EL GUERRERO DE LA LUZ
by J.J AMY
Summary: Trunks, Pan y una nueva amenaza. Romance, lucha, lemon y sobretodo, mucho DB! TRUNKSXPAN!
1. Un mal presagio

**Un mal presagio. **

La oscuridad inundaba su alma desde hacía más tiempo del que él pudiese recordar.

En realidad, él jamás llego ha ver aquella viva luz que antaño había calentado la tierra, aunque la oscuridad que inundaba su alma era distinta a la que había asolado la tierra. Aquel planeta por el que tantos guerreros habían dado su vida, ahora era un planeta muerto, con unos pocos supervivientes que no vivirían mucho más.

Había crecido con un incesante dolor bajo el pecho que con los años solo se había profundizado. Sus muertes, una tras otra, se habían grabado en lo más profundo de su corazón, rompiéndolo, endureciéndolo, tanto, que dudaba que él pudiese parecerse en algo a los humanos que antaño habían habitado en aquel planeta.

Pero aquella mañana, al mirar en soledad el oscuro cielo que se cernía sobre él, había sido consciente de algo que simplemente le había desbastado.

Había perdido. Y no porque no hubiese logrado derrotar a sus enemigos. Sino porque ya no había nada que salvar.

Él, el último guerrero de la luz, estaba solo. Completa e irremediablemente solo, con la única compañía de las tumbas que se amontonaban bajo sus pies, en una tierra muerta e inerte.

Su derrota había sido total. Y pese a todo, aquella mañana, había vuelto a encontrar la fuerza para volver a levantarse.

Estaba más que seguro de que si su padre hubiese estado allí con él se hubiese sentido entristecido por la verdad que él representaba. Por su completa y absoluta ignorancia de quien era y porque tantas personas habían muerto por aquella tierra seca y muerta. Pero no por eso podía cambiar su visión de los hechos, ni la persona en la que el tiempo y los terribles acontecimientos le habían convertido.

Seguramente no había en él ni un ápice de humanidad, ya fuese porque esta se había extinguido o por el simple echo de no haber sido nunca uno de ellos.

Aunque muy a su pesar, si sabía quien era su padre, o quien había sido. Lo recordaba lo suficiente para saber que era lo que él desearía que hiciera.

Casi le daban ganas de echarse a reír por la ironía del destino. Pero a pesar de todo, no tenía otra opción que aquella.

La tierra estaba destruida, todos estaban muertos. Ya no había nada por lo que luchar, ningún motivo por el que seguir allí.

Era hora de cambiar la suerte, aunque fuese la de otros.

* * *

Los pies de Pan tocaron tierra con tanta suavidad que nadie a su alrededor pareció percibir que había caído de los cielos.

Aquella mañana el sol brillaba con gran intensidad y sin duda había agradecido ponerse pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta para luchar contra aquel calor estival.

Un tanto molesta con la situación, Pam miro su reloj para comprobar, muy a su pesar, que llegaba tarde.

- Me va a matar.- Susurro para si misma mientras aceleraba el paso por la agitada calle céntrica de la cuidad.

Por suerte, no tardo demasiado en visualizar a la joven de cabello azulado, que vestida en un ajustado vestido, la esperaba al otro lado de la calle, cruzada de brazos y con el mentón fruncido.

- Bra!.- Le grito ella mientras cruzaba la calle agitando su mano en forma de saludo.

- Llegas tarde.- Fue lo único que su querida amiga le dijo cuando llego hasta ella.

- Lo siento.- Dijo ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sonriendo amigablemente.- Perdóname Bra, me entretuve más de la cuenta.

- Siempre ocurre lo mismo, tu te acabas entreteniendo con cualquier cosa y yo acabo esperándote en algún lugar de la cuidad. – Se quejo ella emprendiendo el camino.- Estoy segura de que ya habrá empezado la película.

Pan guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y siguió a su amiga de forma despreocupada.

Ambas habían cumplido los dieciocho años, pero Pan siempre tenía la sensación de que su amistad no se había inmutado ante el tiempo. Ella seguía siendo la misma chica despreocupada con ganas de aventura y Bra seguía conservando el fuerte carácter de su padre, combinado con un toque presumido de su madre. Casi le resultaba extraño que después de tantos años siguieran siendo tan buenas amigas como siempre, teniendo en cuenta que tenían muy pocas cosas en común. Ni siquiera su platónico amor juvenil por Goten y Trunks existía ya. Porque por muy inamovible que fuera su relación, esta era la única cosa que parecía no haber cambiado desde la muerte de su abuelo.

Ante aquellos pensamientos Pan no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios ante tan maravilloso recuerdo.

Aun suspiraba anhelante por los días pasados en los que ella y Trunks habían viajado por el espacio de una aventura en otra.

Pero ahora todo aquello había terminado y una inquebrantable paz reinaba en la tierra. Sus seres queridos estaban a salvo. Todo estaba a salvo.

Los guerreros del espacio ya no eran necesario y estos no habían tenido otro remedio que entremezclase con los humanos para vivir sus pacificas vidas, alejadas de cualquier peligro inminente.

Ahora todos estaban acomodados en sus vidas y muy pocos mantenían ya el contacto.

Por lo que ella sabía, Goten y Trunks vivían juntos en un apartamento del centro. Trunks había empezado ha hacerse cargo de la compañía Corporación Cápsula y Goten trabajaba en la misma como una especie de montador o algo por el estilo.

Bulma dedicaba su vida a sus inventos y Vegeta seguía entrenándose duramente cada día de su vida.

Bra estudiaba en aquellos momentos en la universidad del Norte y compartía habitación con una chica llamada Ashya.

Por lo que correspondía a su familia, seguían viviendo apartados de la cuidad, haciendo su propias vidas. Ella misma había luchado con su padre para que fuese su madre quien le diera clases y poder evitar asistir a la universidad o tener un tutor particular. Cosa que le dejaba bastante tiempo para entrenarse por su cuenta.

Con lo que se refería a su amistad con Trunks, esta parecía haberse estancado en el tiempo. Y aunque aquello la había ayudado a superar su estúpido amor por él, debía reconocer que le echaba de menos.

Pero él y Goten siempre parecían estar ocupados con sus ajetreadas vidas y poco a poco ambos habían aprendido a vivir el uno sin el otro. Aunque sinceramente, seguramente ella había tardado en adaptarse a aquello mucho más que Trunks.

De Krillin también sabía muy poca cosa. Solo que su familia se había trasladado a la cuidad, abandonando al fin la casa del Maestro Roshi y que Marron asistía a la Universidad de Sur.

Picolo también parecía haberse olvidado de ellos, pero estaba segura de que su padre siempre iba a visitarle de vez en cuando. Al igual que a Dende. Como si esa fuese la única parte que le ataba a aquel pasado lejano que ya casi parecía olvidado por todos.

- Menudo fastidio!- Exclamo Bra cuando vieron que la sesión de cine ya estaba comenzada. – Llevaba semanas esperando para ver esta película.

- Podemos entrar de todos modos.- Le dijo Pan.

- Y verla empezada? No, gracias.

- Entonces vayamos a comer algo. Estoy muerta de hambre.- Se quejo ella levándose las manos al estomago.

- Muy típico de ti, Pan, pensar solo en la comida.

- Recuerdo que una vez fuimos a una hamburguesería que había cerca de aquí, y todo estaba delicioso.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Como quieras. De todas formas tengo la tarde libre y no quiero desperdiciarla encerrada con mi compañera de habitación.- Le dijo Bra emprendiendo el camino.

- Como es vivir con una humana que no conoce tu secreto?- Le pregunto ella caminado a su lado.

- Un fastidio.- Contesto Bra cruzándose de brazos.- A veces hay cosas que una no puede evitar hacer y resulta complicado y molesto tener que estar dando siempre estúpidas explicaciones de algo que en realidad no puedes explicar.

Pan se río ante aquello, dado que estaba convencida de que aquellas cosas que según Bra, "no se podían evitar" seguramente tendrían mucho que ver con su fuerte carácter.

- A comer!- Dijo Pan entusiasmada una vez tuvo una gigantesca hamburguesa en las manos a la que seguidamente dio un enorme bocado.- Deliciosa!- Dijo con la boca llena de comida.

- No hables con la boca llena, Pan. Así nunca conseguirás llamar la atención de ningún chico. – Se quejo Bra mientras jugueteaba con la caña de su refresco.

Pan se obligo a tragar rápidamente la comida de su boca ante aquel comentario.

- Y porque querría hacer algo semejante?- Le pregunto ella.

- Bueno.- Dijo Bra.- No has prestado atención a ningún otro chico desde... bueno, ya sabes.

Trunks. Se dijo Pan para si misma.

- Solo digo que tal vez sea hora de que pruebes a salir con chicos.

- Sales con algún chico?- Le pregunto ella ante aquella pregunta.

- No, claro que no. Es solo que..... – Bra interrumpió sus palabras.

- Que?- Insistió ella.

Bra la miro con algo de indecisión.

- Creo que Trunks sale con alguien.

La noticia, aunque como siempre acompañada por algo de dolor, no la sorprendió demasiado.

- No es la primera vez.- Contesto antes de volver a morder su hamburguesa.

Bra suspiro ante aquello.

- Creo que esta vez va enserio. Se la ha presentado a mama.

Pan hizo un gesto de indiferencia con los hombres mientras masticaba su deliciosa hamburguesa e intentaba convencerse de que aquello realmente no le importaba.

- Se que entonces solo éramos unas niñas, es solo que.... bueno. Lo mío con Goten no era en absoluto sostenible. Pero tú y Trunks tuvisteis una historia. Y la verdad, siempre creí que encontrarías la forma de hacerle volver. Pero el tiempo pasa y Trunks y tu cada vez parecéis más separados.

Pan trago de nuevo la comida de su boca, solo que aquella vez evito tener que contestar a las palabras de su amiga.

Y que si Trunks la había olvidado? Que importaba que estuviera enamorado de otra chica? Él jamás la había amado y seguramente jamás lo haría.

Luchar por él tan solo le serviría para reavivar antiguos fantasmas que solo le habían causado dolor.

Era una batalla perdida.

* * *

Trunks se incorporo en la cama de forma busca, despertando de una terrible pesadilla.

Rápidamente, miro a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nada de lo que había soñado era cierto y que seguía en la habitación de su piso. Concentrando su energía y asegurándose de que todo estaba como debía estar.

Tras aquello y molesto consigo mismo por aquel mal despertar que ya había repetido en un par de ocasiones durante aquel ultimo mes, Trunks salió de la cama, echando a un lado las sabanas de forma brusca. Se dirigió al baño y mojo su rostro con agua helada, como si aquello le ayudara a apartar las imágenes que había vivido en su cabeza instantes atrás. Para después mirar su reflejo en el espejo.

Aquellas pesadillas no podían significar más que un mal augurio. Porque sino ella iba a aparecer en ellas?

Hacia meses que no veía a Pan. Pero aquella era la cuarta vez que la veía morir en sus sueños.

Si al menos esa cabezota tuviera un móvil como cualquier ser humano podría llamarla y consolarse con oír su voz y asegurarse de que estaba bien. En vez de eso se veía obligado a buscar su energía y comprobar que estaba como siempre.

Con un suspiro y saliendo del baño, Trunks intento dejar aquellas horribles pesadillas a un lado para centrarse en un nuevo día.

Cuando entro en el salón, vio que Goten ya desayunaba en la mesa del pequeño apartamento que compartían desde hacia casi un año.

- Las ocho.- Le dijo Goten al verle.- Llegaras tarde.

Aumentando su mal humor de aquella mañana, Trunks se sentó a la mesa.

- No he dormido bien.- Se quejo.

- Hace semanas que no tienes buena cara, tal vez necesites unas vacaciones.

- Tal vez.- Dijo él.

Le resultaba difícil comprender porque nunca le había hablado a Goten de sus pesadillas, dado que ambos se lo contaban absolutamente todo. Pero el hecho de que fuera Pan la protagonista de estas le hacia sentirse incomodo con la situación. Sobretodo porque no tenía una explicación lógica de porque veía morir a su sobrina una y otra vez, provocándole un dolor casi insoportable.

Con aquellos pensamientos miro de nuevo su reloj, recordándose una vez más que era hora de volver a la realidad.

No fue hasta pasada la hora de la comida que Trunks pudo encontrar de nuevo unos minutos de tranquilidad. Se acomodo en la silla de su despacho, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro sus ya pesados ojos. Rezando por unos minutos de sueño.

Las pesadillas no se repetían con mucha asiduidad, pero lo perturbaban lo suficiente para quitarle el sueño durante muchas las siguientes noches a los mismos. Manteniéndose entupidamente alerta, por si sus pesadillas decidían volverse reales.

Su nuevo despertar no fue mucho mejor que el de aquella misma mañana.

Aquella vez su retorcidamente había imaginado a Pan morirse desangrada lentamente en sus brazos y el impacto del mismo había sido tal que de la misma impresión había tirado la silla y había acabado golpeándose en la cabeza.

- Dios mío, Trunks.- Escucho decir a una dulce voz femenina mientras en el suelo se refregaba el golpe de su cabeza.- Estas bien? No pretendía asustarte de esa manera.

Al alzar la vista, Trunks vio a su hermosa novia junto a la mesa, mirándole con preocupación.

Hacía varías semanas que salía con Yuuki, aunque ambos se habían conocido algunos meses atrás. Y que podía decir? Pese a que ella era la chica con la que más tiempo había estado, aun tenía la extraña razón de que eran más amigos que cualquier otra cosa.

- Yuuki, que haces aquí?- Le pregunto mientras se levantaba del asiento.

- Habíamos quedado, no lo recuerdas?

- Que hora es?- Pregunto ante aquel hecho.

- Las seis.

- Las seis?- Pregunto repentinamente mirando su reloj.

Cuanto había dormido? Se pregunto.

- Tu secretaría me dejo pasar. Espero que no te importe.- Le dijo ella preocupada.

- En absoluto. Me alegro de que me hayas despertado.

Yuuki, con sus largos cabellos recogidos en un elaborado moño, dejando despejado su hermoso rostro, le sonrío con una mezcla de preocupación y complicidad.

- Has soñado con eso otra vez?

Cierto. Se recordó Trunks entonces.

Yuuki era la única que conocía sus pesadillas. Evadiendo, claro esta, que Pan siempre moría tras un combate. Cosa que le hizo preguntarse si tal vez su secreto era lo que hacia que todas sus relaciones acabaran por romperse.

- Sí.- Contesto él sentándose en el borde de la mesa con aspecto preocupado.- Es la segunda vez en el día de hoy.

- Creo que deberías ir a verla, tal vez si ves que ella esta bien todo acabara.

- No.- Dijo negándose aquello a si mismo.- No creo que eso fuera una buena idea.

- Y por qué no?- Le pregunto ella posando una mano cariñosa sobre uno de sus hombros.- Creía que erais muy buenos amigos.

- Lo se.- Dijo a la vez que intentaba explicarse aquella negación por ir a verla.- No se. Tal vez me asusta el hecho de que algo vaya mal.

- Y no hacer nada es mejor? Tal vez ella te necesite realmente.

Trunks cerró los ojos ante aquello y se concentro para sentir la energía de su querida amiga. Lejana, familiar. Perfecta.

- No. Ella esta bien. Aunque…- Trunks abrió los ojos para mirar a Yuuki de nuevo.- Te importaría que fuera yo más tarde a tu casa? Quiero ir a ver a alguien.

- Claro. No te preocupes. Te esperare en casa.

Con el viento rozando su rostro, Trunks sobrevoló la cuidad con el único objetivo de encontrar a la única persona que había vivido tantas batallas como para poder saber si había alguna forma de prevenirlas o sentirlas antes de que estas ocurrieran. Aunque para ser sincero, aquella conversación era algo que no le apetecía demasiado.

Después de todo, su padre era capaz de convertir la conversación más entupida en algo realmente complicado.

Pero si algo malo se avecinaba, el gran Vegeta, sería el único capaz de sentirlo antes que nadie.

Cuando sus pies aterrizaron sobre el jardín de la gran Corporación Capsula, su padre estaba visiblemente esperando su visita. Algo que no era de extrañar, dado que habría sentido su energía aproximarse.

- Padre.- Dijo en forma de saludo al quedar frente a él.

Lejos de decir nada para contestar a su saludo, su padre se limito ha hacerle un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

- Luces algo débil.- Le dijo al fin.- Cuando hace que no entrenas como es debido?

Trunks se molesto ante aquella pregunta, tan común en su padre. Como si él siguiera siendo el niño pequeño que había creído deslumbrado por su padre.

- Necesito preguntarte algo.- Le dijo ignorando sus palabras.

La sorpresa de sus palabras fue visible en el rostro de su padre.

- En las veces pasada en las que la tierra estuvo en peligro, sentiste algo extraño?

Su padre frunció el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Lo dices como si algo estuviese apunto de ocurrir. Hay algo que deba saber? No me iría mal algo de entretenimiento.

La pregunta de Vegeta había sonado indiferente, pero su aspecto seguía luciendo un tanto preocupado.

- No.- Mintió él.- Solo me preguntaba si se puede prevenir. Verlo venir antes de tiempo.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca lo vi venir. No antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Entonces no es posible.- Dijo con algo de alivio.

- Volveré a preguntártelo.- Le dijo su padre con un tono hosco.- Hay algo que deba saber?

Trunks suspiro.

- Tal vez haya estado soñando.

- Tal vez.- Repitió su padre con molestia.

- Una batalla. Que perderemos.

Su padre frunció el ceño de nuevo, aunque aquella vez supo que su padre estaba afinando el instinto, intentando localizar cualquier posible amenaza. Pero al igual que él, no encontraría nada.

Pero sorprendente mente su padre le dio una respuesta que no esperaba.

- Me mantendré atento.

Y con aquello Vegeta emprendió el camino al interior de la casa.

………………………………………..

Debían ser más de las doce cuando Pan se metió en la cama.

El silencio aquellas horas era completo y sus ojos parpadearon pesadamente una vez empezó a entrar en calor.

Durante aquel ultimo día había evitado pensar en Trunks y en las cosas que Bra le había dicho él día anterior. Ya había perdido una noche de sueño por aquello y no deseaba que volviera a ocurrir.

Estaba medio dormida cuando sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente en la oscuridad.

Una extraña sensación le había recorrido el cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza, erizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Algo acababa de cruzar los cielos. Una energía poderosa y oscura, acababa de llegar a la tierra.

**CONTINUARA……**

Hola!!!!

Cuanto tiempo y aquí de nuevo otra vez. De verdad, creía que no volvería con un nuevo fic, pero aquí estamos. Con más Trunks y Pan!!!

Gracias en parte a mi queridísima Pam (mi Nana) que siempre me apoya y me anima en todo. (Esto es culpa tuya!!!)

Como siempre pido un poco de paciencia para dejar que la historia comience y les animo a dejar cualquier sugerencia y opiniones al respecto.

Muchos besos a todos!!!!!

**_JJAmy, is back!!!_**


	2. Un poco de oscuridad

**Un poco de oscuridad. **

Debían ser más de las doce cuando Pan se metió en la cama.

El silencio aquellas horas era completo y sus ojos parpadearon pesadamente una vez empezó a entrar en calor.

Durante aquel ultimo día había evitado pensar en Trunks y en las cosas que Bra le había dicho el día anterior. Ya había perdido una noche de sueño por aquello y no deseaba que volviera a ocurrir. Debía asimilar que aunque para ella Trunks era muy importante y lo añoraba más de lo que deseaba admitir, él no parecía sentir lo mismo.

Estaba medio dormida cuando sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente en la oscuridad.

Una extraña sensación le había recorrido el cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza, erizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Algo acababa de cruzar los cielos. Una energía poderosa y oscura, acababa de llegar a la tierra.

Durante unos segundos su respiración se entrecorto y se quedo paralizada en la cama ante la impresión y el sentimiento confuso que le causo aquella oscura energía que durante unos segundos parecía haber llenado los cielos.

Desde luego, fuese lo que fuese, aquello no era humano y seguramente en aquellos instantes no había una energía tan poderosa como la que había sentido en todo el planeta. Trunks, Goten, su padre, ella, ni siquiera Vegeta, podían compararse con ella. Y aquello no podía ser más que un mal presagio.

Estaba segura de que una amenaza se cernía sobre ellos y no estuvo segura de que pudiesen detenerla.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, Pan salto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa con lo primero que encontró en la habitación. En cuestión de segundos salió por la ventana de su habitación al encuentro de aquella terrible y amenazante energía.

* * *

Trunks estaba medio adormilado en el sillón del pequeño apartamento de Yuuki, con la atención puesta en la televisión, donde daban un aburrido partido de béisbol, mientras intentaba olvidar aquel largo y agotador día.

- Aquí tienes.- Le dijo Yuuki entregándole una cerveza mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Gracias. – Contesto él tomando la cerveza.

- Pareces agotado, Trunks. Porque no nos vamos a la cama?- Le pregunto ella, mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba los cabellos de forma cariñosa.

- No se si me apetece demasiado volver a dormirme. – Reconoció él.

- No puedes mantenerte despierto toda tu vida.

- Lo se.- Se quejo él acomodándose junto al delgado y frágil cuerpo de su novia.- Es que me aterroriza volver a ver algo horrible de nuevo.

Ante aquella respuesta Yuuki se inclino sobre él y lo beso fugazmente en los labios.

Cosa que provoco que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Pero tan pronto estos la habían perfilado, su sonrisa volvió a borrarse por completo a la vez que la botella de cerveza que sostenía en su mano, explotaba, convirtiéndose en diminutos cristales.

Su vista se alzo al cielo, como si hubiese podido ver a trabes del techo, mientras todo su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo.

La energía que parecía haber cruzado el cielo durante unos segundos no había sido humana. Dando que era imposible que un humano tuviera una energía tan poderosa y oscura como aquella.

Ni tampoco había pertenecido a ninguno de ellos, pese a que extrañamente le había resultado un tanto familiar. Algo o alguien, realmente poderoso, acababa de llegar a la tierra, cumpliendo así todos sus temores.

- Dios mío! Trunks estas bien?- Le pregunto Yuuki realmente preocupada.- Déjame ver tu mano.

Trunks la miro, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, mientras ella le aferraba de la mano para comprobar que esta estaba perfectamente bien.

- Como has hecho eso? – Le pregunto ella sorprendida.

Pero cuando alzo la vista para mirarle nuevamente vio que algo iba realmente mal.

- Trunks.- Le dijo ella preocupada.- Que ocurre?

Trunks estuvo apunto de contestarle, pero entonces otra cosa capto toda su atención.

Otra energía cruzaba los cielos a gran velocidad. Con la única diferencia de que esta era clara como la misma luz del sol y conocida.

No sabía que o quien había desatado aquella oscura energía que había cruzado el cielo, pero Pan iba a su encuentro.

- Pan.- Susurro volviendo la vista hacia la ventana.

Ella estaba en grave peligro. Lo sabía. Lo sentía.

Que cualquiera de sus pesadillas pudiese hacerse realidad fue algo que lo aterrorizo de una forma incomprensible. Su corazón se acelero bajo su pecho de una forma incomprensible, haciendo que su latido resonara en su cabeza alertando todos sus instintos.

Debía llegar hasta ella. Debía salvarla.

No lo pensó. Se puso en pie y en cuestión de segundos salió por la ventana.

* * *

Pan aterrizo a varios kilómetros de donde había sentido aquella oscura energía, con el único propósito de seguir el camino a pie y evitar que cualquier pudiera sentir su energía y descubrirla.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que había sentido, estaba segura de que no podía ser nada bueno y debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Estaba segura de aquel terreno seco y rocoso en el que se encontraba, debían ser las montañas Ikaro. Por suerte, estas estaban a muchas horas de distancia de cualquier cuidad. Al menos había tardado más de una hora en llegar hasta allí y eso que había volado tan rápido como le había sido posible.

Pero aquella energía que la había puesto en sobre aviso, no había vuelto a sentirse. Como si simplemente hubiese desaparecido. Aunque no podía descartar la opción de que tal vez aquel ser pudiera ocultar su energía como ellos mismos.

Corrió entre las rocas todo lo deprisa que pudo sin delatar su posición. Pero cuando llego a la posición exacta en la que había sentido la energía, se encontró en un gran terreno rocoso, que a simple vista estaba completamente vacío. Aunque en las montañas Ikaro habían múltiples cuevas y resultaba demasiado fácil esconderse.

Miro a su alrededor con atención, concentrándose en sentir aquella energía de nuevo, pero no sintió absolutamente nada.

Repentinamente otra energía capto su atención, pero cuando fue a alzar la vista, Trunks apareció frente a ella con una velocidad vertiginosa.

Su imagen la impacto de una forma absoluta.

Vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca a medio desabrochar, Trunks lucia realmente atractivo. Pero definitivamente fue su rostro lo que la cautivó por completo.

Sus ojos azules estaban entrecerrados, brillantes y expectantes a cualquier movimiento. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, marcando todas sus facciones de una forma casi perfecta. Completamente a la defensiva. Como si estuviera preparado para la batalla.

Casi había olvidado aquella parte de él y en realidad era esa parte la que ella más amaba. Su parte guerrera. Su postura defensiva, su rostro desafiante, era algo que simplemente la cautivaba de una forma incomprensible.

Ni siquiera entendía como no le había sentido aproximarse, pues pese a que seguramente habría estado demasiado concentrada en encontrar la otra energía, debería haber podido percibir su familiar ki, ya que este desprendía una fuerte energía. Como una advertencia de que estaba dispuesto a luchar.

No fue hasta estar completamente seguro de que ambos estaban solos, al menos en apariencia, que Trunks miro a la ahora sorprendida Pan.

Ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, con algo de sorpresa.

Sus cabellos sueltos y despeinados, incluso su ropa desaliñada, le indicaron que ella había acudido allí seguramente tan deprisa como él mismo. Y aunque le hubiese gustado decir que Pan era la viva imagen de sus recuerdos, era mentira.

Ella estaba un poco más alta de lo que él recordaba. Y las facciones infantiles de su rostro parecían haber desaparecido por completo, siendo sustituidas por unas más femeninas.

Estaba claro que seguía siendo la misma chica despreocupada por su imagen, pero aun así ella estaba hermosa.

Porque no había ido a verla mucho antes? Se pregunto entonces.

Ella siempre había sido muy importante para él. Sobretodo después de haber pasado todo aquel tiempo con ella y Goku por el espacio. Pero aun así había permitido que sus pacificas vidas fueran poco a poco separándose.

Aunque aquello no era importante en aquellos instantes. Pan estaba en peligro.

- No deberías haber venido.- Le dijo entonces con un tono hosco.

Pan frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

- Que no debería haber venido?- Le pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos.- Como no iba ha hacerlo? Acaso no lo has sentido?

- Claro que lo he sentido y también he sentido que fuera lo que fuera, era más fuerte que tu.

- Y eso debía detenerme?- Le preguntó ella con sarcasmo, como si eso fuese simplemente imposible.

Esta vez fue Trunks quien frunció el ceño.

Al parecer la imagen de Pan había cambiado, pero ella no. Ella siempre tenía que estar en el meollo. Siempre buscando el peligro y la aventura. Acaso no había sido eso lo que la había impulsado a viajar por el espacio con ellos?

- Que crees que ha sido?- Le pregunto ella haciendo que volviera en si mismo. Mientras ella misma se esforzaba por aparentar que su presencia no estaba afectándole en absoluto.

Trunks volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

- No lo se. Has logrado ver algo?

Pan negó con la cabeza.

- Cuando llegue no había nadie. Ni siquiera hay rastro de que alguien haya pasado por aquí.

- Eso no indica que no este aquí.

- Era una fuerza oscura, Trunks. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía nada parecido. Tal vez deberíamos separarnos y dar una vuelta para asegurarnos de que no hay nadie por los alrededores.

- No. Tu te quedas aquí.- Le dijo él repentinamente.

- Que? Ni hablar. – Le contesto ella.- No va a pasarme nada por dar una vuelta. Ya no soy una niña, sabes?

Trunks la miro con algo de inseguridad. Pero que culpa tenía él de haberla visto morir ya tantas veces en sus sueños?

- No nos separaremos demasiado y al mínimo indicio...

- Aumentare mi ki para avisarte.- Completo ella molesta. – No soy nueva en esto, sabes?

Con aquellas palabras Pan alzo su vuelo aun mirando al extraño Trunks y se alejo lentamente de él para que su energía no fuera perceptible.

Después de tantos largos meses sin verle él aparecía repentinamente en su vida para tratarla como si fuese una mocosa sin experiencia. Tal vez no había logrado convertirse en súper guerrero, pero eso no la convertía en una inútil que no sabría como actuar en un momento como aquel.

Despejando a Trunks de su cabeza, Pan intento concentrarse en lo que la rodeaba, dado que lo ultimo que deseaba era distraerse y cometer algún estúpido error que pudiera darle la razón a Trunks.

Ambos sobrevolaron la zona más de media hora sin ninguna clase de resultado. El lugar estaba completamente despejado y ni siquiera había rastro de que alguien hubiese pasado por allí hacia poco.

- Ni rastro.- Dijo Pan una vez sus pies volvieron a aterrizar sobre suelo firme junto a Trunks. – Fuese lo que fuese ya no esta.

Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta de Trunks, esta lo miro con extrañeza para ver que él miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido y aspecto preocupado.

Aquello provoco que ella se pusiera alerta al instante, pero por mucho que miro a su alrededor no vio nada que pudiera alertarla.

- Que ocurre Trunks?- Le pregunto sin abandonar aun su concentración en lo que la rodeaba.

- No has notado nada extraño?- Le pregunto él aun mirando al frente.

- No.- Dijo mientras intentaba concentrarse con mayor fuerza.

- Una oscura fuerza cruza el cielo. – Dijo mirándola.- Una como hacía años que no sentíamos. Y tu y yo vamos a su encuentro.

Pan lo miro con extrañeza.

- Que tiene eso de raro?

- Donde están los demás?- Le pregunto entonces.- Y Goten, Bra, Gohan, mi padre? Porque no han venido?

Los ojos de Pan se abrieron ante la sorpresa que causaron sus palabras, puesto que no había caído en aquel pequeño detalle.

Por su parte había salido tan rápido de casa que no había ni siquiera pensado en avisar a su padre. Pero Trunks tenía razón, cualquiera de ellos hubiese sido capaz de sentir esa energía incluso dormidos. Porque entonces ninguno había acudido a su encuentro?

- No lo se.- Dijo extrañada.- La energía ha sido muy fuerte. Cualquiera de nosotros la hubiésemos sentido incluso en la otra punta del mundo.

- No me gusta.- Dijo Trunks volviendo la vista al frente.- Porque nosotros podemos sentirla y ellos no?

- Crees realmente que no la han sentido?- Le pregunto ella extrañada.

- De haber sido así estarían aquí. Te lo aseguro.

- Pero eso no es posible. Quiero decir, que si nosotros hemos podido sentirla, ellos también deberían haberla sentido. No hay una explicación lógica para que no lo hayan echo.

Trunks suspiro un tanto molesto por aquello, cosa que hizo que Pan lo mirara.

Era realmente visible la intranquilidad de Trunks, aunque lo cierto era que tenía motivos más que de sobras para ello. Si algo como aquello estaba por atacarles, sus años de tranquilidad iban a pasarles factura. Sin lugar a dudas. Porque lo cierto era que, exceptuando a Vegeta, los demás habían descuidado demasiado sus entrenamientos.

- Descríbela. Quiero saber si ambos hemos sentido lo mismo.- Le dijo Trunks entonces.

Pan afirmo con la cabeza.

- Ha sido como si un rayo cruzara el cielo. Tan poderoso que estoy segura de que lo habría sentido en cualquiera lugar o circunstancia. Su energía era oscura, pero extraña. No se como explicarlo. Era como si fuese un poco inestable. Fuese lo que fuese era muy poderoso. Demasiado poderoso.

Trunks frunció el ceño de nuevo al escucharla.

- Algo más?

- Debería?- Le pregunto ella.

Trunks la miro de nuevo.

- No te resulto familiar?

- Familiar?- Le pregunto ella con algo de sorpresa.

- Sí.

Pan se quedo pensativa ante aquello, pero seguidamente negó con la cabeza.

- Esa energía me recordó a alguien. Aunque por aquel entonces tu ni siquiera habías nacido.- Le dijo él.

- Que quieres decir? Estas diciendo que reconociste la energía?

- No la he reconocido. Pero si era bastante similar a una que había sentido en el pasado. Vamos.- Dijo alzando el vuelo.- Tenemos que irnos.

- Espera un momento.- Dijo Pan que alzo el vuelo para seguirle.- De quien estas hablando? A donde vamos?

- Solo he sentido esa energía una vez en toda mi vida.- Le contesto él.- Y no puede significar nada bueno. En realidad es algo imposible.

- Pero de quien estas hablando?- Le pregunto ella sin lograr entender lo que Trunks decía.

- De mi padre.- Le dijo al fin.- Hablo de Vegeta.

Al escuchar aquello Pan paro en seco para mirar a Trunks realmente incrédula.

Al percibir que ella se detenía, Trunks hizo exactamente lo mismo y se volvió para mirarla.

- Vegeta.- Le dijo ella con sorpresa.- Tu padre nunca ha desprendido una energía así.

- No desde que tu le conoces.- Le rectifico él.

- Explícate.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- En el combate contra Buu, mi padre dejo controlarse por Babidi. Su energía aumento, pero era oscura. Yo solo era un niño, pero aun lo recuerdo. Cualquier atisbo de humanidad desapareció. Se sentía bastante similar a la de hace un rato.

- Estas diciéndome que la energía que hemos sentido era la de un guerrero del espacio? Porque eso es imposible. Estamos extinguidos.

- Lo se. Por eso necesitamos hablar con mi padre. Él ha viajado mucho más que nosotros y necesitamos saber si hay alguien con una energía similar a la nuestra. O si cabría la posibilidad de que hubiese algún superviviente.

Pan apretó los labios realmente preocupada. Aquello cada vez le gustaba menos.

- Esta bien. Vayamos a ver a tu padre.- Dijo al fin.

Mientras volaban en dirección a la Corporación Capsula ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Seguramente sacando sus propias conclusiones de lo ocurrido.

No fue hasta estar cerca, que Trunks hizo aumentar su energía un par de veces. Como si intentara anunciar su llegada.

Y funciono, dado que cuando entraron en el gran salón de la casa, un adormilado Vegeta les esperaba en las sombras, con un rostro realmente poco amigable.

- Tenemos un problema.- Le dijo Trunks ignorando su enfado y encendiendo una de las luces.

- Más te vale.- Contesto él secamente con un mirada fija en Pan, como si intentara averiguar que era lo que ella hacia allí.

Trunks empezó a relatarle a su padre todo lo ocurrido, mientras este iba poco a poco frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando termino Vegeta había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y tenía la mirada fija sobre el suelo.

- No es posible.- Dijo sin más.

- Se lo que he sentido.- Le dijo Trunks.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

- Es imposible que los demás no sintiéramos la energía. Eso no es algo selectivo.

- Que quieres que diga? Pan también la sintió, así que no es algo que haya podido imaginar. Aunque eso no es lo que importa en este momento. Tenemos que hacer algo.

- No podemos hacer nada.- Contesto Vegeta secamente.- No hay un rastro que seguir. Nada que buscar. Si como dices ese ser puede ocultar su energía, entonces solo nos queda esperar.

- Esperar?- Le pregunto Trunks como si aquello fuese un hecho imposible.- Esperar a que?

- A que empiece la batalla.

Con aquellas palabras Vegeta se dio la vuelta y se encamino de regreso a los dormitorios.

Incrédula por aquello, Pan miro a Trunks, quien miraba a su padre con una mirada derrotista.

Si de algo estaba seguro Trunks, es de que no quería que se llevara a cabo esa batalla. Debía detenerla antes. Antes de que esta llegara hasta Pan.

- Creo que estamos peor que al principio.- Dijo Pan que se encamino a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones del salón.- Aunque me temo que Vegeta tiene razón. No podemos hacer nada a menos que se haga notar otra vez.

Trunks la miro, percatándose nuevamente de todos los cambios que ella había dado.

Allí sentada, apenas alumbrada por una tenue luz, ella volvió a parecerle más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Cosa que le hizo recordar el largo tiempo que habían estado separados.

Con un suspiro, Trunks se encamino hacia ella, para sentarse a su lado y quedarse en silencio. Como si ambos tuvieran suficiente con estar el uno junto al otro de nuevo. O al menos Trunks así lo sintió.

La presencia de Pan le reconfortaba, ya fuera por todas aquellas horribles pesadillas que le habían acompañado aquellos últimos meses o porque la había extrañado más de lo que deseaba admitir. Pero por una extraña razón su mente siempre intentaba escapar de ella.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Le dijo él al fin rompiendo el silencio.

Pan le miro y le dedico una dulce sonrisa, que inesperadamente le hizo sonreír a él.

- Es cierto.

- Siempre le pregunto a Goten por vosotros.

- Y yo a Bra.

- Os veis tanto como antes?- Le pregunto él.

- Lo intentamos. Aunque la universidad la tiene algo atareada.

Trunks sonrío ante aquello y se recostó en el sillón agotado.

- Ha sido una noche ajetreada, eh?

- Ha sido divertida.- Le contesto ella.- Me ha recordado a los viejos tiempos.

- Cierto.- Dijo él un tanto divertido.- Aun recuerdo el día que me subí a aquella nave obligado por mi padre y te vi allí. Se suponía que Goten era quien debía hacer ese viaje con nosotros.

- No había nada que deseara más que hacer ese viaje con vosotros.- Le contesto ella dejándose caer sobre el regazo del sillón.- Fue muy injusto que todos quisierais dejarme de lado.

- Eras demasiado joven.- Le recordó él.

- No recuerdo haber decepcionado a nadie.- Le dijo ella en su defensa.- Además, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Me alegra haberos desobedecido a todos.

- Y yo de que lo hicieras.- Le contesto él.

Pan lo miro ante aquello con algo de sorpresa y vio que Trunks tenía la cabeza recostada hacia atrás en el sillón con la mirada perdida en el techo. Con sus ojos azules brillantes ante la luz que se reflejaba en ellos y dejando su rostro despejado de cualquier mechón de cabello.

A veces su sola imagen le cortaba el aliento y le hacia imaginar cosas que ni siquiera debía pensar. Pero en cierta forma, aunque le alegraba estar de nuevo a su lado, le asustaba volver a quererle como algo más que un amigo, dado que aquello solo le había aportado dolor. Porque si algo estaba claro, es que Trunks nunca había estado interesado en ella y nunca lo estaría.

- Creo que debería marcharme ya.- Le dijo Pan poniéndose en pie.- Es muy tarde y me gustaría contarle a mi padre todo lo ocurrido.

- Tienes razón.- Dijo poniéndose en pie.- Solo espero que esto pueda quedarse en una anécdota.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la salida y allí se detuvieron antes de seguir cada uno con su camino.

- Puedo preguntarte una cosa?- Le pregunto Pan a la salida.

- Claro.

- Porque apestas a cerveza?- Le pregunto ella divertida.

Trunks se miro a si mismo ante aquello y repentinamente recordó lo ocurrido con Yuuki. Se había asustado tanto al sentir la energía de Pan encaminándose hacia un peligro que había salido volando por la ventana del apartamento de su novia.

- Maldita sea!- Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Yuuki.

- Yuuki?- Pregunto Pan sin entender aquella respuesta.

Trunks la miro y extrañamente se sintió un tanto incomodo con la situación.

- Yuuki es una amiga.

- Tu novia?- Le pregunto ella recordando las palabras de Bra.

- Sí, imagino que si. – Contesto él.- Cuando sentí la energía salí volando por la ventana de su apartamento.

Pan sonrío ante aquello, eludiendo el pequeño pinchazo que le atravesó el corazón.

- E imagino que ella desconocía el pequeño detalle de que sabes volar.

- Totalmente.

- Vaya.- Contesto ella.- No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo.

- Esto va a ser difícil de explicar.

- Bueno es algo que debías contarle tarde o temprano, no?

- Imagino que si.

Pan apretó los labios un tanto molesta por aquello, dado que le resultaba realmente incomodo hablar con Trunks de su novia, Sobretodo si los imaginaba a ambos solos en un apartamento. Aunque si quería seguir formando parte de la vida de Trunks, aquello era algo que debía aceptar. De lo contrario acabarían separándose para siempre.

- Tal vez la conozca un día de estos.- Le contesto sonriente.

- Eso estaría bien. Apuesto a que a Yuuki le gustaría conocerte. Eso si es que vuelve ha hablarme.

- No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que ella lo aceptara. Esa no es más que otra de tus muchas cualidades. – Le dio ella para animarle.- Bueno, tengo que irme.

Con aquellas palabras Pan se dispuso a salir volando, pero nada más sus pies se separaron del suelo, una firma mano de Trunks la aferro del brazo impidiéndole alejarse.

El contacto de su firme mano la sobresalto enormemente e hizo que lo mirara con algo de sorpresa.

Trunks había vuelto a su tez sería y la miraba fijamente.

- Pan, todo esto no me gusta. Prométeme que tendrás con cuidado y que no harás ninguna estupidez.

Pan le sonrío al escucharle.

- No te preocupes.- Le contesto.

- Pan.- Insistió él.- Prométemelo. Prométeme que no harás nada estando sola. Promete que me avisaras si ocurriera algo.

- Te lo prometo.- Le respondió ella al ver su preocupación.

- Gracias.- Le contesto él soltándola.

- Hasta pronto, Trunks.

- Adiós.

Con aquellas palabras Pan alzo el vuelo y se alejo de él a toda prisa. Pero Trunks no se movió de donde estaba, hasta perderla completamente de vista.

Realmente no sabía porque le resultaba tan extraño estar junto a Pan, ni porque esa sensación le había alejado de ella en el pasado. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de que iba a vigilarla de cerca.

Porque fuese lo que fuese, estaba seguro de que nada bueno podía salir de lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Con un suspiro agotador, Trunks pensó de nuevo en Yuuki. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a explicarle lo ocurrido.

De lo que si estaba seguro es de que no dejaría para mañana. Aquella noche ya se había alargado demasiado.

* * *

Bra le sonrío de forma maliciosa y seguidamente tomo un sorbo de su refrescó.

- Así que pasaste la noche con mi hermano?- Le pregunto de forma divertida.

Al escuchar aquello Pan suspiro de forma cansada.

La noche anterior al llegar a casa, había despertado a sus padres y les había contado todo lo ocurrido. Pero como había pasado con Vegeta, nadie parecía haber sentido aquella energía que ella y Trunks habían captado con tanta claridad. Dándole menos importancia de la que en realidad tenía.

Aunque al menos, su padre, le dijo que visitaría a Picolo y a Dende para saber si ellos habían logrado sentir algo.

Bra, en cambio, parecía haber ignorado todo lo que le había contado, quedándose únicamente con la anécdota de que ella y su hermano habían vuelto a encontrarse.

- Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he contado?- Le pregunto ella algo molesta.

- Lo he escuchado absolutamente todo. Pero comparto la opinión de mi padre. No creo que exista la posibilidad de que una energía pueda ser detectada por unos o por otros. Y si realmente tenéis razón, entonces ese ser tendrá que enfrentarse con nosotros. No veo el problema.

- Esa energía era muy poderosa, Bra.

- Siempre lo son y siempre vencemos.- Le contesto ella de forma indiferente.- Lo único que me interesa en este momento eres tu y Trunks.

- No paso absolutamente nada Bra. Es más, Trunks me hablo de Yuuki. Tal vez la conozca.

Bra frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

- Tienes la oportunidad de estar a solas con mi hermano y te pones ha hablar de su novia?

- Fue él quien hablo de su novia, no yo.

- Entonces deberías haber desviado la conversación.

- Bra, tu hermano ya no me interesa.- Le dijo intentando convencerse a si misma.- Somos buenos amigos y si deseo que eso siga así, entonces tendré que hablar de su novia e incluso conocerla. No? Me gusto mucho verle ayer. Y lo he estado meditando. Creo que he sido una entupida al mantener las distancias con él. Porque de esa forma solo acabare por perderle del todo.

- Realmente crees que estas preparada para eso?- Le pregunto Bra.- Para ser solo amiga de Trunks?

- Sí.- Dijo auto convenciéndose.- Estoy preparada.

- Bien.- Dijo ella levantándose del asiento.- Entonces tal vez ha llegado la hora de que conozcas a alguien nuevo.

- A donde vas?- Le pregunto ella.

- Tengo clase a primera hora. No puedo llegar tarde.- Le dijo dejando un billete sobre la mesa para pagar su parte del desayuno.

- No olvides lo que te he dicho, de acuerdo? Ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes. – Le contesto Bra.- Ya hablaremos más adelante sobre buscarte un novio.

- No necesito un novio.- Se quejo ella.

- Oh si, claro que si.- Le contesto ella.

- Vete de una vez.- Se quejo ella.- O llegaras tarde.

- Tienes razón.- Se apresuro ella.- Nos vemos.

Pan suspiro nuevamente cuando se quedo sola en la mesa de la pequeña cafetería en la que había quedado con para desayunar con Bra.

Una terrible amenaza caía sobre ellos y a Bra solo le importaba buscarle un novio.

Realmente todos se habían acomodado demasiado bien a los tiempos de paz y eso le hacia preguntarse si estarían preparados si realmente llegaba una nueva amenaza a la tierra. Aunque esperaba que el deseo de Trunks fuese cierto y aquello solo quedara en una anécdota sin importancia.

Pero como podía ella pensar en aquellos momentos en encontrar un novio?

En realidad ni siquiera estaba segura de estar preparada para ello.

Si bien era cierto que su amor por Trunks había quedado atrás, si era cierto que durante aquel tiempo nunca había conocido a alguien que captara su atención. Al menos no cuando lo comparaba con Trunks.

Además, ahora deseaba concentrarse en retomar su amistad con Trunks. Porque realmente la noche anterior le había servido para darse cuenta de lo mucho que le había extrañado.

Su amor por Trunks había sido una estupidez que solo había logrado separarles. No deseaba que aquello volviera a ocurrir. No después de que el destino le diera otra oportunidad. Él era demasiado importante para que desapareciera de su vida. Así que debía obligarse a verle como lo que realmente era. Un amigo. Uno al que estimaba demasiado como para desear perderle.

Había llegado la hora de pasar página.

* * *

Trunks sabía que llevaban demasiado tiempo en silencio. Aunque lo cierto era que todo lo que acababa de decirle a su novia llevaba un largo proceso de asimilación.

Había intentando contarle lo justo, ya que no tenía necesidad de asustarla de alguna forma o hacer que le viera como un monstruo. Al fin y al cabo, él era como todos los demás, solo que tenía ciertas habilidades. Y así era como se lo había explicado a Yuuki.

Que él y algunos de los miembros de su familia y amigos, compartían ciertas habilidades que habían heredado de sus antepasados. Como volar.

Siempre le había preocupado tener que explicarle aquello a alguien fuera del círculo familiar. Pero sabía que había llegado el momento de contárselo a Yuuki y no porque le hubiese visto salir volando la pasada noche, ya que hubiese deseado contárselo de otra forma, sino porque ella le importaba.

De todas las chicas con las que había salido, Yuuki era diferente. Era especial. Con ella se sentía cómodo, tranquilo. Era una buena amiga y no deseaba perderla por algo como aquello. Así que tenía la esperanza de que ella lograra entenderlo.

Y allí estaban. Sentados en el sillón del apartamento de Yuuki en un completo silencio. Esperando que Yuuki hiciera o dijera algo para saber lo que opinaba al respecto.

Pero ella llevaba rato con la mirada fija en el refresco que había sobre la pequeña mesa que había frente al sillón sin decir una palabra.

Al final, Yuuki lo miro.

- Que ocurrió anoche?- Le pregunto al fin.

Trunks se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta y no pudo más que suspirar mientras pensaba en la forma de explicar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Digamos que sentí que algo iba mal.

- También puedes hacer eso? Sentir si algo malo va a pasar?

Trunks negó con la cabeza.

- Se podría decir que las personas como yo desprendemos una energía diferente, más fuerte. A la misma vez tenemos la habilidad de detectar energías como las nuestras. Anoche sentí una fuerte energía desconocida.

- Y eso es algo malo?

- No todas las personas con mi don lo usan para hacer cosas buenas. Así que es mejor estar precavidos. Después de sentirla sentí como Pan salía a su encuentro. Eso mezclado con mis sueños, fue lo que ocurrió anoche.

- Así que Pan también es como tu?- Le pregunto ella.

- Sí.

- Y tu madre?

- No. En realidad esto me proviene del lado paterno.

- Claro.- Dijo ella intentando asimilar toda aquella información.- Y que paso al final?

- Nada. No encontremos nada.

- Os equivocasteis?

- No.- Dijo Trunks negando con la cabeza.- Aunque tal vez se marcho.

- Tal vez.- Susurro ella.

- No debes preocuparte por eso, Yuuki. Estas a salvo.

Esa vez fue ella quien suspiro.

- Pensaría que estas loco si no te hubiese visto volar con mis propios ojos.- Le dijo ella mirandole.

- Se que es extraño, pero Yuuki, soy la misma persona que tu conoces. Nada ha cambiado. Dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo.

* * *

Pan se paro frente a la cabina telefónica y la miro como si fuese el peor de sus enemigos.

- Vamos Pan, puedes hacerlo.- Se dijo a si misma.

Solo tenía que descolgar el telefono y marcar el número de telefono de Trunks. Deseaba verle y contarle su conversación con sus padres sobre todo ocurrido. Pero sobretodo, deseaba verle. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sabía que Trunks no se negaría. Y que seguramente estaría interesado en saber la opinión de su padre al respecto. Pero descolgar aquel teléfono parecía la prueba más difícil que había tenido frente a ella en toda su vida.

- Maldita sea.- Dijo dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda al teléfono.

No podía hacerlo.

Tal vez sería más fácil ir directamente a las oficinas de la Corporación Capsula.

Alzo la vista para emprender el camino cuando repentinamente él quedo frente a ella.

El alto muchacho tenía el cabello negro y le llegaba casi hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran oscuros y la miraban con una fuerza que casi parecía haberla petrificado en el sitio.

Vestía ropa deportiva de color negro y lucia un cuerpo musculado y fuerte.

No desprendía ningún tipo de energía, pero aun así, solo con mirarle, supo que él era fuerte. O al menos así se lo indicaba su fuerte e imponente presencia.

Y sin duda era apuesto, tanto que casi le parecía imposible que él fuese real. En realidad, de no haber tenido la certeza de que estaba despierta, hubiese jurado que él solo era un sueño. Algo irreal. Completa y absolutamente perfecto.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fueron sus palabras.

- Hola Pan.

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno, aquí tienen el segundo capitulo. Se que puedo sonar repetitiva, pero les pido que le den tiempo a la historia para desarrollarse correctamente, ya que me parece importante que se conozca la situación para lo que esta por venir. (Que no va a ser poco).

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Ooooh!!! Y muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews. Como siempre digo, son la inspiración de cualquier escritora. Y siempre es muy interesante conocer vuestras opiniones.

La verdad es que estoy encantada de estar de vuelta. Como un niño con una pelota nueva.

Matta ne!


	3. Presentaciones

**Presentaciones.**

Alzo la vista para emprender el camino cuando repentinamente él quedo frente a ella.

El alto muchacho tenía el cabello negro y le llegaba casi hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran oscuros y la miraban con una fuerza que casi parecía haberla petrificado en el sitio.

Vestía ropa deportiva de color negro y lucia un cuerpo musculado y fuerte.

No desprendía ningún tipo de energía, pero aun así, solo con mirarle, supo que él era fuerte. O al menos así se lo indicaba su fuerte e imponente presencia.

Y sin duda era apuesto, tanto que casi le parecía imposible que él fuese real. En realidad, de no haber tenido la certeza de que estaba despierta, hubiese jurado que él solo era un sueño. Algo irreal. Completa y absolutamente perfecto.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fueron sus palabras.

- Hola Pan.

La voz del muchacho sonó fuerte y masculina, pero a su misma vez fue sedante. Como si escucharla fuese un delirio para sus oídos. Cosa que la hizo sentirse insegura, pequeña e insignificante.

Jamás en toda su vida había conocido a alguien que con solo su presencia la impactara de aquella forma.

Ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabra. Simplemente se quedo muda de pura impresión.

Ante su silencio el muchacho entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, como si la mirara con mayor detenimiento.

- Eres Pan. No es así?- Le pregunto él.

- E.. yo... sí.- Balbuceo ella.

- Mi nombre es Shio.- Dijo extendiéndole la mano.- Es un placer conocerte.

Pan miro aquella mano que se tendió amistosa frente a ella y dudo unos segundos antes de estrecharla.

Al hacerlo, su contacto le resulto cálido, pese a que él extrañamente desprendía frialdad.

- No... yo... Nos conocemos?- Le pregunto ella aun un tanto nerviosa, pese a estar segura de no haber visto aquel muchacho en su vida.

El muchacho perfilo una media sonrisa ante aquella sonrisa, enmarcándola en su rostro serio.

- No, me temo que no.- Respondió.

- Y.. como sabes mi nombre?

El muchacho sonrió de nuevo ante aquello.

- Acaso importa?- Le respondió.- Solo estoy interesado en ti.

Tras aquellas palabras ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Pan realmente impresionada y él como si la estuviera analizando cuidadosamente.

Pero tras unos instantes de aquella forma, el muchacho alzo la vista al cielo, donde una nube había escampado para dejar entrever unos fuertes rayos de sol que hicieron que el joven apartara la vista rápidamente. Como si el sol hubiese podido quemarle.

Pan alzo la vista al cielo, en busca de una explicación lógica a aquella reacción, pero cuando volvió a mirar al frente él ya no estaba.

Miro a su alrededor, sin poder creer que él hubiese podido desaparecer de aquella manera, sin que ella ni siquiera le hubiese visto o sentido. Pero él ya no estaba.

Como si simplemente se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Que demonios había pasado?

Repentinamente, el chico más guapo del planta se presentaba frente a ella como si nada, se daba a conocer, le decía que solo estaba interesado en ella y después desaparecía como si solo se hubiese tratado de un fantasma.

* * *

Trunks revisaba uno montón de documentos referidos con la Corporación Cápsula poniendo todo su esfuerzo en concentrarse en ellos. Pero después de la noche que había pasado y su encuentro con Yuuki aquella mañana le estaba resultando casi imposible.

Su falta de sueño y su preocupación casi le hacia imposible concentrarse en nada. Y su cabeza volaba una y otra vez a Pan y al peligro que se cernía sobre ella.

Repentinamente el teléfono de su oficina sonó sacándolo de cualquier pensamiento. Al mirarlo, vio que era una llamada interna de su secretaria.

- Si?- Pregunto pulsando un botón.

- Señor Brief, tiene una visita. – Escuchó decir a su secretaria.- La señorita Pan desea verle.

Trunks se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

Pan. Al menos debía hacer años que Pan no venia a visitarle a las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula. Aunque seguramente hubiese ido a visitarle por algo relacionado con la noche anterior.

- Hágala pasar.- Contesto.

Tras decir aquellas palabras Trunks se levanto de la mesa para ir hasta la puerta y recibir a Pan, pero antes de que llegara a esta, Pan abrió de forma tímida la puerta de su despacho.

- Hola.- Dijo Pan algo nerviosa al ver a Trunks de pie, enfundado en un elegante traje de oficina, esperándola con una sonrisa en los labios.- Espero no interrumpir nada importante.

- En absoluto Pan. Pasa.- Le invito él.

Cerrando la puerta tras de si, una Pan visiblemente nerviosa, vestida con unos téjanos anchos y una camiseta de manga corta, entro en su despacho.

- Te he llamado esta mañana a casa, pero ya habías salido.- Le dijo Trunks.

- Así que ya has hablado con mi padre?- Le pregunto ella ante aquello.

- Sí. Me dijo que esta tarde iría a ver a Dende y Picolo, aunque no parecía muy convencido de que su respuesta fuese a ser diferente a la de él. Nadie sintió absolutamente nada.

- He desayunado con Bra y ella ni siquiera le dio importancia.

- Muy típico de Bra. Aunque me temo que no ha sido la única. Goten ni siquiera pareció escucharme.

- Porque nadie parece creer que sentimos aquella energía?

- Porque es extraño. – Le contesto él encaminándose hacia un pequeño sillón que había en su despacho, mientras le hacia un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.- Como dijo mi padre, eso no es algo selectivo. No tiene explicación que solo lo sintiéramos nosotros. Ni que desapareciera como lo hizo.

Pan suspiro tomando asiento a su lado.

- Así que seguimos sin poder hacer nada.- Concluyo ella.

- Eso me temo.

- He venido para nada.- Le respondió recostándose en el sillón.

- No del todo. En realidad quería hablarte de otra cosa.

Pan lo miro sorprendida ante aquello.

- Y bien?

- Hable con Yuuki esta mañana.

Al escuchar aquello Pan imagino que al fin Trunks le había explicado a su novia porque había salido volando, literalmente, por la ventana.

- Oh!- Se limito a decir.- Ha tenido que ser complicado.

- Ni te lo imaginas.- Le contesto.- Aunque ella parece haberlo aceptado sorprendentemente bien. En realidad quiere conocerte.

- Conocerme?- Pregunto sorprendida ante aquello.- A mi?

- Tuve que medio explicarle lo de ayer y le dije que éramos muy buenos amigos. He pensado que podríamos quedar los cuatro esta tarde.- El explico él eludiendo sus pesadillas y el hecho de que solo Yuuki las conociera.

- Los cuatro?

- Había pensado en que vinieras con Bra. Así podría conoceros a ambas.

- Claro.- Dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa. – Entonces llamare a Bra para saber si le parece bien.

- Perfecto.- Le dijo él con una sonrisa. – A las seis frente a la estación del Norte.

- Me parece bien. – Dijo levantándose del asiento con unas repentinas ganas de echar a correr.- Nos vemos allí entonces.

- Bien.- Le dijo Trunks.

* * *

Pan se miro nuevamente al espejo poniendo cara de fastidio.

Por increíble que pareciera no encontraba en su armario absolutamente nada que ponerse y eso le hacía pensar en Bra. Aunque en realidad ella no era así. Nunca se preocupaba demasiado si su ropa era la adecuada o si le sentaba bien o mal. En realidad tendía a elegirla por la comodidad que le ofrecía. Pero claro, nunca hubiese llegado a imaginar que un día tendría que vestirse para conocer a la novia de Trunks. Y lo cierto es que no sabía que imagen esperaba Trunks que ella diera.

- No hace falta que te molestes.- Escucho repentinamente a su espalda.- No existe la ropa adecuada para conocer a la novia de tu amor secreto.

Pan se dio la vuelta, para ver que Bra estaba de pie junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Bra, no te he sentido llegar.- Le dijo ella al verla.

- Puedo imaginar porque.- Le contesto ella acercándose para mirar su ropa con algo de disgusto.- Como se te ocurrió acceder a algo semejante?

- A que te refieres?- Le pregunto ella dándole de nuevo la espalda para mirarse al espejo.

- Cuando me dijiste que conocerías a la novia de Trunks imagine que sería dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Y la verdad, no espere que me metieras en esto.

- No he sido yo.- Le dijo ella quitándose de nuevo la camiseta que llevaba puesta, para lanzarla con las demás camisetas desechadas sobre la cama.- Fue tu hermano quien me pidió que te invitara. Al parecer Yuuki quiere conocernos.

Bra frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello como si no lograra entender el motivo.

- Tu hermano se lo ha contado.- Le dijo Pan ante aquello.

- A que te refieres con que se lo ha contado?- Le pregunto con un tono de voz poco amistoso.

Pan se dio la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo.

- Al aparecer Trunks salió anoche disparado por la ventana del apartamento de Yuuki, así que ha tenido que darle unas cuantas explicaciones.

Bra frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

- Trunks jamás le había contado eso a ninguna de sus novias.

- No creo que haya tenido otra elección.- Le dijo Pan encaminándose de nuevo a su armario para rebuscar en el algo diferente que ponerse.

- Eso no me gusta, tal vez deberíamos espantarla ahora que estamos a tiempo.

- Ni se te ocurra.- Le dijo Pan mirándola de nuevo.- Yuuki parece importante para tu hermano. Así que lo respetaras y no harás nada.

- Yo estoy de tu parte, sabes?- Le dijo ella enfadada.

- Pues entonces respeta mi decisión y compórtate esta tarde, por favor.

Bra bufo enfadada y se sentó sobre la cama, como si en realidad estuviera regañando a una niña pequeña.

- Estas realmente segura de todo esto Pan?- Le pregunto ella.- Estas contribuyendo a que la relación de mi hermano con esa chica se solidifique.

- Bra, ya te lo he dicho. Ya no estoy enamorada de tu hermano, solo fue un enamoramiento de niña estúpida que por fin he dejado atrás. Así que te pido que seas buena esta tarde, porque esto parece importante para tu hermano.

- Solo pretendía ayudarte.

- Si quieres ayudarme en algo levántate y ayúdame a elegir algo que ponerme.

- Tampoco es que tengas mucho donde elegir.- Se quejo ella levantándose de la cama.

* * *

Pan se sentía realmente ridícula. Y no solo por estar junto a Bra esperando a que Trunks y su novia aparecieran, mientras intentaba engañarse de que aquello le resultaba indiferente. Sino porque al final Bra y ella había acabado intercambiando parte de su ropa.

Sabía que había sido una mala idea nada más mirarse al espejo, pero Bra no le había vuelto a dejar que se cambiara de ropa y al final se había echo demasiado tarde.

Ahora Bra llevaba uno de sus téjanos con una de sus camiseta atrevidas y ella llevaba su falda tejana con una camiseta negra.

Estaba segura de que cualquiera que las conociera podría darse cuenta de que habían intercambiado sus ropas, sobretodo Trunks, y eso la avergonzaba de una forma horrible. Y para colmo, Bra había acabado luciendo más femenina que ella incluso con aquello.

- Deja de obsesionarte por la ropa.- Le susurro Bra ante su visible incomodidad.- Creo que la mezcla de nuestra ropa te ha dado un look deportivo pero algo más femenino del que llevas habitualmente. Es perfecto.

- La falda es demasiado corta.- Se quejo ella tirando de la tela.- No voy a poder moverme.

- Deja de tirar de la falda, vas a romperla. – La regaño ella.- No se te ve absolutamente nada.

- Esto es ridículo.- Murmuro ella entre dientes. – Es la ultima vez que te pido ayuda con algo.

- Quieres dejarlo de una vez? Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para cambiarte de ropa, así que intenta comportarte con naturalidad.

- Ese es el problema, Bra, que esto no es natural para mi.

- Y ellos que sabrán? Yuuki ni te conoce y hace meses que no veías a Trunks. Ahora tienes dieciocho años, nadie se va a sorprender porque lleves falda.

Pan suspiro y rezo porque aquello fuera cierto. Aunque nadie iba ha hacer que olvidara aquella maldita tarde en toda su vida. De eso estaba segura.

- Aquí llegan.- Le susurro Bra.

Ante aquellas palabras alzo la vista para ver como la pareja se aproximaba a ellas.

Trunks lucia un look mucho más deportivo que el de aquella mañana. Llevaba unos pantalones negros con bolsillos a los lados y una camiseta de manga corta blanca y ajustada.

Pero aquella vez su atención se poso sobre la chica que lo acompañaba tomada de su mano.

Ella tenía el cabello largo y negro, recogido en un elaborado peinado. Vestía unos pantalones téjanos realmente cortos y una camiseta con algo de escote.

No hacía falta más para darse cuenta de que su carácter se parecería más al de Bra que al suyo. Al menos a lo que a ropa se refería. Ya que ella lucia realmente femenina.

Pero lo peor de todo es que ella era realmente bonita. Su rostro era perfecto. Tenía los ojos grandes y de color azul, conjuntado con unos labios gruesos y carnosos.

En que mundo podía ella competir con semejante belleza?

- Pan, Bra.- Dijo Trunks al llegar junto a ellas.- Os presento a Yuuki. Yuuki, mi hermana Bra y Pan, la amiga de la que tanto te he hablado.

- Es un placer.- Dijo ella extendiendo su mano para saludar a Bra y después a ella.

Cuando ella le tomo la mano en forma de saludo, se fijo en la fragilidad de la misma y en la sonrisa que sus labios le ofrecieron, que lucio realmente sincera.

- Trunks me ha hablado mucho de vosotras. Tenía muchas ganas de conoceros.

- Trunks también nos ha hablado de ti.- Contesto Pan intentando ser amable.

- Yuuki y yo habíamos pensado en ir todos juntos a cenar a un restaurante que no queda demasiado lejos de aquí, si os parece bien.- Les dijo Trunks.

- Por mi esta bien.- Dijo Pan dirigiendo una mirada a Bra que aun no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

- Por mi también. – Contesto al fin. – Aunque esta noche invitas tu, hermanito.- Dijo emprendiendo el paso.

Pan sonrió algo avergonzada ante aquello y miro a Trunks, quien parecía divertido con la respuesta de su hermana.

- Ya la iras conociendo.- Fue lo único que él le dijo a Yuuki.

- Claro.- Susurro ella.

- Vamos?- Le dijo Trunks mirándola.

- Sí, claro.

Pan acelero el paso para pillar a Bra y dejar un margen de distancia entre ella y la feliz pareja. Aunque al final tuvieron que dejarse guiar para llegar hasta el restaurante, que resulto ser una hamburguesería.

- La próxima vez yo elegiré el restaurante. – Se quejo Bra mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa del restaurante.- Entre tu y Pan acabare odiando las hamburguesas.

- Si lo deseas podemos ir a otro lugar.- Dijo Yuuki rápidamente.

- No te preocupes, Yuuki. Bra tiende a quejarse por todo.- Le dijo Trunks mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

- Será eso.- Contesto ella tomando la carta.

- A mi me parece genial.- Dijo Pan ojeando la carta. – Pienso pedirme una hamburguesa triple! Estaba muerta de hambre.

- Con cebolla.- Añadió Trunks.

- Tomate.- Prosiguió ella mientras se le hacia la boca agua.

- Y doble de queso.

- Vaya.- Dijo Yuuki mirándoles con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.- Veo que también compartís el gran apetito.

- En realidad parece que soy la única que no ha heredado la glotonería. – Añadió Bra mirándola.- Es muy común entre nosotros comer desorbitadamente. Así que te aconsejo que nunca nos invites a comer a menos que quieras arruinarte.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.- Dijo ella divertida.

- Tienes que probar las patatas, Pan. Las hacen deliciosas.- Proseguían Trunks y Pan.

- De verdad? Y que tal los muslos de pollo?

- Deliciosos.

- Bien, pediremos tres raciones.

Con una mesa ya repleta de comida, Pan tomo su hamburguesa triple entre las manos y sonrió antes de darle un gran bocado, mientras se decía a si misma que al menos sacaría algo bueno de aquello.

En aquellos momentos, Trunks y Bra hablaban por su cuenta y Yuuki parecía entretenida comiendo y mirando por la ventana que daba a la calle.

- Pan.- Le dijo repentinamente Yuuki con un tono de voz que expresaba extrañeza.

- Si?- Le pregunto ella aun con la boca medio llena.

- Conoces a ese chico?- Dijo señalándole a alguien de la calle.- Lleva rato ahí y parece mirarte.

Ante aquellas palabras no solo ella se asomo a ver de quien se trataba, sino que lo hicieron los tres a la misma vez.

Pero solo fue Pan la que repentinamente se atraganto con la comida al ver al apuesto muchacho de aquella mañana al otro lado de la calle, mirando fijamente hacia ella.

Realmente había llegado a considerar la idea de haberle imaginado. Pero allí estaba él de nuevo. Mirándole con aquella expresión fija que parecía desarmarla. Como si estuviera esperándola.

- Dios mío! Es realmente apuesto!- Exclamo Bra mirándola.- Realmente le conoces?

Pan ignoro las palabras de Bra y volvió a mirar por la ventana para ver que él seguía allí. Su fantasma.

Realmente hubiese deseado poder ignorarlo. Pero aquello ya resultaba demasiado extraño.

- Disculparme.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y sorprendiendo tanto a Trunks como a Bra.

A paso ligero, Pan se dirigió a salir del restaurante para poder salir al encuentro de aquel misterioso y apuesto muchacho.

- No me lo puedo creer.- Dio Bra realmente divertida con la situación pegándose a la ventana.- Mírale! Ese tipo no despega la mirada de ella.

Trunks frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su hermana y volvió a mirar al chico que tan atrevidamente había estado mirando a Pan segundos atrás.

Bra tenía razón, mientras Pan se encaminaba hacia él, este no había despegado la mirada de ella ni un solo instante. La seguía como un cazador a su presa. Midiendo cada movimiento. Examinando detenidamente cada gesto.

Cuando Pan llego hasta él, se quedaron el uno frente al otro, mirándose si decirse nada.

- Será su novio?- Pregunto Yuuki.

Lo sería? Se pregunto él también.

Desde luego eso no sería algo sorprendente. Pan era hermosa y esa era la menor de sus cualidades.

Era bastante lógico que ella tuviera novio y que este la mirara de la forma en que lo hacia aquel muchacho. Pero eso no hizo que aquello le molestara menos.

Además, él no parecía un chico cualquiera. En realidad, pese a que no desprendía ningún tipo de energía, él no parecía un humano cualquiera. Su aspecto era amenazante, peligroso.

Por su lado Pan tenía la mirada fija sobre el perfecto y apuesto chico, que con sus penetrantes ojos negros, la mirada nuevamente de una forma intensa y fija, descolocándola de la realidad.

En realidad, en aquellos momentos ni siquiera era consciente de que a escasos metros Trunks, Bra y Yuuki estuvieran mirándola. Porque cuando él la miraba de aquella manera, como si intentara ver su alma a través de sus ojos, ella quedaba presa de una sensación extraña que la paralizaba por completo.

Era consciente de que él no era un humano normal. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera humano. Pero cuando lo tenía frente a ella ese pequeño detalle no parecía importarle demasiado. Por extraño que pareciera.

- Hola Pan.- Volvió a decirle él.

- Hola.- Le contesto ella.

Ante su saludo, el muchacho sonrió levemente.

- Siento lo de esta mañana.- Se disculpo.

- Desapareciste.- Le dijo ella.

- Yo no lo diría así.- Le contesto él.

- Quien eres?- Le pregunto.- Porque me sigues?

- Ya sabes mi nombre.- Le contesto él. – Y ya sabes lo que quiero.

Ante aquellas palabras Pan recordó lo que el muchacho le había dicho aquella misma mañana "Solo estoy interesado en ti"

- Yo..- Dijo ella nerviosa al recordar aquello.- No se que es lo que esperas de mi pero..

- Tiempo.- Le corto él.- Solo quiero un poco de tiempo para conocerte.

- Y porque debería dártelo?- Le contesto ella.

- Porque tu también quieres conocerme.

Pan se sorprendió ante aquella atrevida respuesta, pero en realidad sabía que él tenia razón. Él despertaba su curiosidad. Deseaba saber quien era realmente. Saber que hacia allí y que quería de ella. Pero sobretodo, porque tenía aquella extraña sensación cuando estaba a su lado.

- Cuando? Donde?- Pregunto sin llegar a creerse que lo hubiese dicho en voz alta.

- No te preocupes por eso. Se como encontrarte.- Le contesto sin más.- Ahora debes marcharte, tienes amigos esperándote.

Con aquellas palabras y por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, Shio despego la mirada de ella para dedicar una seca mirada a Bra, Trunks y Yuuki que seguían mirándoles desde la ventana del restaurante.

Sonrió al verles, aunque la expresión de su rostro siguió fría.

Después volvió a mirarla, como si aquello no tuviera la mayor importancia y repentinamente alzo una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Pan hubiese deseado poder reaccionar y detener aquello, pero ni siquiera pudo moverse.

La yema de sus dedos acaricio levemente su mejilla, como si en realidad temiera tocarla y romperla, siendo el contacto mucho más cálido de lo que su imagen le había hecho esperar. Después aferró cuidadosamente un mechón de su cabello y lo acaricio entre sus dedos.

- Cálida.- Le susurro al soltarlo y apartando definitivamente la mano de ella.- Realmente cálida. Como la misma luz del sol.

Pan seguía petrificada en el sitio, sin ni siquiera articular palabra. Mientras su mente volvía a decirle que él sencillamente no podía ser real.

- Adiós Pan, nos veremos pronto.

Con aquellas palabras y a diferencia de aquella misma mañana, el muchacho se alejo de ella a paso tranquilo, perdiéndose entre la multitud de personas que paseaban a aquellas horas por el lugar. Y no logró volver en si hasta haberle perdido definitivamente de vista.

Entonces miro nuevamente hacia el restaurante, para ver que en aquellos momentos solo Bra estaba aun expectante en la ventana.

Que Dende la protegiera si iba a tener que explicarle aquello a Bra. Sobretodo en presencia de Trunks.

* * *

De camino al apartamento de Yuuki, con ella de su brazo, Trunks no era capaz de dejar de pensar en los últimos y extraños acontecimientos.

Aquella mañana, Yuuki le había pedido ir un poco más despacio en su relación mientras se amoldaba a la gran noticia de quien era realmente él y por suerte, podría irse a su apartamento a dormir aquella noche. Algo que empezaba a necesitar seriamente. Si es que todo lo que llevaba en la cabeza se lo permitía.

Estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas a la misma vez y si ya eran pocas, repentinamente aparece aquel muchacho extraño.

No había podido evitar fijarse en él mientras hablaba con Pan en la calle y realmente no sabía que esperar de alguien así.

A simple vista le había impresionado su seguridad y su aparente frialdad. Como si nada en aquel mundo pudiese importarle o asustarle. Pero después había alzado una mano y había acariciado el rostro y el cabello de Pan y una extraña expresión había cruzado su rostro. Como si ella en si misma, lo fuese todo.

- Estas pensando en Pan?- Le pregunto Yuuki haciéndole volver en si.

Trunks le miro ante aquella pregunta y se limito a afirmar con la cabeza levemente.

- Ha sido extraño, no? – Le pregunto ella.- Ni siquiera respondió a las mil preguntas que Bra le hizo. Se limito a decir que era un viejo conocido. Bra parecía muy enfadada con sus respuestas. Crees que Pan mentía?

- No lo se.- Se limito a contestar.

Yuuki lo miro ante aquello y después volvió a posar la vista al frente.

- Vas a contarme porque pareces tan preocupado?

Trunks volvió a mirar a Yuuki, para ver que ella seguía mirando al frente pese a su pregunta.

- Ese tipo era realmente extraño. Es difícil de explicar, pero al verle no me dio la sensación de que fuera humano.

- Crees que es como vosotros?- Le pregunto ella.

- No lo se. Aunque no desprendía ningún tipo de energía. – Trunks negó con la cabeza.- Seguramente sean solo estupideces mías. Esas malditas pesadillas están volviéndome loco.

- Has vuelto a tener alguna?

- No. Aunque no he tenido la ocasión.- Le respondió.

- No has dormido nada desde ayer por la tarde?- Le pregunto ella sorprendida.

- Nada en absoluto.

- Como puedes seguir despierto?

Trunks se rió brevemente ante aquello.

- Aunque no lo creas, he pasado mucho más tiempo sin dormir que unas pocas horas. Al menos cuando ha sido necesario. Aunque sinceramente, estoy bastante desentrenado.

- Comprendo.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nada más despertarse, Pan se enfundo en su traje de entrenamiento, con el único objetivo de entrenarse hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas para nada más, ni siquiera para pensar.

La noche anterior había acabado siendo una pesadilla, en la que Bra la había atacado con un millón de preguntas y acusaciones que no se vio en posición de contestar. Intentando eludir el tema diciendo que aquel muchacho era un viejo conocido que simplemente se había detenido a saludarla.

Pero a quien había pretendido engañar?

Estaba más que segura de que nadie había creído sus palabras. Pero al menos solo Bra se lo había echo notar.

Pero claro, explicarles la verdad hubiese sido mucho peor. Seguramente Bra la hubiese animado a que intentara conquistar al joven y Trunks se habría negado a que se encontrara con él. Así que lo mejor había sido mentirles, aunque no se sintiera orgullosa de ello.

Después de todo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que volviera a encontrarse con aquel muchacho. Aunque algo en su interior le indicara lo contrario.

- A donde te crees que vas?- Le dijo su madre justo cuando se disponía a salir por la ventana.

Pan se volvió para mirar a su madre con una fingida sonrisa dulce en los labios.

- A entrenar? – Le pregunto.

- Prometiste que hoy irías a ver a tu abuelo.- Le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Pan apretó los labios ante aquello, recordando isofactamente la promesa que le había echo a su madre. Ya que una de las condiciones de que la dejara estudiar en casa era que se encargaría de las cuentas de los varios gimnasios que su abuelo tenía por toda la cuidad. Acto que ya había descuidado bastante.

- Solo serán unas horas, te prometo que después iré a ver al abuelo.

- Pan...- Le dijo ella no muy segura.

- Mama, hace tiempo que no entreno. Necesito salir, aunque solo sean un par de horas. Te prometo que después me podré a trabajar y no parare hasta haberlo dejado todo al día.

- Lo has prometido Pan. No me hagas recordártelo.

- No tendrás que hacerlo.- Le contesto ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Esta bien. Ve.

Pan no espero a nada más, en segundos desapareció dejando su hogar atrás.

Cuando llego a la verde llanura en la que solía entrenarse, Pan no perdió el tiempo, dado que este era escaso.

Realmente odiaba que su vida humana le ocupara tanto tiempo que no la dejara entrenar todo lo que ella desearía hacerlo. Aunque en realidad no sabía cuanto le gustaba, hasta que no se ponía a ello. Solo entonces, cuando sentía su energía correr por sus venas de una forma descontrolada, acumulando su poder, recordaba realmente quien era y lo mucho que le gustaba sentirse tan poderosa.

Cuando termino el entrenamiento se tumbo sobre la hierba y contemplo el cielo azul que había sobre ella, dejándose llenar por la paz que reinaba en aquel maravilloso lugar. Completamente ajena a los oscuros ojos negros que la observaban.

**CONTINUARA........**

UHF!! Ya estamos de vuelta. Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo. (La cosa empieza a ponerse complicada). Ya os adelanto que el próximo capitulo va a ser interesante!!!!

Aprovecho la oportunidad para saludar a mis primeros lectores: **Schala S** (mi peque adorada), **eorez**, **Alexeigirl**, **Anika-san**, **Sakura Pink**, **Veg732**, **Sakura ssn** y **Camy**. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Intentare ir contestando vuestros reviews personalmente uno a uno. Aunque siempre me gusta saludar por aquí.

Matta ne!!


	4. Una energia oscura

**Una energía oscura.**

Seguramente debía haberlo heredado de su abuelo. Porque cuando se tumbaba al aire libre, lejos del ruido y el ajetreo de la cuidad, para dejarse envolver por la vida tranquila de la naturaliza, su corazón parecía estar en paz.

Estaba segura de que aquel sentimiento de adoración por la naturaleza y la vida, eran lo que había llevado a su abuelo Goku a defender aquel planeta con su vida una y otra vez. Y lo cierto era que no podía culparle. Porque seguramente no existía nada más hermoso que la vida en si misma.

Estar allí tumbada, sintiendo la energía que desprendían las cosas de su alrededor, el aire puro rozando su cuerpo y la luz del sol calentándola, llenándola de vida, no tenía precio. Simplemente era el tesoro más preciado que tenían los humanos. Aquella tierra llena de vida.

- Fascinante.

Aquella familiar voz que sonó frente a ella, hizo que Pan se incorporara de forma inmediata, para ver con sobresalto que Shio, el muchacho misterioso, estaba frente a ella. Bajo la sombra de un árbol, la miraba como con curiosidad, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como si nada.

Eran pocas las veces en las que ella había sentido miedo. Realmente pocas, sobretodo si tenía en cuenta las muchas situaciones peligrosas en las que se había visto implicada. Pero allí, bajo un radiante sol, en un día tranquilo, lo sintió.

El hecho de no haberle sentido llegar, la asustaba. Que no hubiese notado su presencia hasta que él no había hablado, la asustaba. Pero lo que realmente la asustaba más, era que él la hubiese encontrado. Que la hubiese estado observando desde quien sabía cuando y que siguiera allí. Mirándola.

No era normal. Pues una cosa era no haber detectado su energía o su presencia en mitad de una cuidad llena de gente y otra muy distinta no haberle sentido allí. Algo! Aunque hubiese sido la más minima de las energías, el más mínimo ruido. Pero él no desprendía ni la más minima vida. Como si en realidad estuviese muerto. Como si realmente fuese un fantasma.

Se puso en pie, de forma lenta y alerta a cualquier movimiento que él pudiera hacer. Pero este solo se dedico a observarla.

Pensó en sus alternativas.

Podía enfrentarle, intentar averiguar quien era, que era y que quería de ella. O podía intentar huir. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que pudiera hacer aquello ultimo.

- No tengas miedo. – Le dijo él como si pudiera leer su mente.- No voy ha hacerte ningún daño.

- Que haces aquí?- Le pregunto ella aun alerta.

- Tranquilízate Pan. Estas aumentando tu energía y eso puedo alertar a tus amigos.

Lejos de tranquilizarla, aquellas palabras la asustaron aun más.

Él podía sentir su energía. Sabía que sus amigos podían detectarla. Sabía que ellos vendrían en su ayuda.

Quien era Shio? Quien era aquel ser de aspecto perfecto?

- Sigues haciéndolo.- Le recalco él.

- Y seguiré haciéndolo si no te marchas de inmediato.

- Te aseguro que no voy ha hacerte ningún daño. No es esa mi intención.

- Entonces que es lo que quieres?- Le pregunto.

- Quería conocerte.- Le contesto. – Ver el mundo a través de tus ojos. Entenderlo.

- Entender el que?

- Aun es muy pronto para que sepas eso.- Le respondió.

- No me importa.- Le respondió ella.- Quiero que te marches, ahora. Y que no vuelvas.

- Realmente es eso lo que quieres?- Le pregunto.

Pan lo miro durante unos segundos antes de contestar a aquello.

- Sí. –Contesto.

Al decir aquellas palabras Shio alzo la vista al cielo, como si sintiera algo que ella no pudo sentir.

Una vez más Pan alzo la vista para busca aquello que él detectaba antes de desparecer y al caer en ello volvió a mirarle, para descubrir que él había vuelto a hacerlo.

La noche anterior había decidido no hablar de aquello con Trunks, pero después de lo ocurrido no tenía otra opción que dar a conocer a Shio y a sus aparentes habilidades.

Aunque eso tendría que ser después de un largo día de trabajo.

* * *

Había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana reunido. Intentando concentrar toda su atención en los siempre aburridos asuntos de la Corporación Cápsula. Tras aquella reunión, había pasado otro largo rato al teléfono hablando con un importante cliente de la cuidad del Este.

Por suerte aquella noche había logrado dormir tranquilamente sin soñar absolutamente nada. Sin soñar con Pan.

Aunque lo cierto era que no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Ni a ella, ni a aquel extraño muchacho con el que había estado hablando la noche anterior.

Con aquellos pensamientos Trunks miro su reloj. Había quedado en menos de una hora y media con Yuuki para comer y aun tenía mucho trabajo atrasado encima de la mesa, se recordó obligándose a volver al trabajo.

Pero en cuanto se puso a ello, su secretaría entro en su despacho después de haber llamado a la puerta débilmente.

- Sr. Brief. Ha tenido dos llamadas mientras estaba al teléfono.- Le anuncio ella.- El ha llamado para saber cuando tendrá preparado los planos para su nueva instalación y la señorita Pan dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted. Digo un número de teléfono al que podía llamarla.- Le dijo entregándole una pequeña nota con el teléfono.

- Llame al señor Ogu y dígale que tendrá sus planos mañana a primera hora de la tarde.- Dijo mientras tomaba la pequeña nota de Pan y observaba el teléfono.

- En seguida señor Brief.

Nada más quedarse a solas de nuevo, Trunks tomo el teléfono y marco el número de teléfono que aparecía en el, preguntándose porque Pan le habría llamado o para que.

- Buenos días.- Respondió una voz femenina.- Esta llamando a las oficinas Satan, en que puedo ayudarle?

- Buenos días.- Contesto él un tanto sorprendido de que Pan lo llamara desde un lugar como aquel. Aunque imagino que habría ido a ver a su abuelo.- Podría ponerme con la señorita Pan, por favor.

- La señorita Pan ha tenido que salir. Quien le llama?

- Soy Trunks, la señorita Pan me ha llamado hace un rato.

- Oh, señor Brief.- Contesto ella al escucharle.- La señorita Pan tuvo que salir ha hacer unas gestiones, pero me dejo una nota por si usted le llamaba en su ausencia. Dijo que era muy importante que se reunieran esta tarde. Estación del Norte a las seis.

- Entendido.

- Debo decirle que esta de acuerdo, señor Brief?- Le pregunto la interlocutora.

- Sí, no hay ningún problema. Estación del Norte a las seis. – Confirmo él.

- No se preocupe, señor Brief, le daré su nota en cuanto regrese.

* * *

Pan tuvo que hacer uso de toda su energía para lograr alcanzar su objetivo a tiempo. Pero no fue hasta que puso los pies en el interior del banco que no pudo suspirar tranquila.

Allí, con una pila de documentos en sus manos, miro su reloj, para ver con satisfacción que había llegado apenas unos minutos antes de que cerraran el banco.

Estaba segura de que si no hubiese llegado a tiempo tendría que haberse enfrentado con el enfado de su madre y eso si que no era algo bueno. Pero lo cierto era que no había dado abasto en toda la mañana. Jurándose a si misma no acumular tanto trabajo para la próxima vez.

Ya con un paso más tranquilo, Pan se puso en la larga cola de clientes a esperar su turno e intento relajarse un poco.

Nada parecía salirle bien aquella mañana. Primero su madre la había obligado a estar allí, después Shio había interrumpido su único momento de tranquilidad como un anuncio de una nueva amenaza. Había fracasado en su intento de localizar a Trunks y había trabajado más de lo que su cabeza podía manejar. A aquellas horas los números parecían salirle por las orejas. Como detestaba su trabajo en las oficinas Satan! Si no fuera porque era por echarle una mano a su abuelo, se hubiese negado desde el principio.

Y para rematar la mañana, le esperaba una larga espera para que fuera atenida en el banco.

Estaba claro que aquella mañana hubiese sido mejor no levantarse de la cama.

- Pan?- Escucho repentinamente tras su espalda.

Al escuchar su nombre, Pan se dio la vuelta, para ver con sorpresa que Yuuki, la novia de Trunks, la miraba a escasos pasos de ella con una sonrisa en los labios

Estaba claro que su mañana si podía empeorar.

Pan. Menuda coincidencia!- Exclamo ella.

- Yuuki. Que sorpresa.- Contesto intentando sonar amable.- Que haces aquí?

- Trabajo.- Dijo enseñándole unos informes que llevaba en las manos.- Trabajo para una pequeña tienda del centro.

- Lo mismo que yo.- Dijo enseñándole ella su enrome pila de documentos.

- Creía que aun estabas estudiando.

- Bueno, sí. Pero a veces ayudo a mi abuelo con su negocio. – Le dijo ella mientras se preguntaba si Trunks le habría dicho que era la nieta del gran Satan.

- Eso esta bien.- Le contesto ella con una sonrisa amable en los labios.- Anoche me lo pase muy bien con vosotras. Trunks me habla tanto de ti que tenía enromes ganas de conocerte. Espero que no fuera ninguna molestia.

- En absoluto.- Mintió ella preguntándose si realmente Trunks hablaba tanto de ella como Yuuki decía. – Lo que es importante para Trunks también es importante para mi.

- Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso. Trunks también es importante para mi y tu pareces importante para él. Más aun desde que me contó.. bueno, ya sabes.- Le dijo ella.

- Claro.- Le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

- Que te parecería si quedáramos un día de estos, tu y yo?

Pan abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello con algo de espanto. Una cosa era ser amable con la novia de Trunks y otra muy distinta era hacerse su amiga.

Estaba claro que la mañana no podía ir a peor.

- Todo el mundo al suelo. Esto es un atraco!

- Genial!- Exclamo Pan casi indiferente a la banda de hombres armados que entraron en el banco armados y enmascarados.- Realmente genial!- Se quejo realmente malhumorada.

En cuestión de segundos, todos los clientes se tumbaron sobre el suelo asustados ante el rápido despliegue de atracadores bien armados.

- Pan, agáchate.- Le dijo Yuuki asustada, quien se había inclinado para tumbarse en el suelo.

- Esto es increíble. – Se quejo ella ignorándola.- Menuda mañana.

- Pan...- Le dijo ella asustada.

- Tu!- Le grito uno de los hombres enmascarados mientras la apuntaba con un arma.- He dicho que al suelo.

Pan miro a Yuuki ante aquello, quien la miraba con espanto, y se pregunto que era lo que debía hacer. No sabía si ella estaba preparada para ver lo que estaba apunto de ver. Si Trunks le había contado realmente todo lo que ellos podían hacer. Pero dejar que atracaran el banco tampoco parecía una solución.

Frunciendo el ceño molesta ante aquella decisión, Pan alzo su ki, con el único objetivo de captar la atención de Trunks.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquellos dos últimos días sabía que él estaría atento a su energía y que captaría aquello como un aviso.

- Es que eres sorda? Al suelo!!- Le grito de nuevo el hombre captando la atención de sus compañeros.

* * *

Trunks firmo el ultimo de los contratos que había tenido pendiente de revisar sobre su mesa y lo dejo sobre la pila de trabajo que había terminado aquella mañana dando un largo suspiro.

Miro su reloj y aliviado vio que aun le quedaban veinte minutos para encontrarse con Yuuki, con lo que al fin podría descansar aunque fuesen unos minutos.

Se recostó sobre la cómoda silla de su mesa de despacho y cruzó sus brazos de forma despreocupada bajo su cabeza. Cerro los ojos y disfruto del silencio que increíblemente le rodeaba.

Fue entonces, mientras su mente se quedaba en blanco, cuando la sintió.

Su energía, la cual siempre se percibía clara y cálida, se propago por los cielos, leve, pero suficientemente para saber que se trataba de un aviso.

Pan estaba emitiendo una señal de socorro, aunque tan débil que seguramente solo él lo percibiría como tal. Con lo que tuvo una cosa clara. Pan lo estaba alertando, solo a él.

Se levanto del asiento de un salto y en cuentón de segundos dejaba atrás una ventana abierta.

* * *

Pan tenía la situación controlada. Había analizado la posición de los asaltadores, las armas que llevaban, el porcentaje de peligro que rodeaba a los humanos. El tiempo que iba a tardar en desarmarles, los ojos que serian testigo de ello, las posibles reacciones de las personas que la rodeaban. Todo. Y era algo fácil. Sencillo. Siempre y cuando no te importara que la gente que había en el banco viera de lo que eras capaz de hacer.

Pero claro, dejarse ganar no era algo para lo que estuviese preparada tampoco.

- Es que no lo has oído, mocosa?- Le grito otro de los hombres apuntándola con su arma.- Ha dicho que al suelo!

- Pan, por favor.- Le suplico Yuuki que estaba agachada a su lado.

Pan la miro. Su miedo era visible. Real. Estaba preocupada por ella. Porque pudiera salir herida.

Después de todo no había entendido lo que ellos eran. Lo que era Trunks. Porque de ser así habría sabido que aquello solo era un juego de niños.

Levanto la vista nuevamente con una decisión en mente. Si algo había aprendido en la vida era que la verdad siempre acababa ganado la batalla y no podía correr el riesgo de no hacer nada por miedo a que Yuuki viera más de lo que necesitaba ver.

Pero al hacerlo y para sorpresa de todos, Shio estaba repentinamente frente a ella. Entre los hombres que la apuntaban con sus armas y ella. Con su fría y calculadora mirada sobre aquellas armas que la apuntaban.

- Pero quien es ese tipo?

- De donde ha salido?

La confusión entre los atracadoras ante la aparición de su "fantasma" era total. Cosa que los hizo ponerse nerviosos e inquietos. Algo que era peligroso cuando se mezclaba armas y humanos.

- Vosotros dos, mocosos! Al suelo o no lo contáis.- Les grito uno de los atracadores.

Ante aquellas palabras Shio frunció el ceño con suma tranquilidad, alzo un brazo, expendiéndolo en dirección de los atracadores y abrió la palma de su mano.

- Tu, humano.- Dijo con voz hosca.- Como te atreves a amenazarme?

La fuente de su energía se encendió de la nada. Débil, imperceptible. Como una pequeña lucecita encendiéndose en su interior. Pero en apenas cuestión de décimas de segundos, esta aumento de una forma casi inexplicable.

Entonces la idea de sus intenciones cruzo la mente de Pan justo cuando toda aquella energía se concentraba en la palma de su mano.

Todo ocurrió en un par de segundos.

Grito.

- Shio, no. Detente!

Pero aquello fue demasiado tarde, porque él ya no pudo detenerse, viéndose obligada a agacharse para cubrir el cuerpo indefenso de Yuuki, sin poder hacer nada por el resto.

Su energía se desato como una honda expansiva, invisible para el ojo humano, pero devastadora.

Todo voló por los aires y los grandes aparadores de cristal del banco se hicieron trizas, convirtiéndose en diminutos trocitos que volaron hacia todas partes.

Su ataque, a simples humanos, fue devastador. Estaba segura de que ningún ser humano habría sobrevivido a algo semejante. Pero había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera le había dejado opción a ayudarles.

Pero aquello no había sido lo peor. No. Sino el hecho de que aquella oscura energía que lo había devastado todo a su paso, no era desconocida. Ya la había sentido una vez, hacia escasas dos noches. Cruzando los cielos.

Fustrada, enfadada y asustada. Pan alzo la vista cuando todo se quedo de nuevo tranquilo y en calma, para ver, como entre el humo, la silueta del muchacho empezaba a perfilarse.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron sobre ella en pocos segundos, con la misma expresión con la que solía mirarla a menudo. Expectante.

- Porque lo has hecho?- Le pregunto ella al borde de las lagrimas.- No era necesario!

- Solo he detenido el atraco.- Contesto él en su ya habitual tono de voz frío y distante.

- No así. No de este modo! – Le grito.

- De que modo?- Le pregunto.

Pan estuvo apunto de gritarle que les había matado a todos, cuando repentinamente Yuuki se movió bajo su cuerpo.

Entonces percibió algo que el miedo no le había permitido sentir antes. Todas y cada una de las personas que había en el banco, seguían con vida. Sus energías seguían sintiéndose con la misma fuerza como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.

Con sorpresa miro a su alredor, para ver a las primeras personas levantándose del mar de escombros en el que se había convertido el banco, completamente ilesos.

Pero era algo inexplicable. No había forma humana de que un humano hubiese sobrevivido a algo así.

- No soy un asesino.- Le dijo él ante su sorpresa, como si hubiese podido leerle la mente.- Sus vidas serán útiles muy pronto.

* * *

Trunks había divisado el edificio de las oficinas Maratko, desde donde había percibido la energía de Pan, cuando repentinamente volvió a sentir aquella oscura energía que dos noches atrás le había hecho salir en busca de Pan.

Durante unos instantes esta se sintió totalmente insignificante, para aumentar de una forma casi inexplicable en cuestión de segundos.

No supo como explicarlo, aunque de algo si estuvo seguro. Aquella oscura energía provenía del mismo lugar donde instantes antes había sentido a Pan. Cosa que provoco que instantáneamente todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de puro terror ante el hecho de que Pan estuviera tan cerca de un peligro tan grande.

Acelero su vuelo, pero repentinamente la planta baja del edificio Maratko, donde se encontraba uno de los principales bancos de la cuidad, voló literalmente por los aires, ante la liberación de una fuerte energía que seguramente habría acabado con todo a su paso.

Ante aquello Trunks concentro toda su energía en cuestión de segundos terminando con la distancia que lo separaba de aquel lugar que ahora estaba envuelto en una cortina de humo con un único objetivo. Salvar a Pan.

* * *

No soy un asesino. Le había dicho.

Y sin más, él perfecto muchacho le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Pan, aun sin lograr entender como era posible que Shio hubiese utilizado todo aquel poder en cuestión de segundos y sin haber dañado absolutamente a nadie, miro aquella mano con verdadera confusión.

Era o no era Shio una amenaza?

Lo cierto era que todo indicaba que lo era y aun así, él no había echo absolutamente nada para ser considerado así. En realidad, aquel ser de energía oscura y de aspecto perfecto y peligroso, siempre había sido amable con ella.

Pero a pesar de todas sus dudas razonables, su mano se extendió casi por voluntad propia para aferrar la de él, aun pese a no necesitar su ayuda para levantarse, cuando repentinamente algo se interpuso ante ellos.

Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa y había quedado tan impactada con lo ocurrido que ni siquiera había sentido la energía de Trunks, que amenazante, emergía de su cuerpo, preparándolo para atacar.

- Trunks!- Dijo ella levantándose del suelo de un salto.

- No te muevas de donde estas Pan.- Le dijo él en un tono seco, mientras su mirada amenazante se fijaba sobre Shio.

Pan miro con miedo a los dos hombres que en aquellos momentos se miraban fijamente, como el que se preparaba para luchar.

A su vez Yuuki se levantaba junto a ella, cosa que la obligo a ponerla a su espalda para protegerla si repentinamente ambos guerreros se atacaban.

- Pan que...?- Le pregunto ella.

- Ahora no.- Le corto ella secamente volviendo la vista a los dos hombres.

No sabía que hacer. Sabía que si Shio era realmente una amenaza Trunks le atacaría sin ni siquiera pensarlo, incluso ella lo haría. Pero después de haber visto de lo que era capaz Shio, dudaba que pudieran hacer algo al respecto.

Podía su corazón latirle con fuerza bajo el pecho, desbocado y su respiración estaba agitada. Porque fuera lo que fuera Shio, no estaban preparados para ganarle.

- Mi energía a captado la atención de vuestros amigos.- Hablo Shio repentinamente.- Tal vez sea mejor que busquemos un lugar mejor en el que hablar.

Al sentir aquello tanto Trunks como Pan advirtieron que sus palabras eran ciertas. Las energías de Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, A18, Picolo e incluso de la de Bra, podían sentirse con claridad aproximándose a ellos. Ya que al parecer aquella vez todos habían logrado sentir la energía de Shio.

Sin decir una palabra más, Shio se dio la vuelta y salió caminando tranquilamente del banco dejando atrás a unos confundidos guerreros.

Al verse a solas, Trunks se dio la vuelta y miro a Pan y a Yuuki.

- Estáis bien?- Les pregunto.

- Creo que si.- Contesto Yuuki confusa.

Pan se limito a afirma con la cabeza.

Ante aquello Trunks suspiro y miro el destrozado banco y a las personas, que milagrosamente, se ponían en pie y salían del banco confusas, pero completamente ilesas. Solo los atracadores yacían inconscientes en el suelo. Aunque vivios.

Que demonios había ocurrido? Se pregunto.

Como era posible que aquellas personas siguieran con vida después de la explosión a la que habían sido expuestas?

- Shio es demasiado poderoso Trunks.- Le dijo entonces Pan en un tono preocupado.. Ni siquiera pude hacer nada para detenerle.

Ante aquellas palabras, Trunks la miro con el ceños fruncido.

- Me has mentido.- Le acuso.

Pan se sorprendió ante el tono hosco que Trunks había utilizado y supo instantáneamente que estaba enfadado con ella. Realmente enfadado. Aunque tenía razón. Le había mentido sobre Shio y a consecuencia de ello había puesto en peligro a Yuuki y a todas aquellas personas que había a su alrededor.

- Yo no...

- Ahora no es el momento.- La corto secamente.- Tenemos que irnos. Yuuki.- Dijo mirando a su novia.- Ve a casa, iré en cuanto pueda.

- Esta bien.- Accedió ella aun algo atolondrada.

Al escuchar aquello Trunks no espero nada más, salió del banco y se alzo al vuelo.

Pan miro a Yuuki unos instantes, realmente arrepentida por todo lo ocurrido, para después imitar los pasos de Trunks. Fuese lo que fuese Shio o las intenciones que tuviera, estaban a punto de conocerlas.

Cuando salió del banco y alzo el vuelo, vio que Shio estaba esperándoles. Vegeta y el resto ya habían llegado. Todos estaban preparados.

Shio debió opinar lo mismo, porque en aquel momento retomo el vuelo y se alejo de la cuidad a gran velocidad, seguido por una estela de guerreros.

**CONTINUARA.....**

Hola a todos de nuevo!!!

En primer lugar me disculpo por lo corto del capitulo, pero de no ser así no hubiese podido actualizar a tiempo y siempre es bueno tener algo para leer en el fin de semana.

Como siempre les agradazo enormemente sus reviews. Es realmente hermoso que la gente que te lee te acompañe en cada paso que das, dando su opinión, sus ideas… todo. Así que muchas gracias a todos. Prometo ir poco a poco contestadotes personalmente a todos sus reviews.

Bueno, la cosa empieza a ponerse interesante, no? Ufff!! Me cuesta dejar de escribir y me paso el día dándole vueltas a todo. Pero merece la pena.

Matta ne!


	5. Un futuro oscuro

Para este capitulo deben tener en cuenta que todos los hechos ocurren en un mismo día y que las letras en _cursiva_ hacen referencia al pasado y las normales al presente. Espero que se entiendo bien.

Comencemos!!!

**Un futuro oscuro**

En lo alto de una montaña, apeada junto a un acantilado, Pan estaba sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, los brazos cruzados sobre estas y su barbilla apoyada en ellos. Contemplando la puesta de sol que en aquellos momentos parecía teñir el cielo de rojo.

A lo largo de su vida había vivido muchas más cosas de las que ningún humano jamás podría soñar. Había vivido apasionantes aventuras junto a su abuelo Goku y Trunks. Había recorrido el espacio. Había luchado contra el mal. Disfrutado del amor incondicional de su familia y amigos. Y sobretodo, había disfrutado de casi todos los placeres que la vida podía ofrecerle.

Tal vez por esos mismos hechos, en aquel instante, mientras contemplaba aquella hermosa imagen, el dolor de su corazón era devastador.

Ni su mente y mucho menos en su corazón podían aceptar la verdad que se cernía sobre ellos, como una sombra. Amenazando todo aquello que tanto amaba.

Tan solo con pensar en aquella posibilidad sus ojos se llenaban irremediablemente de lagrimas. Mientras rezaba porque nada de todo aquello fuese cierto.

- Lloras.

La voz de Shio le anuncio que él estaba a su lado, seguramente mirándole de la misma forma intensa en que lo hacia siempre, con lo que giro su rostro a un lado para que él no pudiera ver las lagrimas que irremediablemente escapaban de sus ojos.

Aquel apuesto muchacho de ojos negros y penetrantes, rostro perfecto y cuerpo escultural le había arruinado la vida. Y aun así, cuando le miraba, no se sentía capaz de odiarle.

- Es que tu no lloras nunca?- Le pregunto de mala gana.

- Llorar nunca sirvió de nada.- Le respondió.

Pan le miro ante aquellas palabras, consciente de que el fuerte e invencible guerrero no había negado el hecho de haber llorado en el pasado. Aunque si todo lo que había dicho era cierto, no era de extrañar que lo hubiese hecho.

- Te equivocas.- Le respondió.- Llorar me hace humana.

Ante aquellas palabras, una débil sonrisa se perfil en el rostro de Shio.

No era la primera vez que veía una débil sonrisa dibujarse en su perfecto y apuesto rostro, aunque por primera vez fue consciente de que no había ni un ápice de felicidad reflejada en su ojos cuando lo hacia.

- Comprendo.- Fue lo único que respondió.

* * *

_Cuando el ultimo de ellos toco con los pies en el suelo de aquel gran descampado al que Shio les había conducido, el perfecto muchacho ya les esperaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros con imagen despreocupada y sus oscuros ojos negros observaban con detenimiento a todos los guerreros que fueron poco a poco rodeándole. Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, A18, Picolo, Krillin, Bra y ella misma. Y aun así, su rostro, siempre serio, no pareció ni siquiera vacilar ni un solo segundo ante ninguno de ellos. Como sin nada ni nadie le causara temor alguno. Impasible._

_Muy distinto a los rostros que le rodeaban. Donde la mayor parte, le miraban como una amenaza contra la que estaban más que dispuestos a luchar. _

_- Quien demonios es este mocoso?- Dijo Vegeta de mala gana, rompiendo el silencio._

_- Mi nombre es Shio.- Respondió él mirando a Vegeta. _

_- Él es la energía oscura que todos hemos sentido.- Aclaro Trunks.- La misma que Pan y yo sentimos hace dos noches. _

_Al escuchar aquello Shio miro a Trunks brevemente para después posar sus oscuros ojos sobre ella. Y aunque tal ve estuviese equivocada, él pareció un tanto sorprendido ante el hecho de que ellos dos hubiesen podido sentirle. _

_- Que es lo que quieres?- Le pregunto Trunks- Que has venido ha hacer aquí?_

_- No debéis preocuparos por mi.- Respondió Shio con serenidad.- No soy ninguna amenaza para vosotros. Ni para los humanos._

_Todos ellos, incluida Pan, fruncieron el ceño al escuchar aquella separación clara que había hecho entre los humanos y ellos. Mientras que Shio seguía mirándola fijamente, como si en realidad solo estuviera hablando con ella. _

_- Volveré a preguntártelo.- Dijo Trunks concentrando una mayor energía a su alrededor, para demostrar su enfado.- Que has venido ha hacer aquí?_

_- He venido a alertaros._

_- A alertarnos de que?- Pregunto entonces Gohan._

_- Del mal que se cierne sobre vosotros. – Contesto él despegando al fin la mirada de Pan para mirar a Gohan._

_- Tu eres el único mal que veo por aquí.- Le respondió Trunks. _

_- Eso es porque aun no han llegado.- Respondió Shio._

_- Quienes? – Pregunto Gohan de nuevo._

_- No se lo que son. Si es a eso a lo que te refieres.- Respondió.- Ni de donde provienen. Eso es un misterio para todos. Solo se que un día aparecen y se acabo. _

_- Que se acabo?- Pregunto Pan ante sus palabras._

_- La vida. – Le respondió él clavando su fría mirada nuevamente sobre ella. _

_- Que?- Pregunto ella con sorpresa._

_- Escuchadme bien. No he venido aquí para perder el tiempo con charlas inútiles.- Les dijo Shio con voz hosca.- Dentro de siete días, a las nueve cuarenta y cinco de la mañana habrá un terremoto que asolara la tierra, entonces el cielo nublara para siempre el sol, convirtiendo la vida en una noche eterna. No lo podréis detener. Ni eso, ni a los seres que pocos días después aparecerán para acabar con todo. Si he venido a avisaros es para que salvéis el máximo de vidas posibles durante el terremoto. _

_- Acabas de decir que unos seres vendrán y lo destruirán todo y a todos. Porque salvar la vida de esos humanos durante el terremoto si su final será el mismo?- Le pregunto A18 con enfado cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho._

_- Porque eso me dará tiempo. – Respondió._

_- Más tiempo para que?- Pregunto Trunks._

_- Para intentar salvaros. – Respondió él posando nuevamente la mirada sobre Pan. _

_- Dices que contra más humanos salvemos más tiempo tendrás?- Le pregunto Gohan._

_- Esos seres.- Respondió.- Absorben energía. Aunque tienen un limite. La vida en si misma es energía. Les llevara años acabar con toda la vida de este planeta. Así que contra más supervivientes haya, mucho mejor para todos. _

_- Como lo sabes? Como sabes que todo eso va a pasar? Y porque debemos creerte?- Le pregunto Trunks sin poder creer el mal que Shio estaba anunciándoles. _

_- Lo se porque esos seres destruyeron mi planeta.- Respondió secamente.- Ahora ya no queda nada. Podéis creerme y darme más tiempo, o podéis dejar que miles de personas mueran, hasta la destrucción total de vuestro planeta. _

_- Que te hace pensar que no podremos luchar contra ellos y vencerles?- Le pregunto Picolo con osadía._

_Aquella pregunta pareció divertir al imponente guerrero, quien simplemente sonrió levemente._

_- Nadie puede vencerles. Ni siquiera yo.- Le respondió.- Mucho menos una panda de guerreros entumecidos por la paz. _

_Aquel comentario molesto visiblemente a todos ellos._

_- Y si tu no puedes vencerles, porque has venido?- Le pregunto Trunks._

_- Porque soy él único que les ha sobrevivido. Él único que ha luchado contra ellos y les ha herido. – Le respondió posando la mirada sobre él.- Porque soy la única esperanza que tenéis para sobrevivir. Y porque un guerrero como yo no conoce la rendición. Ganare o moriré. No hay otro destino para mi. Sea como sea, en una semana ,la vida, tal y como la conocéis, desaparecerá para siempre. Tenéis una semana para pensar que es lo que queréis hacer. Si estáis dispuestos a ayudarme, os diré como podéis hacerlo. _

* * *

- Comprendo.- Fue lo único que respondió.

Pan aparto la mirada de él para volver a mirar la puesta de sol que casi había finalizado.

La sola idea de que un día sencillamente el sol desaparecería y jamás volvería a brillar sobre ellos le atormentaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Como podrían vivir bajo una noche eterna?

- Realmente desaparecerá para siempre?- Le pregunto ella.

Shio aparto la mirada de Pan para mirar con los ojos entrecerrados el sol que casi había desaparecido entre las montañas.

Al ver lo mucho que le costo a él mirar directamente el sol, Pan comprendió isofactamente que era de aquello de lo que él había huido todo el tiempo. Del radiante sol que había brillado sobre sus cabezas. Como si aquel calor que acariciaba su cuerpo, pudiese quemar el de él.

- Sí, para siempre. – Respondió él.

* * *

_Mientras todos ellos discutían que era lo mejor que podían hacer frente a los nuevos acontecimientos y sobre la amenaza que Shio había lanzado sobre ellos, Pan mantenía la mirada fija en el radiante cielo azul que había sobre ellos. Donde minutos atrás Shio había desaparecido. _

_Nadie sabía que pensar con respecto a las palabras del misterioso guerrero. Si debían creer o no en sus palabras y en sus intenciones. Pero por alguna extraña razón, el dolor que él había despertado bajo su pecho, le decía que todo lo que él había dicho era cierto._

_Pronto, la vida tal y como la conocían, la que ella tanto amaba, iba a desaparecer para siempre y no podrían hacer nada por evitarlo. _

_- Porque creer lo que nos ha dicho? – Decía Picolo.- Es imposible que tenga información tan precisa de lo que va a ocurrir. _

_- Acaso podemos arriesgarnos a no creer en lo que nos ha dicho?- Pregunto Krillin._

_- Creo que deberíamos prepararnos para lo que este por venir. Tanto si es lo que Shio ha anunciado o no. Nada bueno esta por venir.- Dijo Gohan.- Todos hemos sentido su energía. Es muy poderoso. Aunque solo sea él nuestra amenaza, esta ya es considerable. _

_- Solo tenemos una semana. No podremos hacer nada con ese corto periodo de tiempo.- Se quejo A18._

_- Padre, tu que opinas?- Le pregunto Trunks a Vegeta, quien simplemente había permanecido en silencio durante todo el rato. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido. _

_Todos miraron al silencioso Vegeta, quien simplemente parecía estar pensando para si mismo. Ya que pese a que Vegeta era un hombre de pocas palabras, tampoco era su estilo quedarse callado en momentos como aquellos, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Aunque fuera para insultarles a todos o determinar su autoridad. _

_Al final, él alzo la vista para mirar a su hijo y entrecerrar los ojos de forma pensativa. _

_Sin más y sin haber dicho nada, Vegeta alzo el vuelo para desaparecer en un radiante cielo azul. _

* * *

Le era casi imposible controlar su energía. Sabía que esta podría sentirse chispeante, alterada. Pero aun así no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Estaba demasiado enfadado. Demasiado perturbado como para controlarla.

Deseaba tener algo contra lo que luchar, algo contra lo que descargar toda su rabia. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Después de ver morir a Pan en sus pesadillas noche tras noche, Shio no podía representar más que una amenaza para él.

No importaba lo que dijese. Lo que estuviera por pasar. La forma en que miraba a Pan, lo enfadaba de tal forma que no era capaz de recapacitar. Como si ella fuese el maldito centro del universo. Como si ella fuese la clave de todo. Y eso lo asustaba. Por el simple hecho de que Shio ya había demostrado ser un guerrero muy poderoso, con una energía muy oscura.

Ya conocía a las personas como él. Porque su padre había sido así una vez.

No les importaba nada, ni nadie. Solo el poder que podían llegar a controlar.

No conocían el amor ni la estima hacia nadie. Ni conocían la piedad o el arrepentimiento.

Y fuese quien fuese ese ser o lo que pretendiese. Pan formaba parte de ello. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Pan estaba en grabe peligro y no podía hacer nada. Absolutamente nada.

Además ella le había mentido. Le había mentido para proteger a Shio. Y eso aun lo enfadaba más.

Que clase de relación había entre Pan y Shio? Porque ella parecía creerle? Porque le había protegido?

- Trunks, pareces realmente preocupado. Estas asustándome. Que es lo que ha ocurrido?- Le pregunto Yuuki que estaba a su lado en el sillón de su apartamento.

Trunks levanto la vista del suelo para mirar a Yuuki.

- Todos estamos en grabe peligro.- Le contesto. – Ese muchacho, nos anuncio algo que esta por llegar. Algo que hará que mis pesadillas se hagan realidad.

Yuuki abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa que le causaron sus palabras.

- Has hablado con Pan sobre tus pesadillas?

Trunks negó con la cabeza.

- Debes decírselo. Ella esta en peligro.

- No es la única que lo esta.- Le respondió.

- Pero tu solo la ves morir a ella, no? Eso debe significar algo.- Le dijo Yuuki.

Trunks apretó lo labios ante aquella denotación de Yuuki.

Sí, solo la veía morir a ella. Solo a ella. Pese a que en el sueño, él mismo deseaba morir también.

- No he hablado con ella desde lo de esta mañana en el banco.

- Porque?

- Porque te puso en peligro.- Respondió él tajante.- A ti y a todas las personas que habían en ese banco.

- Eso no es cierto.- Dijo Yuuki negando con la cabeza.- Ese muchacho apareció de repente. Pan parecía más sorprendida que ninguno de nosotros. Intento detenerle, pero todo fue demasiado rápido.

- Nos mintió referente a ese tipo y puso muchas vidas humanas en peligro al hacerlo. Ni siquiera entiendo porque hizo algo así.

- Se lo has preguntado?- Le pregunto ella.- Tal vez tenga una buena explicación.

- Es imposible tener una.- Negó él.

- Trunks.- Le dijo Yuuki posando una dulce mano sobre su puño apretado.- Solo conozco a Pan por las pocas cosas que tu me has contado sobre ella. Pero no creo que ella pusiera a nadie en peligro a sabiendas. Además, cuando ocurrió aquello en el banco, ella no dudo en protegerme. En realidad nadie salió herido.

Trunks suspiro ante aquello.

Otra de las cosas que no lograba comprender sobre Shio era aquella. Que tras haber utilizado un poder semejante contra humanos, ninguno saliera herido. Aquello era simplemente algo que no podía explicar. Realmente imposible de hacer.

Sin duda otra demostración de que él era demasiado poderoso.

* * *

_Trunks tenía la mirada fija en el cielo donde minutos atrás su padre había desaparecido. A aquellas alturas era consciente de que él estaría tramando su propio plan y que no lo compartiría con ellos. Al menos no de momento. _

_- Trunks.- Le llamo Gohan.- Voy ha ir a la Corporación Cápsula. Hablare con Bulma para saber si hay alguna forma de que podamos detectar un posible terremoto como el que Shio nos ha descrito. _

_Trunks afirmo con la cabeza al escuchar aquello._

_- Nosotros iremos contigo.- Dijo Krillin._

_- Trunks.- Le llamo su hermana.- Ha donde crees que ha ido papa?_

_- No lo se._

_- Que debemos hacer?_

_- Ve a casa con Gohan. De momento no podemos hacer nada y es preferible que ninguno de nosotros ande solo en estos momentos. _

_- A donde iras tu?_

_- Iré a buscar a Yuuki. Estaba en el banco cuando todo salto por los aires. Debe estar asustada. _

_Bra afirmo con la cabeza y en segundos alzo el vuelo para colocarse junto a Gohan que ya estaba preparado para partir._

_- Pan.- Le dijo su padre.- Vienes?_

_Pan miro a su padre y negó con la cabeza._

_- Iré a por mama y la abuela. – Contesto._

_Su padre afirmo con la cabeza dándole su aprobación y en segundos todos ellos desaparecían del lugar excepto ella y Trunks. _

_Solo le hacia falta mirarle para saber que él estaba enfadado y preocupado. Aunque lo cierto era que la situación no era para menos. _

_- Trunks yo...- Se aventuro ella._

_- Ahora no Pan. – La corto él.- Ambos tenemos cosas que hacer. _

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo cuando él y Yuuki llegaron a la Corporación Cápsula.

- Estará bien que me instale aquí?- Le pregunto Yuuki casi en un susurro mientras sus manos nerviosas aferraban con fuerza una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa.

- Tanto si es cierto o no lo que Shio nos ha contado estoy seguro de que algo realmente malo esta por venir. De una forma u otra aquí estarás más segura.

- Es solo que no querría ser un molestia.

- No lo serás.- Respondió él.

Trunks se encamino hacia el salón principal cuando nuevamente la puerta de entrada se abrió.

Al volverse, vio que eran Videl y Chichi que llegaban cargadas con algunas bolsas. Aunque de lo que realmente se percato fue de que Pan no estaba con ellas.

- Videl, Chichi.- Dijo en forma de saludo.

- Trunks. Hola.- Le dijo Videl.- Hemos comprado un montón de comida y hemos traído algunas cosas que nos pidió tu madre. Sabes donde puedo dejarlo?

- Yo me encargo.- Dijo tomando las bolsas.- Permitir que os presente a Yuuki. Yuuki ellas son Videl y Chichi. La madre y la abuela de Pan.

- Es un placer conocerte.- Contesto Videl.

- El placer es todo mío.- Respondió ella amablemente.

- Donde esta Pan?- Pregunto Trunks entonces.- Pensé que vendría con vosotras.

- Quien lo sabe?- Contesto Videl con voz cansada.- Vino a casa a contarnos lo ocurrido y a decirnos que nos reuniéramos aquí con todos vosotros. Después se marcho sin más.

Al escuchar aquello Trunks frunció el ceño de forma enfadada justo antes de desaparecer de nuevo por la puerta de entrada, dejando atras las bolsas en el suelo y a tres mujeres sorprendidas.

* * *

_Shio se había alejado dejando un rastro que seguir, localizando un lugar donde encontrarle y hasta ahí había volado para enfrentarle. _

_Estaba claro que todos corrían un grabe peligro y él no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con el puñado de estupideces que Shio les había contado. _

_Quien demonios se había creído que era ese maldito mocoso? Desde luego tenía muchas cosas que aprender de él._

_Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, Vegeta cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y miro al joven con el ceño fruncido._

_Shio, el misterioso y poderoso guerrero, estaba en la cima de una colina, contemplando con sus oscuros ojos negros, una llanura verde y llena de vida. _

_No se había movido al sentirle, ni siquiera había cambiado su expresión. Como si su presencia no importara o no le sorprendiera. _

_- Me has menospreciado, si creíste que me daría por satisfecho con tu mediocre explicación.- Le dijo Vegeta. – Porque al menos, debes saber quien soy._

_Al fin, aquellas palabras, hicieron que el guerrero despegara sus ojos negros del paisaje y le miraran. Aunque no se movió ni un milímetro. _

_- Vegeta.- Dijo Shio su nombre, pronunciándolo con fuerza.- El ultimo guerrero del espacio de sangre pura. Se quien eres y no te he menospreciado. Al fin y al cabo, me has seguido hasta aquí, no?_

_- Entonces sabrás que no soy como esa panda de inútiles. – Le respondió él un tanto molesto.- Solo hace falta mirarte para saber quien eres. Lo que eres. O acaso no sabes que no eres el primero que hace algo así?_

_Shio se volvió definitivamente para mirar a Vegeta ante aquellas ultimas palabras, mostrándole una media sonrisa casi divertida en los labios. _

_- Lo se perfectamente.- Respondió.- Es por eso mismo por lo que estoy aquí. Aunque me ha sorprendido que sepas quien soy. No me conoces. No aun, al menos. _

_- Tal vez los demás lo hayan olvidado, pero yo aun recuerdo como se siente la verdadera energía de un guerrero del espacio. Aunque la pregunta no es que eres, sino quien y porque?_

_- El porque es obvio, después de todo.- Respondió él. – Soy el hijo de un guerrero del espacio. _

_Vegeta hizo un pequeño ruido molesto al escuchar aquello._

_- Es obvio.- Respondió.- El pelo, la forma de los ojos. En realidad te pareces mucho a tu padre. _

_- En cierta forma imagino que si._

_- Solo hay una cosa que te diferencia de él y del resto de nosotros. Si nadie a sido capaz de reconocer tu energía como la de un guerrero es porque no hay un atisbo de humanidad en la tuya y ese es un rasgo desaparecido en nuestra especie. Como es eso posible?_

_- Nací en un mundo muy diferente a este. Yo no conocí ese sentimiento al que llamáis "humanidad". He oído hablar de el, pero nunca lo he sentido, al menos no el tiempo suficiente, ya que en mi mundo eso ya no existe. Todo lo que os he contado es cierto. Vais a morir. Todos._

_El cuerpo de Vegeta se tenso al escuchar aquello._

_- Incluido Trunks?- Pregunto entonces. _

_- Todos son todos. – Concreto.- Aunque mi padre fue el ultimo._

**CONTINUARA.......**

Hola!!!!

Lo se, lo se. He tardado un millón de años en actualizar, pero es que no he tenido tiempo antes, dado que estas dos ultimas semanas mi vida a sido un completo caos. En realidad este capitulo debía ser más largo, pero la actualización se hubiese alargado más y ya saben que eso no me gusta demasiado.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Creo que ya se esta empezando a ver claro como va a ir esto, no?? UHF!!! Ya veremos como salgo yo de esta.

Bueno, aprovecho para agradecer, como siempre, todos sus reviews y saludar a esas maravillosas personas que pierden cinco minutos de sus ajetreadas vidas para hacerme feliz. Muchas gracias a todos!!!!

En cuanto me normalice un poco les responderé personalmente. Sigan disfrutando!

Matta ne!!!


	6. Un futuro oscuro Parte 2

**Un futuro oscuro (Parte 2)**

_Shio vio como el cuerpo de Vegeta se tensaba ante sus palabras como si la idea de que todos ellos fueran a morir fuese algo inconcebible, cuando en realidad era algo totalmente cierto._

_Todos ellos iban a morir, uno tras otro. Él había sido testigo de ello. De cada una de sus muertes. En realidad, a mucho de ellos ni siquiera les recordaba con demasiada claridad y otros ni siquiera había llegado a conocerlos. _

_Aunque sus recuerdo tampoco tenían mucho que ver con los guerreros que allí había encontrado. Ni siquiera aquel mundo parecía el suyo. Allí la vida aun brillaba con luz propia, una luz que él jamás llego a conocer._

_- Incluso Trunks?- Le pregunto Vegeta._

_- Todos son todos.- Respondió.- Aunque mi padre será el último. _

_Al escuchar aquello la mandíbula de Vegeta se tenso, como si él pudiera amortiguar su enfado apretando los dientes. Aunque no era de extrañar con todo lo que estaba por venir, pese a que seguramente cualquier cosa que él pudiera imaginar, no estaría ni siquiera próxima a la realidad. _

_Vegeta, era uno de los pocos afortunados o desafortunados, según se mirara, que si aparecía en sus recuerdos. Su abuelo, al igual que el resto, había luchado hasta el final, entregando su vida a una causa perdida, sin ni siquiera preguntarse si merecía o no la pena hacerlo. _

_Y si bien lo había elegido a él para que conociera la verdad, no era por él hecho de haber imagino que sería él único que le causaría verdaderos problemas a la hora de ocultar su identidad, sino, porque él en si, era la persona que más se parecía a él. Porque a pesar de los años que él había vivido en la tierra, Vegeta jamás había dejado de ser un guerrero del espacio. Alguien que ya sabía lo que era perder su hogar y ver morir a los suyos hasta su completa exterminación._

_Él aun recordaba lo que era no conocer la humanidad, ni ningún otro sentimiento parecido. Y eso le convertía en el guerrero más preparado para lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, aunque no sería él quien encabezaría la batalla. Sería alguien con motivos mucho más poderosos que él. _

_- Empieza a explicarte.- Le ordeno él de forma brusca._

_- No hay mucho más que explicar. Lo que dije antes es totalmente cierto. En siete días habrá un terremoto mundial y el sol se nublara para siempre. _

_- Como, porque?- Le pregunto él secamente._

_- No lo se. Nunca encontremos nada que relacionara el terremoto y la desaparición del sol con los guerreros que después aparecieron. Aunque estábamos casi seguros de que fueron ellos quienes provocaron dichos acontecimientos. – Explico él. _

_- Estas seguro de que no podemos luchar contra ellos?_

_- Absolutamente.- Contesto Shio muy a su pesar.- Como ya he dicho, ni siquiera yo he tenido la más mínima oportunidad ante ellos. Si sobrevivimos durante tanto tiempo es solo porque ellos así lo permitieron. Creemos que no pueden absorber toda la energía que tienen a su alrededor de una sola vez, lo hacen poco a poco y cuando conozcan de vuestra existencia, os convertiréis en sus platos fuertes. Nos mataran poco a poco. A su placer. Poco a poco todo ira muriendo a su paso, humanos, animales, plantas, cualquier cosa con vida desaparecerá. Eso sin contar el daño que de por si hará la falta de exposición al sol. Aunque podremos contrarrestar esa falta de energía con un invento que Bulma fabricara en unos meses. _

_Vegeta frunció el ceño al escuchar todo aquello. _

_- Dices que no tenemos la más mínima oportunidad. Entonces porque has venido? Al menos la última vez nos dio una oportunidad. Tiempo para prepararnos. – Le dijo algo molesto._

_- Nunca fui partidario de venir.- Contesto Shio con sinceridad.- Personalmente no me importaba en absoluto lo que pudiera pasar en un pasado alternativo al mío. Estaba demasiado ocupado con intentar salvar mi mundo como para preocuparme de otro. Pero cuando solo quedemos mi padre y yo, él empezó ha hablarme de esa posibilidad. Sabíamos que no podíamos cambiar nuestro destino, pero él deseaba poder cambiar el vuestro, como en su momento había echo . Yo rechace esa idea hasta que él murió. Cuando me marche ya no quedaba nada que salvar. Así que podía elegir morir allí o aquí. Pensé que aquí tendría una nueva oportunidad de vengarme y a su vez cumplir el último deseo de mi padre. Sino os he concedido más tiempo es porque este será inútil y tampoco tenía recursos para hacerlo. Los viajes en el tiempo precisan de mucha energía, algo que ya no existe en el lugar del que vengo. Tuve que utilizar mi propia energía para venir hasta aquí. _

_- Entonces que esperas que hagamos? Que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados?_

_- No.- Contesto él.- Como ya he dicho, es preciso salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas del terremoto que habrá dentro de unos días. En mi mundo ese terremoto termino con más de un millón de personas y con muchos recursos. Sus vidas nos darán más tiempo para encontrar la forma de terminar con ellos. _

_- Imagino que tienes algo planeado._

_Shio afirmo con la cabeza._

_- En las montañas Ikaro existen usa serie de túneles y cuevas subterráneas. Es ahí donde nosotros nos hemos ocultado durante mucho tiempo. La corporación Cápsula, así como sus oficinas quedaran destruidas por el terremoto. Propongo trasladar todo lo que pueda sernos útil y hacerlo ya. _

_Al escuchar aquello Vegeta simplemente afirmo con la cabeza. _

_- Dime una cosa, eres capaz de ocultar tu energía de una forma absoluta y has usado un poder muy superior en mitad de una cuidad sin cuasar daños. Tiene eso que ver con los seres que nos atacaran?_

_- Esos seres aun no saben de vuestra existencia y como ya he dicho, cuando lo hagan os convertiréis en sus objetivos principales. Ya que para ellos seréis una fuente de energía como la que nunca antes han visto, algo que les ayudara a aumentar su poder y alargar su inmortalidad. Por suerte, aun no saben detectarnos, aunque aprenderán. Por eso debimos aprender a movernos sin desprender la más mínima energía, ya que cada vez que alguno de nosotros les enfrento, murió. Aunque eso nunca nos detuvo. Pero nuestros enfrentamientos empezaron a ser demasiado destructivos. Ciudades, bosques, destruimos todo a nuestro paso y con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que con ello estábamos acelerando el proceso de nuestra desaparición. Así que con el tiempo aprendimos a cuidar lo poco que teníamos. Controlando nuestra energía y nuestro poder de una forma que no afectara a nuestro entorno. _

_- Comprendo.- Fue lo único que Vegeta contesto.- Imagino que es importante que no revelemos tu verdadera identidad para no poner en peligro tu futura existencia._

_Shio sonrió ante aquello._

_- Sinceramente me importa bien poco no volver a nacer. Como ya he dicho, no estoy interesado en vosotros ni en ningún tipo de sentimiento humano. Aunque me será más fácil moverme entre vosotros si solo soy uno más._

_- Los demás no están muy convencidos contigo._

_- Si tu me sigues, ellos te seguirán. – Contesto convencido. _

* * *

Sus lágrimas ya se habían secado cuando le sintió llegar.

Había sido toda una suerte que Shio acabara de marcharse después de sus escasas palabras y de una despedida inconclusa. Aunque empezaba a entender que aquello formaba parte de la personalidad del guerrero.

Pensó en la posibilidad de girarse y mirarle, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para girarse y comprobar que él aun seguía estando enfadado con ella. Realmente enfadado. Así que sostuvo la vista sobre el oscuro cielo estrellado que había frente a ella. Preguntándose porque había ido Trunks a su encuentro.

- Se suponía que debías acompañar a tu madre y a tu abuela hasta la Corporación Capsula y salvaguardar su seguridad.- Le escucho decir en tono hosco a su espalda. – No es seguro andar sola por ahí, mucho menos para ti.

Al escuchar aquello Pan aferro sus piernas con más fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en sus brazos.

- De haberlo querido, Shio ya me habría matado. – Respondió muy a su pesar.

Trunks apretó los labios realmente molesto ante la verdad de aquellas palabras.

- Jamás debiste mentirme.- Le respondió duramente.

Pan se giro al fin al escuchar aquellas palabras y entupidamente sus lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos al ver el rostro de preocupación, enfado y frustración que Trunks lucia.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpo mientras sentía correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas.- Nunca fue mi intención poner a nadie en peligro.

Trunks admiro las lagrimas que descendían por las blancas mejillas de Pan con algo de sorpresa e inquietud.  
En realidad no estaba enfadado con ella, sino asustado ante la posibilidad de que sus pesadillas realmente pudieran hacerse realidad. Asustado, porque  
al igual que en sus sueños, él no parecía tener ni una sola posibilidad de salvarla. Pero por extraño que pareciera, era incapaz de reconocerlo ante ella. No podía hablarle de sus sueños, de sus miedos e inquietudes, como lohacia con Yuuki. Lo intentaba, se convencía de que era lo mejor, pero cuando la tenía frente a él, todo eso se atascaba en su garganta, frustrándolo.  
Aquello, junto al echo de que ella le hubiese mentido, había provocado que ambos acabaran en aquella situación y que ahora Pan, estuviera derramando sus lagrimas por él.  
Era como si las palabras no sirvieran con ella. Como si ambos hablaran un idioma distinto y no lograran comprenderse. Y para ser justo, no era la primera vez que sentía algo como aquello junto a ella. Si su amistad había ido poco a poco distanciándose, había sido únicamente por ese echo. Esa sensación extraña que se apoderaba de él cuando la tenía cerca, cuando debía abrirle su corazón.  
- Te juro que cuando me preguntaste sobre Shio no sabía quien era él realmente. De haberlo sabido jamás te hubiese mentido.- Se intento explicar  
ella con lagrimas en los ojos.- En realidad intente llamarte esta mañana cuando sospeche quien era él en realidad. Tu deberías haberme llamado! Pero fui a ese banco  
y me encontré con Yuuki por casualidad. Cuando entraron los atracadores pensé en desarmarlos, pero no estaba segura de que era lo que podía o no  
podía hacer frente a Yuuki y entonces él apareció de repente. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para reaccionar.- Le dijo ella secando sus lagrimas.- Su oscura energía exploto frente a mi en cuestión de segundos, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.- Al recordar aquello sus lagrimas aumentaron pese a sus inútiles intentos de secarlas.- Por unos segundos pensé que todos habían muerto.

Al escuchar aquello Trunks no pudo más que suspirar.

Porque pese a todo, al final resultaba que ella si había intentado hacer lo correcto. Y aunque ella aseguraba que no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada frente a la explosión que Shio había causado en el banco, si lo había hecho. Había protegido a Yuuki pese a que ni siquiera ella hubiese sobrevivido a aquella explosión de haber sido normal.

- Porque mentiste sobre Shio?- Le pregunto entonces con un tono de voz más suave.

- Él se me había acercado un par de veces en la cuidad. Cuando lo vi durante la cena realmente pensé que había sido simple casualidad y solo deseaba evitar el interrogatorio de tu hermana.- Explico ella un tanto más serena.

- Maldita sea!- Se quejo él sentándose en el suelo de forma cansada al escuchar aquello.

Bra y su manía con entrometerse en todo!

Realmente se había complicado todo de una forma absurda!! Aunque aquello no le hacía olvidar que Shio parecía haberla elegido a ella, de entre todos ellos, como objetivo principal.

La forma en que la miraba, incluso aquel día en el restaurante. Como si ella lo fuese todo!

Pero como podía preguntarle que había entre ellos?

- Que puedes contarme sobre él?

- No demasiado.- Le contesto ella más relajada ante el aparente desenfado de Trunks.- No es muy hablador. De lo único de lo que me he dado cuenta es de que puede localizarnos, incluso cuando no usamos la energía. Además de que no desprende ni una pizca de energía.

- Algo más?- Le pregunto él.

- Creo… bueno.- Le dijo no muy segura.- Él parece tener cierta curiosidad por nosotros. Como si se esforzara por entendernos.

- Entendernos.- Repitió Trunks como si analizara aquella palabra.- Para que? Porque?

- No lo se. – Respondió ella sinceramente mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre los ojos azules de Trunks, que se entrecerraban pensadores.

Trunks suspiro nuevamente ante la escasez de información sobre aquel misterioso muchacho.

- Regresemos.- Dijo poniéndose repentinamente en pie. – Todos están en casa.

* * *

Pan se dejo caer sobre la cama de su amiga, cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza y dando un largo suspiro mientras su mirada se posaba en el blanco techo de la habitación. Aun incapaz de asimilar todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas.

Bra en cambio, se sentó cruzando las piernas y abrazando una enorme almohada entre los brazos, y miro a su amiga con algo de incredulidad.

- Donde demonios has estado?- Le pregunto ella entonces.- Todo el mundo ha estado realmente agitado de un lado para otro. Nadie parece saber que hacer o creer. Tu crees que lo que Shio anuncio ocurrirá realmente?

- No tengo duda de ello.- Respondió desde lo más profundo de su corazón y muy a su pesar.

- Y como puedes estar tan segura?- Le pregunto ella mirándola con algo de enfado.- Me mentiste sobre Shio. Hay algo más que deba saber?

Al escuchar aquello Pan se incorporo, quedando sentada en la cama, para mirar a su amiga.

- Ese chico se me había acercado en la cuidad un par de veces. Parecía una simple coincidencia. Si no te lo dije es porque me daba vergüenza contártelo frente a Trunks y Yuuki, no porque pretendiera mentirte. No tenía ni idea de que Shio fuese en realidad la energía oscura que tu hermano y yo habíamos sentido la noche anterior.- Le explico.

Bra suspiro realmente molesta al escuchar aquello.

- Todo el mundo parece realmente preocupado. Pero como creer que algo así pueda suceder? Si todo lo que Shio ha dicho es cierto, vamos a morir. Todos. Sin ni siquiera poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Pan se quedo pensativa ante aquellas palabras, realmente entristecida de que aquello realmente pudiese ocurrir.

Había luchado antes por su vida, pero lo cierto era que a lo largo de su vida solo había perdido a su abuelo. No podía ni siquiera imaginarse lo que sería verles morir a todos, a la vez que todo lo que amaba de aquel mundo moría junto a ellos.

- Estas equivocada.- Le respondió casi en un susurro.- Haremos lo que hacemos siempre. Lucharemos hasta la ultima consecuencia.

Bra le dedico una sonrisa ante aquellas palabras y afirmo con la cabeza.

Pan también le devolvió la sonrisa y se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Tener miedo no era algo que fuera con ellos. Vivir, morir, no había diferencia si debían sentir miedo.

- Así que te daba vergüenza hablarle a Trunks sobre el guapo y misterioso muchacho.- Le dijo entonces Bra en un tono burlón.- No me da eso la razón?

Pan suspiro de nuevo, aunque aquella vez molesta por el tema que Bra había sacado.

Sabía lo que ella iba a decirle y no quería saberlo. Simplemente era más fácil vivir ignorando aquella verdad que gritaba su corazón.

- No le has olvidado.- Dijo ella al fin.- Aun quieres a mi hermano.

- No creo que algo como eso tenga ya demasiada importancia después de todo.- Respondió de mala gana.

- Porque tienes que hablar siempre de esa forma?- Le pregunto ella de mala gana.

- Se que ella esta aquí.- Le respondió entonces.- Trunks me lo dijo. La ha puesto a salvo junto con su familia. Y yo soy parte de esa familia. Trunks nunca me verá como una chica. Soy algo así como una hermana o una prima para él. No tengo ni la más mínima oportunidad frente a él. Porque molestarme entonces? Para sufrir? Trunks tiene una novia hermosa y amable que le quiere. No tengo derecho a intentar romper eso.

* * *

No muchas horas después el nunca hablador Vegeta les indico como debían prepararse para el esperado terremoto.

Les hablo de unas cuevas en las montañas Ikaro, donde debían trasladar todo lo imprescindible para la supervivencia y la continuación de la Corporación Cápsula tras el terremoto, dando únicamente las explicaciones necesarias para el proceso. Sin pedir opinión y sin explicar nada más. Y aunque fuese extraño, todos daron por buena su prevención a lo que estaba por venir.

Ninguno de ellos tenía forma de saber si lo que Shio había explicado era cierto o no y lo único que podían hacer era preparase por si aquel mal presagio se volvía realidad.

Tampoco hubo nadie que preguntara, porque, de todos los lugares que habían en la tierra, Vegeta había elegido las montañas Ikaro, siendo, las mismas, donde por primera vez Trunks y ella habían sentido la energía de Shio. Aunque por el rostro enfadado de Trunks dio por hecho de que no había sido la única en captar ese pequeño detalle. Aunque conociendo a ambos hombres, estaba segura de que aquella conversación se pospondría para un momento más adecuado.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron de nuevo a colarse por la pequeña ventana de la cocina, donde Pan se encontraba recogiendo algunos platos de las comidas esporádicas que alguno u otro habían hecho durante el transcurso del pasado día y la noche, Pan no pudo evitar mirar el reflejo del mismo sobre sus manos mojadas y llenas de jabón con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

En apenas seis días, aquel hecho solo podría ser cierto en su imaginación, en sus recuerdos y eso la entristecía enormemente. O sabría como podría vivir sin aquella cálida luz que siempre había calentado su cuerpo. Porque eso haría que en parte, ella ya estuviese muerta.

- Buenos días.- Escucho decir tras de si a una tímida Yuuki con una voz susurrante, pero como siempre, dulce.

Al volverse, vio que ella estaba junto a la puerta de entrada, mirándola con aspecto tímido.

- Buenos días.- Respondió.

- Acabo de despertarme. – Le dijo ella visiblemente tímida.- He debido quedarme dormida.

Pan le dedico una corta sonrisa ante aquello.

- No te preocupes. Ha sido un día largo y agotador.

- Todos parecéis realmente preocupados, todos atareados en alguna cosa. Cada cual parece tener su sitio aquí. Realmente me estoy sintiendo un poco inútil.

- Se tarda un poco en adaptarse a nosotros, tendrás que ser paciente con nosotros.- Le contesto Pan volviendo la vista en su tarea con el único objetivo de no ver a la dulce belleza que tenía frente a ella recordándole todo lo que no era y todo lo que no tenía.

- Por supuesto, es solo que no quisiera convertirme en una carga para vosotros.- Le respondió ella.

Pan apretó los labios al escuchar aquello.

Realmente le hubiese gustado que Yuuki no fuese tan dulce, amable y comprensiva. Deseaba tener un motivo para odiarla. Porque aquel dolor que le abrasaba el corazón tuviese un motivo sincero para existir. Pero no lo había. Ella era perfecta. Perfecta para Trunks.

- Trunks te ha elegido.- Le respondió.- Por ese simple hecho, jamás serás una carga para nosotros. Estoy segura de que con el tiempo encontraras tu sintió entre nosotros.

No pudo verla, pero Pan casi pudo verla sonreír dulcemente tras su espalda.

- Además.- Añadió Pan.- No tiene nada de malo que te hayas quedado dormida.

- Ninguno de vosotros parece haber dormido aun.

- Bueno.- Dijo Pan sonriendo para si misma.- Se podría decir que podemos permanecer más horas despiertos cuando la situación lo requiere. Eso es todo.

- Otra habilidad.- Añadió ella.

- Habilidad?- Le pregunto Pan mirándola.

- Como la de volar.- Se explico.

- Imagino que si.- Respondió sonriendo.- No tuvo que ser fácil para ti entender todo esto. Aunque me alegro de que hayas podido aceptarlo. Eres importante para Trunks.

- Bueno.- Le contesto ella un tanto divertida.- Te mentiría si te dijera que no sentí miedo el día que Trunks salio volando por la ventana. Pero le conozco lo suficiente para saber que es una buena persona. Y gracias a ti ahora puedo entenderle mucho mejor.

- A mi?

- El día del banco.- Específico ella volviendo a un tono de voz más seria.- Pude verlo en tus ojos. Cuando todo exploto, pensaste que todos estaríamos muertos, el miedo que se reflejo en tus ojos al alzar la vista tras la explosión era devastador. Todo ocurrió en segundos, pero aun así me protegiste y estoy segura de que hubieses protegido a cualquiera de las personas que habían en el banco sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Eso te convierte en alguien extraordinario.

Pan aparto la mirada nuevamente de ella al escuchar aquellas sinceras palabras que aun hacía que su dolor aumentara bajo su pecho.

Ella realmente era una buena persona y aun así algo en su interior la odiaba. En que la convertía eso?

- No debes darle mucha importancia a eso. Cualquiera de nosotros hubiese hecho lo mismo. Es algo así como un acto reflejo.

- A eso es a lo que me refiero. Para vosotros anteponer la seguridad de otros a la vuestra es simplemente un acto reflejo. Estoy segura de que hubieses muerto por mi ese día, por cualquiera de nosotros. Incluso ahora, todos vosotros, estáis aquí, trabajado duramente para salvar el mundo, incluso cuando están en peligró vuestras propias vidas, no os detenéis. No os rendís. Lucháis, cuando deberías huir. Eso os convierte en personas extraordinarias. A todos vosotros. No puedo más que sentirme agradecida y orgullosa de poder ser uno de vosotros.

Pan apretó los labios nuevamente al escuchar aquello. En sus labios ellos parecían seres extraordinarios. Héroes perfectos. Pero realmente estaba lejos de la verdad. Aunque hubiese sido complicado explicarle lo que ellos eran realmente. Como decirle que la rendición simplemente no estaba grabado en su ADN, que nada tenía que ver con sus vidas o la seguridad del planeta o sus habitantes.

Intento decirle algo que borrara de su cabeza aquella imagen perfecta que Yuuki se había creado de ellos, pero sus palabras le habían conmovido tanto que simplemente no era capaz de pronunciar una sola silaba.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpo ella ante su largo silencio.- Estoy entretenidote. Perdona.

Pan se giro rápidamente al escuchar aquello, pero Yuuki simplemente había desaparecido de la cocina.

* * *

Una hora después, Pan aun no se sentía con fuerzas para abandonar la cocina y sentada en la pequeña mesa del desayuno, miraba por la ventana de la cocina que daba al patio interior de la Corporación Capsula, como la vida parecía transcurrir tranquila, ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Yuuki no se merecía aquel sentimiento de odio que ella despertaba irremediablemente en su corazón que parecía más fuerte con los días.

Realmente había llegado a creer que había olvidado a Trunks y su entupido e imposible amor por él. Pero con el paso de los días era cada vez más obvio de que había estado mintiéndose a si misma.

Fuese como fuese, debía encontrar la manera de olvidarle. Arrancarle de su corazón por siempre. Antes de que el dolor y el odio devorarán su alma. Estaba segura de que su abuelo Goku debía estar realmente decepcionado con ella en aquellos momentos. Tanto como lo estaba ella de si misma.

- Pan.

La voz de Trunks, quien entro repentinamente en la cocina hizo que Pan se sobresaltara sobre si misma.

- La primera nave esta cargada y preparada.- Le dijo realmente ajeno a todos los pensamientos que corrían por su mente.

- Estupendo.- Dijo levantándose de la silla con un alto lleno de energía ante la idea de poder huir de la Corporación Capsula un rato.

- Puedo pedirte un favor?- Le pregunto él justo cuando pasaba por delante dispuesta a salir a toda prisa de la cocina.

- Claro.- Le respondió deteniendo el paso y mirándole.- Que ocurre?

- Puedes llevar a Yuuki contigo?

- Que?- Le pregunto exaltadamente de pura sorpresa.

- Creo que se siente algo inútil al no poder ayudarnos con nada.

- Y que pasa si me encuentro con Shio?- Le pregunto ella.

Trunks frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

Shio. Sabía que él estaría en las montañas Ikaro, ni siquiera tenía duda de ello. Él estaría allí, esperándola.

No le gustaba en absoluto ese muchacho. Por el simple hecho de que su falta de humanidad le convertía en alguien peligroso. Pero su padre parecía confiar ciegamente en él.

"Obedece y calla" Le había dicho su padre. "Él es ahora el único que conoce a lo que nos enfrentamos, no es un peligro para nosotros."

Era obvio que su padre sabía más sobre Shio y la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos de lo que les había explicado. Pero no había nada que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer para que el temido Vegeta fuera más comunicativo. Siempre se había limitado a decir lo que los demás necesitaban saber, nada más. Aunque el hecho mismo de que su padre confiara en Shio era algo que hablaba por si solo, pese a sus muchas sospechas.

- Mi padre estará allí, no hay ningún peligro.

- Has logrado que Vegeta te contara algo más sobre Shio?- Le pregunto ella.

Trunks perfilo una media sonrisa ante el hecho de que ella hubiese previsto que él intentaría hablar con su padre en privado después de la charla que les había dado a todos.

Pero no pudo más que negar con la cabeza.

- Parece que confía en él.- Prosiguió ella.

- Eso parece.

- Y no es más seguro que Yuuki se quede en la Corporación Cápsula? Al fin y al cabo no creo que ni Vegeta ni yo pudiéramos protegerla si realmente Shio representara una amenaza.

- La convivencia con Shio va a ser inevitable.- Le respondió.- De todas formas y sea como sea, no creo que Shio sea una amenaza para Yuuki. Ella no es uno de nosotros, con lo que si Shio miente sobre lo que esta por venir, no creo que Yuuki este dentro de sus plantes. Todo esto va a ser difícil para todos, pero ella es solo una humana. No esta preparada para lo que esta a punto de vivir y contigo se siente segura. Se que te retrasara, pero te lo pido como un favor. Aquí todos estamos muy ocupados, nadie puede estar por ella, ni siquiera yo mismo.

Pan apretó los labios al escuchar aquello y muy a su pesar afirmo con la cabeza.

- Que pasa si me hace preguntas? Que se supone que debo y no debo contarle?

- No creo que hagamos nada bueno al mentirle sobre quienes somos o lo que hacemos. Si va a convivir con nosotros debe saber quienes somos realmente, así que contesta libremente a todo lo que ella necesite saber.

- Estas seguro?- Le pregunto ella consciente de que eso podía ser demasiada información para asimilar tan rápidamente.

- Completamente. No soy el único que debe demostrar algo.

Aceptación. Eso era lo único que Trunks le pedía a Yuuki y era totalmente comprensible. Lo único que podría separarles. Pero él no tenía nada que temer, porque Yuuki le había aceptado y le había entregado su corazón sin ninguna reserva y eso hacía que Trunks fuese realmente afortunado.

Entristecida, Pan le sonrío, intentando esconder toda aquella tristeza que devoraba su corazón en aquellos momentos.

- Has elegido bien.- Le contesto ella justo antes de abandonar la cocina.

**CONTINUARA……**

LO SIENTO!!!!! Realmente me atrase con esta actualización, pero realmente no he tenido tiempo y he tenido que ir escribiendo en los segundos libres que he tenido. Es un hecho, mi vida es un completo desastre. (Pero no piensen que les he abandonado)

Pero al fin lo logre!! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo, ahora que la cosa ya esta más clara.

Aprovecho como siempre para agradecerles todos sus reviews, de verdad que son lo que me animan a buscar tiempo libre por donde sea para contentarles nuevamente. Espero en un futuro tener tiempo para ir respondiéndoles como es debidos, hasta entonces…… MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!

Matta ne!


	7. Cuenta atrás

**Cuenta atrás.**

5 DIAS ANTES DEL TERREMOTO – 07:45 AM – MONTAÑAS IKARO

Sus dedos se movían con decisión sobre las teclas del teclado del ordenador mientras sus ojos miraban de forma fija a la pantalla, introduciendo todos los datos necesarios para la reprogramación del sistema informatico.

Con un largo bostezo que escapo de sus labios, Pan demostró en parte el cansancio y el aburrimiento de tan pesada tarea.

Les había llevado todo un día adecuar el equipo para poder tener electricidad dentro de las cuevas que fuese independiente de la electricidad corriente, para asegurarse de que el sistema no fallara tras el terremoto. E incluso ese trabajo de cableado le había parecido mucho más entretenido que centralizar todos los ordenadores al ordenador central. Pero en apenas seis días, la Corporación Cápsula, así como sus oficinas, seguramente dejarían de existir y debían tener los recursos necesarios para que Bulma y el resto pudieran trabajar para que la falta de exposición al sol no terminara con la vida del planeta mucho antes que sus futuros enemigos. Pero realmente le fastidiaba estar perdiendo las pocas horas de sol que le quedaban encerrada en aquellas cuevas.

- Café!

La voz de Yuuki que resonó entre los pasadizos de las cuevas hizo que Pan volviera la vista para ver entrar a Yuuki con un paquete en sus manos y una sonrisa en los labios.

- Yuuki, no deberías andar por los pasadizos tu sola, aun no están señalizados y tu energía es muy débil como para detectarla si te pierdes en ellos. – Le dijo Pan al verla entrar.

- Me se el camino, al menos hasta esta sala. – Le respondió ella mientras dejaba el paquete que portaba en sus manos sobre una de las mesas que habían llevado a lo que en relativa eran las oficinas.- Además, Trunks esta fuera hablando con su padre. Hemos traído un nuevo cargamento para el laboratorio y un nuevo generador.

Pan suspiro de nuevo al escuchar aquello y refregó sus ojos cansados por las largas horas frente a la pantalla del ordenador.

Hacía apenas un escaso día que Yuuki y ella entraron en el laberinto de cuevas y pasadizos de las montañas Ikaro, acompañadas aquella vez por Shio. Quienes las había giado para señalizarle las salas en las que debían instalarse.

Aquella vez Shio se había limitado a caminar frente a ellas en la oscuridad de las cuevas, en silencio y con una facilidad notable. Aunque razonable si se tenía en cuenta que él estaba acostumbrado a vivir en la oscuridad.

Pero pese a que él había dicho más bien poco a ambas mujeres, Pan estaba segura de que no olvidaría la expresión de Shio cuando ambas bajaron de la nave. Estaba casi al 100% segura de que Shio había sonreído, y de forma realmente sincera por primera vez desde que le conocía, cuando había visto a Yuuki. Como si ya la conociera y se ilusionara al verla. Pero después, él había ignorado su presencia y se había limitado a decirle "Hola" cuando ella les había presentado.

Era extraño, pero tenía la sensación de que cada minuto que pasaba junto a Shio entendía menos su comportamiento. Aunque por suerte, pese a que él no parecía abandonar jamás aquellas montañas, no le había visto demasiado y cuando lo había hecho, este se había dedicado únicamente a observarles.

- Aquí tienes.- Le dijo Yuuki sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras dejaba una taza de café sobre el escritorio.- Ten cuidado. Aun esta muy caliente.

- Gracias.- Le dijo Pan tomando la taza de café en sus manos.- No sabes cuanto lo necesitaba.

- Llevas aquí sentada desde esta madrugada.- Dijo ella mirando la pantalla del ordenador.- Parece un trabajo cansado.

- Di más bien aburrido.- Contesto ella de mala gana dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. – Nunca he estado hecha para este tipo de trabajo. Me resultan realmente aburridos.

- Si me enseñas yo podría ayudarte, así acabarías antes. – Le dijo ella.

- Eso sería estupendo.- Reconoció ella.- Pero me temo que no tengo el tiempo suficiente para enseñarte. Debemos tenerlo todo listo en menos de cinco días.

Yuuki le sonrío ante aquello, pero cuando fue a responderle nuevamente la entrada de Shio en la sala capto por entero la atención de las dos.

El imponente muchacho entro en la sala y aunque lo acompañaba su siempre serio y atractivo rostro, fue como si su sola presencia llenara el oscuro lugar.

Este las miro brevemente, pero después presto toda su atención en servirse una taza del café caliente que Yuuki había traído en un termo. Tras servírselo, se apoyo sobre el borde de la mesa y volvió a mirarlas con una fija atención, que las obligo a ambas a apartar la mirada de él.

- Sabes si Bulma ha avanzado en sus investigaciones?- Le pregunto Pan para intentar ignorar aquella fija mirada que se cernía sobre ellas.

Yuuki negó con la cabeza.

- No parece dar con la clave.- Le dijo ella.- Cada vez parece más agotada, pero se niega a descansar.

Pan sonrío al escuchar aquello.

- Bulma puede ser muy testaruda cuando se lo propone. No hay nada como un reto para entretener a un genio.

Yuuki sonrío al escuchar aquello.

- Imagino que sí.

- No dudo de la capacidad de Bulma para conseguir dar con la clave. Solo espero que lo haga pronto para que pueda encargarse de hacer todo este aburrido trabajo.- Se quejo de nuevo.- Ya casi no veo la pantalla. Estar aquí encerrada es detestable. Necesito respirar aire fresco. Este esta corrompido.

- Creo que tu madre ya casi ha terminado con los aparatos de ventilación.

Pan suspiro ante aquello. Realmente le horrorizaba la idea de que aquel escuro lugar formado por túneles y cuevas fuese a ser su hogar.

- Tengo que irme. Seguramente Trunks haya terminado de descargar la nave. Prometo volver lo antes posible con algo delicioso para comer.

- Gracias Yuuki.- Le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Yuuki le devolvió la sonrisa y tras un débil gesto de despedida miro a Shio.

- Adiós.- Le dijo al muchacho.

Pero este simplemente se dedico ha hacerle un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

Una vez Yuuki hubo abandonado la estancia, la presencia de Shio pareció pronunciarse, incomodándola y obligándola a volver a prestar atención a su trabajo, en el gran esfuerzo de ignorar su presencia.

Tecleo con más ganas y rapidez que minutos atrás, pero pese al esfuerzo, era imposible ignorar los ojos que parecían penetrarle desde la espalda.

- Vámonos.- Le escucho decir entonces a su espalda.

Sin poder evitarlo, Pan se volvió repentinamente para mirarle ante aquello.

- Como has dicho?- Le pregunto.

Shio se separo de la mesa para encaminarse hacia ella, cosa que la cohibió visiblemente.

- No es eso lo que quieres? Porque no hacerlo?

- Es obvio que tengo trabajo.- Respondió ella.

- No salvaras el mundo delante de esa horrible maquina.- Le respondió secamente dándole la espalda. – Quiero ver que eres capaz de hacer.

- Estas retándome?- Le pregunto ella con hostilidad.

- Cuando llegue el momento, lucharas?- Le pregunto él volviéndose de nuevo para clavar nuevamente sus profundos ojos negros sobre ella.

- No tengas duda de ello.- Dijo irguiéndose orgullosa.

- Entonces, si vas a luchar a mi lado, quiero saber que es lo que sabes hacer. Así que vamos. Nadie va ha echarte de menos aquí.

Con aquellas palabras Shio se dio nuevamente la vuelta y se encamino a salir de la estancia, dejando a Pan realmente perpleja y sorprendida.

Que pretendía Shio al retarla? Acaso pensaba que iba a sentir miedo y huir de él? Tal vez no podía ganarle, pero eso no significaba que ella no luchara hasta el final. Fuese él o cualquier otro.

Sin pensarlo más, Pan se puso en pie y salio corriendo tras él.

* * *

5 DIAS ANTES DEL TERREMOTO - 8:35AM - EN ALGUN LUGAR ENTRE CC Y LAS MONTAÑAS IKARO.

Trunks miro brevemente a Yuuki, quien con apariencia pensativa, estaba sentada a su lado en la nave de regreso a la Corporación Capsula.

En realidad había pensado en hacer aquel viaje solo y dejar que Yuuki durmiera más aquella mañana, ya que su cansancio empezaba a ser visible. Pero había insistido en acompañarle, asegurando que era importante llevarle café a la seguramente agotada Pan.

- Pareces pensativa.- Le dijo él con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Yuuki le miro al escucharle y sonrío.

- Estaba pensando en Pan. Parecía realmente agobiada y aburrida. Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarla.

- Pan esta dotada de una gran inteligencia, como su mismo padre.- Le respondió él un tanto divertido.- Pero no conozco a nadie que deteste tanto estudiar como ella. Imagino que en eso se parece más a su abuelo. Aun me sorprende que siga allí y no haya encontrado alguna escusa para salir volando.

Yuuki sonrío al escuchar aquello.

- Creo que es una joven extraordinaria.- Le dijo ella feliz.- Es como si ella misma desprendiera vida propia. Dime una cosa, llegaste a conocer a su abuelo? Se parecía a ella?

- Indudablemente.- Respondió.- En realidad Son Goku, Pan y yo hicimos un largo viaje juntos poco antes de que él muriera. Era una persona extraordinaria. Capaz de llenar una habitación con su sola presencia. Su muerte fue muy dura para todos, pero lo fue sobretodo para Pan. Ella le quería mucho, imagino porque ambos veían el mundo de la misma forma.

- Como murió?- Le pregunto ella preocupada.

- De la única forma en que podía hacerlo.- Le respondió él con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.- Dio su vida para salvarnos a todos.

* * *

5 DIAS ANTES DEL TERREMOTO - 8:55AM - EN ALGUN LUGAR CERCA DE LAS MONTAÑAS IKARO.

El fuerte impacto la desplazo sin remedio unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. No importo que cruzara sus brazos frente a ella para detener el golpe que ni siquiera había llegado a tocarla, ni que sus pies se hubiesen ido hundiendo en la tierra. No pudo pararle.

Tan sorprendida como confusa, Pan alzo la vista una vez se hubo detenido para mirarle. Estaba agotada. Vencida. No importaba que hubiese utilizado toda su energía y sus mejores golpes. Ni siquiera había logrado tocarle.

Él era simplemente impresionante. En realidad ni siquiera había tenido la necesidad de golearla, un pequeño despliegue de su energía había sido suficiente. Eso sin contar la facilidad con la que había esquivado sus golpes, moviéndose a una velocidad casi irreal. Y allí seguía él. Mirándola con su indiferente rostro, demostrándole que no era rival para él. Pero no fue eso lo que más la asusto. Sino él hecho de que ni siquiera él hubiese sido capaz de enfrentarse a los enemigos que iban a atacarles.

Shio, por su parte, la miro con un atisbo de molestia en la mirada y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Suficiente.- Fue lo único que dijo.

Pan bajo los brazos ante aquello y lo miro con incredulidad y enfado.

- Aun no estoy vencida.- Le dijo con enfado y orgullo.

- Aunque entrenaras día y noche durante los próximos diez años, no lograrías vencerme.- Se quejo él.

Pan se irguió orgullosa al escuchar aquello, indignada, pese a ser consciente de que seguramente él tuviera razón. No era rival para él, ni siquiera se aproximaba a serlo.

- Entonces entréname.- Le dijo ella.

La sorpresa de Shio fue visible en su rostro, pero fue cuestión de segundos que este volviera nuevamente a su habitual inexpresión.

- Ni siquiera deberías pensar en la posibilidad de enfrentarte a ellos. Morirás.

- Y eso debería asustarme?- Le pregunto ella molesta.- Para mi rendirme o huir, no son una opción.

Shio frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, como si sus palabras le molestaran.

- Entonces eliges morir?- Le pregunto.- Mira a tu alrededor, en unos pocos días nada de esto tendrá valor. Ni siquiera lo tiene ahora. Nada de todo esto vale el precio que todos pagareis.

- Esa es solo tu opinión.

- Soy él único que ya ha pasado por esto. Mi opinión debería contar.

- No se como era tu planeta, ni la gente que en el habitaban, pero la vida, en si misma, no tienen un valor calculable para mi. Porque cuando miro a mi alrededor eso es lo único que veo. Vida. En cada planta, en cada persona, animal, incluso en cada piedra. Veo vida, veo la energía que todas ellas desprenden, incluso la más insignificante. – Con aquellas palabras Pan se arrodillo en el suelo y tomo en su mano un puñado de tierra.- Tal vez esto solo sea tierra muerta sin valor para ti, pero hay personas aquí que han dado su vida por salvarla sin ni siquiera dudarlo un instante. Para mi, la tierra que pisas, no es solo tierra, es parte de un todo. Mis creencias, mi fe, mi amor, las personas a las que amo, todo forma parte de ello.- Pan le miro nuevamente mientras dejaba que la tierra se escapara de entre sus dedos.- Si tengo la más mínima posibilidad de proteger lo que amo, no lo dudare ni un segundo. Aunque me vaya la vida en ello. Porque si huyera o me escondiera, mi muerte, ya fuera hoy, mañana o dentro de diez años, sería en vano. – Pan se puso nuevamente en pie y clavo sus ojos negros sobre el apuesto muchacho que la miraba fijamente, como si estuviera analizando cada palabra que ella había pronunciado.- Soy descendiente de una estirpe de guerreros y como tal no sueño con morir en un cama cuando sea vieja, sino protegiendo lo que más amo. Luchando por algo digo, por lo que valga la pena morir. Pero eso es algo que tu ya sabes, verdad?

- A que te refieres?- Le pregunto él con su habitual sequedad.

- Me hablas de rendición, tú, que pese ha haberlo perdido todo y pese a tu certeza de que no ganaras has viajado hasta otro planeta para seguir la batalla que empezaste e intentar evitar la repetición de otra tragedia como la que viviste. Eres un guerrero y pese a no conocerte se que has venido hasta aquí solo con dos opciones en mente. Ganar o morir. Como puedes entonces hablarme de rendición cuando ni tu mismo conoces el significado de esa palabra.

Shio perfilo una media sonrisa al escucharla.

- Estas muy equivocada.- Le respondió.- De haber sido una opción, yo me hubiese rendido hace ya mucho tiempo.

- Entonces que se supone que haces aquí?- Le pregunto ella molesta, incapaz de creer en sus palabras.

- A diferencia de ti, yo ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir. Ni nada por lo que morir. Lo único que me mantiene en pie es la ilusión de acabar con aquello que me lo arrebato todo. Pero te aseguro que si tuviera algo que proteger, aprendería a huir si eso fuese lo necesario. Tu idea de morir por lo que amas es estúpida y egoísta. Porque una vez muerta, lo que tanto amas, aquello por lo que diste tu vida, morirá contigo.

- No tiene porque ser así.

- Pero lo será.

* * *

4 DIAS ANTES DEL TERREMOTO - 5:35 AM – CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA

Sus ojos se abrieron con gran sobresalto en mitad de la oscuridad mientras una fuerte opresión de angustia se apoderaba de su pecho.

Aparto las mantas de la cama de un manotazo y se apresuro a salir al balcón para que el aire puro llenara de nuevo sus pulmones.

Sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a la barandilla del balcón mientras intentaba desesperadamente que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, mientras el sudor recorría su rostro.

Aun no había amanecido, con lo que seguramente habría dormido menos de dos horas. Pero al parecer habían sido más que suficientes para que aquellas horribles pesadillas llenaran de nuevo su mente. Y en vez de mejorar o acostumbrarse a ellas, estas parecían afectarle cada vez más. Solo hacía falta mirarle para comprenderlo. Tembloroso, asustado. Como si la vida y la muerte nunca hubiesen formado parte de su vida.

Pero verla morir, a ella, le provocaba un dolor que ni siquiera él mismo llegaba a comprender. Y aun así, una y otro vez, la veía morir en sus brazos, cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Haciendo que él mismo deseara estar muerto. Provocando que al despertar, buscara su energía para comprobar que ella seguía viva. Que su luz seguía brillando en la oscuridad.

Pan.

Seguramente ella seguiría delante de aquel ordenador, molesta por perder el tiempo de aquella estúpida y aburrida forma. Intentando recuperar el trabajo perdido la mañana anterior. Y no es que la culpara por escapar de aquella locura durante un rato. Es solo que le molestaba que hubiese sido con Shio.

Era consciente de que Pan ya no era una niña y que solo ella podía decidir con quien deseaba o no salir. Pero Shio? La sola idea le enfurecía. Como podía ser tan estúpida para confiar en él? Acaso no habían sido ambos los primeros en alertarse de su oscura energía?

Cuando les había sentido la mañana anterior, seguramente entrenándose o algo por el estilo, había deseado salir tras ellos y seguramente lo hubiese hecho sino hubiese sentido a Pan alejarse de él para volver a las montañas Ikaro poco después.

Se había pasado el día entero pensando en los motivos que habrían llevado a Pan a alejarse tanto de las montañas Ikaro con Shio, que habrían hecho o que se habrían dicho. Pero no había hecho nada al respecto.

Aunque aquello parecía carecer de importancia en aquellos momentos, mientras su respiración intentaba normalizarse y su mente intentaba borrar aquellas horribles imágenes que aun bombeaban en su cabeza.

Pero estaba demasiado nervioso y asustado como para lograrlo. Necesitaba verla. Ver su rostro, su sonrisa. Ver su vida aun brillando en sus ojos.

* * *

4 DIAS ANTES DEL TERREMOTO - 5:55 AM – MONTAÑAS IKARO

Como había imaginado, Pan estaba realmente concentrada frente al ordenador, mientras sus manos seguían teclado con decisión el teclado, cuando llego a las montañas Ikaro. Ni siquiera había percibido su presencia, aunque aquello en cierta forma le agrado. Dado que aquello le brindo la oportunidad de observarla tranquilamente, mientras terminaba de relajarse por completo. Si es que podía.

La oscura cueva, que improvisadamente se había ido poco a poco convirtiendo en una oficina, apenas estaba iluminada por una pequeña luz que había sobra la mesa de Pan. Dándole al lugar un aspecto más desolador de lo que ya lo era por si solo.

Desde que habían empezado con el traslado, Trunks había evitado por todos los medios entrar en aquellas cuevas, intentando hacer cualquier otro trabajo, ya que al mirarlas y pensar que en unos pocos días aquello sería lo más parecido que tendría a un hogar, se enfurecía tanto como se entristecía. Y estaba convencido de que Pan opinaba igual. Aunque a diferencia de él, ella seguía allí, trabajando.

- Al menos podrías encender la luz.- Dijo al fin para captar su atención.

Al escuchar su voz, Pan dio un bote en la silla, para mirar con sorpresa que Trunks estaba en la entrada de la sala.

- Acaso quieres matarme de un susto?- Se quejo ella.

- He venido volando. Deberías haberme sentido.- Le recalco él mientras se encaminaba hacia ella.

- Como quieres que sienta algo aquí dentro? En mi cabeza solo hay números.

Trunks sonrió ante el hecho de haber acertado de antemano su estado de animo y miro la pantalla.

- Ya casi has terminado.

- Lo habría hecho si alguien me hubiese ayudado.- Se quejo ella cruzándose de brazos e intentando ignorar el hecho de que Trunks estaba realmente cerca de ella.- Donde demonios se ha metido todo el mundo? Porque tengo que estar aquí sola y encerrada?

- A mi madre le esta costando más de lo que pensemos dar con la clave para crear una energía alternativa al sol. Tu padre esta intentando encontrar la forma de distribuirla de forma global una vez tengamos la forma de crearla. Tu madre se esta encargando de los generadores. Bra y Goten en el almacenamiento de suministros. A18 de la preparación de un cableado alternativo para poder suministrar energía lo más rápidamente posible una vez pase el terremoto. Krillin y Marron están haciendo pequeños paquetes de ayuda con lo más esencial para repartir entre los supervivientes. Tu abuela se pasa el día cocinando y Vegeta, obviamente, esta entrenándose. – Le explico él mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la mesa.

Pan suspiro al escuchar aquello, consciente de que realmente todo el mundo estaba realmente ocupado.

Ninguno de ellos era capaz de imaginar los desastres que se desencadenarían a escala mundial tras el terremoto y todos estaban trabajando duro para adelantarse a los problemas.

Realmente el mundo que conocía estaba a punto de desaparecer. Ni siquiera tenía derecho a quejarse. Debía esforzarse más si realmente quería salvar aquel condenado mundo.

- Aun no me has contestado.- Dijo Trunks desviándose del tema.- Porque estas a oscuras? Creía que ya habíamos instalándolo generadores.

- Todo esta medio instalado provisionalmente, así que no quería sobrecargar el sistema. No sabría como repararlo.

- Claro.

Tras su respuesta, ambos se quedaron callados. Pan mirando la pantalla del ordenador y Trunks admirando la oscura sala.

Dos días atrás, cuando Yuuki le había hablado en la cocina y seguidamente Trunks le había pedido que fuera con ella hasta allí, había tomado una decisión. Que debía olvidarse de Trunks.

Le amaba, cierto, pero si no lograba encontrar la forma de olvidarse de él, le perdería. Y no como el hombre del que estaba enamorada, sino como el amigo que era. Y eso era algo que simplemente no podía permitir. Eso sin contar los sentimientos odiosos que la dulce Yuuki había despertado en ella sin estar próxima a mecerlos.

Trunks la amaba, ella era muy importante para él y eso era algo que debía aceptar y asumir antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

El destino le había concedido una segunda oportunidad a su amistad y estaba mucho más que dispuesta a luchar por ella, aunque su amor le quemara las entrañas.

Con aquellos pensamientos, Pan volvió a mirarle.

Era obvio que él estaba preocupado y cansado, como el resto de ellos. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo habitual y su mirada estaba apagada.

- Pareces cansado. Has dormido algo?

- He dormido un par de horas.- Respondió.

- Un par de horas, desde cuando?- Le pregunto ella.

- Y quien lo sabe? - Le dijo sin darle demasiada importancia mientras se separaba de la mesa.

- Deberías dormir un poco más. Tienes un aspecto horrible.- Le dijo ella que le siguió con la mirada.

- Te has mirado a un espejo?- Le respondió él.- Estas pálida y tienes ojeras.

- Eso es porque llevo aquí encerrada más tiempo del que quisiera recordar.- Se defendió ella.- La falta de sol no me sienta bien.

Trunks sonrió levemente ante aquello y algo en su interior hablo para si mismo "Estoy de acuerdo".

Era curioso, pero podía imaginarse a cualquiera de ellos sobreviviendo a lo que estaba por venir. Pero a ella.... Ella era parte de la vida. De la naturaliza. Había heredado de su abuelo aquel amor irracional por la vida y la libertad. Imaginarla viviendo en la oscuridad, bajo tierra, viendo como todo moría a su alrededor, sería como ver marchitar a una flor arrancada de la tierra.

Ella se marchitaría lentamente y algo en su interior iría muriendo poco a poco junto a todo lo demás. Era consciente de ello. Y se preguntaba si ella sería consciente también.

- Trunks.- Dijo Pan un tanto preocupada ante el aspecto serio que Trunks lucio repentinamente.- Realmente tienes mala cara. Deberías intentar dormir un poco.

- No lo necesito. – Respondió él. – Además, creo que habrá tiempo más que de sobras para eso si vamos a tener que estar aquí encerrados.

- Tienes razón.- Dijo ella de mala gana.- Solo de pensar que tendré que estar aquí encerrada me entran escalofríos.

- Te acostumbraras.- Dijo él intentando creer sus propias palabras.- Como lo haremos todos.

Pan frunció el ceño al percibir una grabe nota de tristeza en la voz de Trunks al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Realmente él parecía más preocupado y cansando de lo habitual.

Había sido una estúpida al creer que ella era la única a la que le afectaría la falta de libertad y de sol. Pero era evidente que estaba realmente equivocada.

Y allí estaban ambos, lamentándose por lo que estaban por perder, desaprovechando los pocos días que les quedaban.

- Esta bien.- Dijo poniéndose en pie repentinamente.- Vámonos.

Trunks la miro con algo de asombro ante aquello.

- Que?

- Estoy agobiada, si tecleo un solo número más me volveré loca. No va a pasar nada porque nos tomemos un pequeño descanso. Nos lo hemos ganado. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto lo empecemos tu y yo, no?

Trunks sonrió al ver le repentina energía de Pan.

- En que estas pensando?

- Sígame.- Fue lo único que le dijo.

* * *

4 DIAS ANTES DEL TERREMOTO – 6:30 AM – BOSQUES DE SAKURAN

Trunks miro a su alrededor imaginado porque de entre todos los lugares a los que Pan y él podían haber ido, Pan había elegido los bosques de Sakuran, situados muy lejos al Oeste de la cuidad del Norte. Porque si por algo era famoso aquel lugar, era por su belleza. Un bosque frondoso, verde, lleno de vida y uno de los más grandes que había por allí, de ahí su nombre, que hacía referencia a ser más de uno juntos. Además, en su mismo centro se encontraba una de las cascadas más famosas y grandes del lugar.

Y allí era exactamente donde ellos se encontraban, en lo alto de la cascada, viendo como litros incalculables de agua caían de forma casi mágica a unos cuarenta metros de altura, para romper sobre las rocas. Donde el sonido de la vida misma, se convertía en música para sus oídos, mientras el sol salía frente a ellos.

Había estado allí antes, pero por una extraña razón, supo que aquella increíble imagen, jamás se borraría de su mente. Y cuando se sintiera agotado y perdido en la oscuridad recorrería a ella. Para recordarle porque seguía luchando y por quien.

- Estas preparado?- Le pregunto Pan entonces.

Ante aquella pregunta, Trunks la miro con cierta sorpresa.

- Preparado para que?

- Para saltar, por supuesto.- Le respondió ella mientras se disponía a quitarse el calzado. – Para que sino?

Trunks alzo un ceja al escuchar aquello y volvió su mirada a la impresionante cascada que había justo bajo ellos.

- No tiene mucho merito saltar cuando se puede volar, no te parece?- Le pregunto él.

- Saltar solo es una pequeña parte del plan.- Dijo ella mientras se acercaba al borde para saltar.- Lo mejor viene después.

- Y de que se trata?- Le pregunto.

Pan le miro con una sonrisa resplandeciente ante aquella pregunta.

- Porque no vienes a descubrirlo? - Le pregunto y después, simplemente se dejo caer al vacío.

Trunks no pudo más que sonreír mientras la veía caer al vacío y sin pensarlo más se apresuro a quitarse las botas para seguirla segundos después.

El agua estaba helada, pero fue como si esta le despertara por dentro, renovando su energía.

Cuando salio del agua, vio que Pan nadaba a su lado, con una sonrisa despampanante dibujada en los labios y su largo pelo negro mojado echado hacia atrás. Mirándole, con sus oscuros ojos negros llenos de vida.

- Reconócelo.- Le dijo ella.- Ha sido divertido.

Trunks sonrío y afirmo, seguro de que su respuesta hubiese sido la misma de no haber sido así. Porque, habría alguien capaz de haberle dicho que no cuando ella sonreía de aquella manera?

Ante aquello, Pan le salpico con el agua, mientras soltaba un pequeña risita.

- Pensaba que tenias un gran plan.- Le dijo él divertido mientras secaba el agua de su cara y echaba sus cabellos para atrás.

- Y lo tengo.- Le respondió ella.

- Y bien?- Le pregunto él.

Pan hizo una mueca con los labios, como si le molestara desvelar su plan tan pronto y simplemente señalo al cielo.

Al alzar la vista Trunks vio que ella estaba señalando el sol.

Trunks observo aquello que estaban apunto de perder, mientras se preguntaba que era lo que Pan tenía planeado.

Fue entonces cuando los brazos de Pan le rodearon los hombros desde su espalda, para después subirse a su espalda como una niña y enroscar sus piernas en su cintura.

- Al fin y al cabo.- Le dijo divertida.- Uno no puede secarse bajo el sol sino se moja primero.

Al escuchar aquello Trunks volteo levemente su rostro para mirarla de pura sorpresa. Secar sus cuerpos bajo el sol. Ese era su gran plan. Y por entupido que pudiera parecer, le pareció simplemente maravilloso, seguramente porque dentro de unos días aquello simplemente seria imposible.

Pero así era ella. Veía la belleza de las cosas mucho antes de que cualquier otro pudiera percibirla. Las disfrutaba antes de que una amenaza les hiciera pensar en ello. Porque estaba seguro de que ella habría hecho aquello un centenar de veces antes. Por el simple placer de sentir el sol calentar su cuerpo.

- Y bien?- Le pregunto ella.- Que te parece?

- Es un gran plan.- Respondió.

Cosa que provoco que ella volviera a sonreír.

La sensación no pudo ser más maravillosa. Un despejado cielo dejaba que el sol calentara sus cuerpos, que tumbados sobre un pequeño claro del bosque, reposaban, disfrutando del silencio y de una brisa fresca. Mientras ambos, el uno junto al otro, miraban el cielo que había sobre ellos.

Ahora estaba más seguro que antes de que aquella mañana no la olvidaría por años que pasaran o por oscuro que fuera su futuro. La sensación de paz y tranquilidad, sentir la vida, junto a ella, sería algo que no olvidaría jamás. Pues por extraño que resultara no podía imaginarse haciendo aquello con otra persona que no fuera ella.

- Trunks.- Le dijo ella captando su atención.- Has pensado en algún momento en rendirte?

- En rendirme?- Le pregunto él volteando el rostro para mirarla.

- Ya sabes. Nosotros podríamos hacerlo. Abandonar este planeta.

- Jamás.- Respondió con seguridad.

Pan sonrío nuevamente al escuchar aquella respuesta.

- Porque me lo preguntas? Has pensado en rendirte?- Le pregunto él inclinándose de lado para mirarla mejor.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No podría hacerlo. Aunque ello signifique mi muerte.

Al escuchar aquello el rostro de Trunks se ensombreció por completo.

Muerte. Sí, realmente ellos iban a enfrentarse a la muerte y eso despertaba el recuerdo de sus pesadillas en su cabeza y, por primera vez en su vida, le hacía sentir miedo. Un miedo aterrador.

- Luchare hasta el final.- Prosiguió ella.- Todos lo haremos.

* * *

3 DIAS ANTES DEL TERREMOTO – 19:28 PM – CORPORACION CAPSULA

- Creo que este es el ultimo.- Dijo Trunks dejando una pesada caja en la parte trasera de la nave.

Yuuki miro la lista que había en sus manos y repaso una vez más no haberse dejado nada.

- Sí, ya no queda nada.- Le respondió.

Al escuchar aquello Trunks se sentó pesadamente sobre el suelo de la nave y dio un largo suspiro de agotamiento.

El traslado estaba hecho. Todo lo imprescindible estaba ya en las montañas Ikaro, todos lo estaban. Pero no podía llegar a imaginarse que su casa, su hogar, desapareciese para siempre.

- Se que es una de vuestras habilidades, pero Trunks, luces realmente cansado. Cuanto hace que no duermes?

- Demasiado.- Se quejo él refregándose la cara.

Yuuki hizo una mueca al escuchar aquello, realmente preocupada.

- Entonces porque no te tumbas un rato? Esta es la ultima nave, pueden esperar. Necesitas dormir.

- Como si pudiera.- Dijo levantándose de mala gana para encaminarse a la parte delantera de la nave.

- Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?- Le pregunto ella siguiendo sus pasos, como si hubiese podido leer su mente.

- Cada vez son peores.- Se quejo tomando asiento en el asiento del piloto.- Ni siquiera se porque sueño con ella y no con cualquier otro. De lo que estoy seguro es de que no voy a servir de mucho si no duermo pronto.

Yuuki apretó los labios y adaptando una tez seria, tomo asiento a su lado para mirarle con algo de tristeza en la mirada.

- Trunks.- Le dijo con su siempre tono de voz dulce aunque algo apagado. – Tal vez deberías preguntarte realmente porque sueñas con ella y no con cualquier otro.

- Crees que no me lo he preguntado?- Le pregunto él.- Lo hago cada vez que la veo morir.

- Y que te responde tu corazón?- Le pregunto ella.

- Mi corazón?- Le pregunto algo confuso.- Ella es mi amiga, es casi como de la familia. Realmente no veo la diferencia en soñar con ella a cualquier otro.

- De verdad no eres capaz de entenderlo?- Le pregunto ella tomándolo de la mano.

- Entender que?

- Trunks.- Le dijo ella.- Estas enamorado de Pan.

**CONTINUARA……**

Uuuuf!!! Menuda la he liado. Después soy yo quien debe desenredar el lío. Jajaja!

En fin, aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo. Esta vez no me he atrasado tanto y me esforzare para poder ir subiendo más a menudo.

Aprovecho como siempre para agradecerles su constante apoyo. Muchas gracias!!! Un escritor nada tiene que escribir sin nadie que leer. Así que muchas gracias a todos y a sus reviews que siempre me ayudan a seguir.

Matta ne!


	8. Cuenta atrás Parte 2

**Cuenta atrás (Parte 2)**

3 DIAS ANTES DEL TERREMOTO – 19:28 PM – CORPORACION CAPSULA

- Trunks.- Le dijo ella.- Estas enamorado de Pan.

Trunks miro a Yuuki con verdadera sorpresa ante aquellas ilógicas palabras y muy a su pesar supo que ella estaba hablando muy enserio.

Él enamorado de Pan? De donde había sacado semejante estupidez? Pan era Pan. La quería, claro, pero no era un amor como del que Yuuki estaba acusándole. Pensar en ella de aquella forma era absurdo. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría.

Pan era Pan!

- Es esto algún tipo de ataque de celos o algo así? Porque no tiene gracia.- Le dijo él casi molesto.

- En absoluto.- Le contesto ella muy segura.

- Bien.- Dijo él recolocándose en el asiento.- Porque la conversación termina aquí.

Enfadado. Si es que así podía llamar a aquel sentimiento confuso que Yuuki había despertado en él, Trunks se intento concentrar en preparar la nave para su despegue.

Aquello era absurdo. Y ella ni siquiera se lo había preguntado, sino que lo había afirmado. Su novia, su propia novia diciéndole que quería a otra chica. Que clase de juego macabro era aquel?

- Estas enfadado?- Le pregunto Yuuki con voz tímida.

Trunks la miro nuevamente ante aquella pregunta.

- Yuuki.- Le dijo pesadamente.- El mundo como hasta ahora lo conocíamos esta apunto de acabar. Llevo sin dormir más días de los que pueda recordar. Estoy abandonando mi hogar. Y es muy probable que la gente a la que quiero este en grabe peligro. No puedes hacerme esto ahora.

Yuuki agacho la cabeza entristecida al escuchar aquello y se quedo en silencio. Al verlo Trunks suspiro ampliamente siendo consciente de que aquello no era digno de Yuuki. Ella no era de ese tipo de chicas que acababan complicándolo todo con sus celos. Estaba por encima de eso. Porque lo hacia?

- Sabes que te quiero.- Le dijo él.

- Lo se.- Le respondió ella con hilo de voz.- Y yo te quiero a ti.

- Entonces cual es el problema?- Le pregunto él.

Yuuki alzo la vista nuevamente para mirarle ante aquella pregunta.

- Ese es el problema.- Le dijo ella más agudamente.

- Quererme es un problema?- Le pregunto él confuso.

- No, claro que no! Pero es porque te quiero, por lo que no puedo ignorarlo.- Se defendió ella.

- No hay nada que ignorar.

- Sí que lo hay y ese es el problema. Que tu ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello! – Exclamo Yuuki desesperada.

- Yuuki.- Dijo Trunks tomándola de la mano e intentando calmar aquella situación.- Pan es solo una amiga. En realidad es casi como una hermana para mi. Cualquier cosa que haya dicho o hecho que te haya hecho pensar lo contrario, la has malinterpretado.

Yuuki le sonrió al escuchar aquello, pero en realidad su sonrisa solo demostró tristeza, como si ella no lograra creer sus palabras.

- Yuuki, por favor, no hagas esto.- Le suplico él.

- La forma en la que siempre me hablas de ella… siempre fui consciente de lo mucho que ella significaba para ti. Incluso antes de conocerla, sabía que ella ocupaba un lugar especial en tu corazón. Después empezaron tus pesadillas. Lograste presentir que algo iba mal y de entre todos nosotros, es a ella a quien ves morir una y otra vez en tus sueños. Solo a ella.

- Yuuki…- Le dijo él.

- No.- Dijo ella negando vivamente con la cabeza.- Déjame terminar. Necesitas escucharlo.- Insistió.- Creo que fui consciente de que la amabas desde el primer día en que la conocí, pero entonces fui muy egoísta como para hablar de ello.

- Yuuki.- Repitió él de nuevo.

- La forma en que la miras.- Prosiguió ella imponiendo su palabras.- Es diferente de cómo nos miras al resto. Cuando ella esta cerca de ti, la sigues inconscientemente con la mirada. Y cuando estáis juntos, vuestra unión, la estima que sentís el uno por el otro, es casi palpable. Pero te has impuesto que amarla es algo imposible por la cercanía de vuestras familias y te niegas a ver lo que realmente siente tu corazón cuando la miras. Es por eso, por lo que pese a ser tan buenos amigos, os habéis ido distanciando tanto.

- Nuestro distanciamiento no tiene nada que ver con lo que dices. Nada de todo eso tiene sentido, Yuuki. Yo te quiero a ti.

- No niego que me quieras, es solo que a ella la quieres mucho más.

- Esto es absurdo.- Dijo el volviendo la vista al frente.- Realmente absurdo.

- Trunks. Deja todos tus prejuicios de lado por una vez. Olvídate de quien es ella, lo que os une. Olvídalo todo y mírala como la mujer en la que se ha convertido. Ella ya no es una niña y es muy hermosa.

- Porque haces esto?- Le pregunto Trunks.- Porque ahora?

- Porque en unos pocos días todo nuestro mundo empezara a ser destruido. Y mientras todos los demás intentaran esconderse y huir, vosotros saldréis a luchar contra un mal contra el que no podéis ganar. Eres demasiado importante para mi como para permitir la posibilidad de que te des cuenta de lo mucho que la amas cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.

- Acaso estas escuchando lo que dices? Me pides que ame a otro mujer!

- Lo que te pido, es que le des una oportunidad a la verdad que te persigue. Tal vez cuando reconozcas que la amas, dejes de verla morir en tus sueños.

3 DIAS ANTES DEL TERREMOTO – 20:13 PM – MONTAÑAS IKARO

Pan se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño con enfado.

- Ni hablar.- Dijo de forma tajante.

- Eres muy egoísta, sabes?- Le dijo Bra mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un montón de planos.

- Llevo aquí encerrada más tiempo del que pueda soportar. No pienso acercarme a ese ordenador por el resto de mi vida.

- Si no me ayudas tardare toda una eternidad en ordenar los planos.

- Ese no es asunto mío. Necesito entrenarme. Así que hasta luego.- Dijo dándose la vuelta para salir.

Pero nada más lo hizo Bra estaba nuevamente frente a ella, con una mirada enfadada y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Cosa que hizo que ella imitara el gesto de desacuerdo.

- No eres la única que desea salir a entrenarse.

- Entonces te sugiero que me acompañes.- Le respondió ella.

- Mi madre me ha pedido que la ayudara con eso y...

- Exacto!- Exclamo Pan.- Te ha pedido! Yo estoy libre! Así que me marcho antes de que me den algo peor que hacer.

Con aquellas palabras Pan esquivo a Bra y siguió su camino con paso firme y orgulloso, sabiendo que a Bra no le duraría demasiado su enfado. Pero nada más se escapo de su campo de visión, sonrió y acelero el paso para salir de aquellos túneles con la mayor rapidez posible.

Pese a que las cuevas y túneles que había bajo las montañas Ikaro eran grandes, las diversas entradas a las mismas, apenas eran pequeñas grietas en las montañas. La entrada que utilizaban como la principal se encontraba casi al pie de la montaña, con lo que era accesible para cualquiera de ellos.

Cuando Pan llego hasta la misma, se asomo cuidadosamente para asegurarse que no se topaba con nadie indebido y muy a su pesar vio que la ultima nave había llegado ya.

Lo bueno de aquello es que seguramente Trunks andaría cerca, lo malo, que Yuuki vendría con él y necesitarían ayuda para descargar y organizar el nuevo aprovisionamiento.

Ni hablar. Se dijo a si misma. Necesitaba salir de allí fuera como fuera o acabaría volviéndose loca.

Con aquel pensamiento se escondió tras unas rocas que habían cerca de la entrada y si era necesario se quedaría allí escondida hasta asegurarse de que no había nadie a la vista, aunque tuviera que esperar durante horas.

Pero allí no parecía haber nadie y una vez estuvo segura de que no había nadie que pudiera verla salir volando, la sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en sus labios. Pero al darse la vuelta, dispuesta a desaparecer, vio con sorpresa que Trunks estaba a escasos pasos de ella.

Sentado sobre el suelo y seguramente con la misma intención que ella, ocultarse, Trunks tenía la mirada fija al frente, con un rostro serio y pensativo.

Ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Pan hubiese ignorado su presencia y habría seguido con su plan. Ignorando de igual forma que aquel rostro preocupado era aun más atractivo de lo que ella deseaba admitir. Pero tanto si él la había visto como si no, no podía marcharse. Porque Trunks parecía realmente preocupado por algo.

No era normal en él que estuviera escondido de aquella forma y menos en un momento como aquel. Pero que podía pasarle? Por lo que tenía entendido él y Yuuki debían encargarse de hacer el ultimo transporte. Acaso había discutido con Yuuki?

- Trunks, ocur...

- No quiero que me preguntes.- Le corto él secamente sin ni siquiera mirarla.- Sigue tu camino y finjamos que no nos hemos visto.

Las palabras frías y secas de Trunks, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla, no solo la sorprendieron, sino que se clavaron en su corazón como un centenar de cuchillos afilados. Al fin y al cabo se suponía que eran amigos. Y los amigos se apoyaban en momentos como aquel. Pero Trunks la había rechazado de forma rotunda.

Fuese lo que fuese, lo que le preocupaba o le enfadaba, nada tenía que ver con ella. No era justo que la hubiese tratado así.

Aparto La mirada de él, temiendo seriamente que sus lágrimas pudieran escapar de sus ojos y sin decir una sola palabra más, alzo el vuelo.

Solo entonces, Trunks alzó la vista para verla desaparecer a lo lejos.

Intentar explicar lo que sentía en aquello momentos hubiese sido simplemente imposible. Por eso, simplemente, no había querido ni mirarla. Mucho menos hablar con ella sobre el tema.

Aun no sabía como o porque, pero Yuuki debía haber mal interpretado su relación por algún motivo. Porque la idea de que él pudiera estar enamorado de Pan era completamente absurda.

Ella solo era una niña y era casi parte de su familia. Jamás la había mirado con otros ojos y jamás había sentido nada inapropiado hacia ella. Porque en si, aquella era la palabra que lo describía. Inapropiado. Ella era la nieta de Goku. La hija de Gohan. La sobrina de Goten!!! Casi se podría decir que era como su sobrina también. Solo eran buenos amigos. Su fuerte unión solo se debía al tiempo que había pasado juntos por el espacio.

Su edad, su cercanía, todo aquello hacia imposible que sintiera algo como aquello por ella. Porque al fin y al cabo, cuando se amaba a un persona, también se desea. Y él no la había deseado nunca.

Pero Yuuki quería que le diera una oportunidad a aquella idea. Que mirara a Pan y que solo la viera como una mujer hermosa. Que mirara su cuerpo y diera a su mente permiso para desearlo.

Por Dende! Que clase de novia te pedía algo como eso??

Sino fuera porque siempre había sentido que Yuuki era más una buena amiga que una novia, simplemente se hubiese echado a reír. Pero ella le conocía más de lo que ahora mismo deseaba admitir y ella realmente parecía estar segura de lo que le había dicho. Por muy absurdo que pareciera.

Pero por mucho que le daba vueltas a los motivos que habían llevado a Yuuki a creer que él podía estar enamorado de Pan, no era capaz de llegar a su misma conclusión.

Era cierto que él siempre le había hablado mucho de Pan, como del resto, con la única intención de que Yuuki les conociera y entendiera más su vida. Que le hubiese hablado más de Pan que del resto solo era porque repentinamente ella se había colado en sus pesadillas, y, obviamente, por el largo periodo que ambos habían vivido en el espacio. Al fin y al cabo, aquel viaje, había sido algo especial para él.

Que tendiera a observarla cuando estaba a su lado solo se debía a la personalidad de Pan. Porque ella, al igual que su abuelo, era capaz de llenar toda una estancia de vida con su sola presencia. Don que muy pocas personas poseían. Eso y que disfrutaba haciéndolo. Disfrutaba observándola porque le gustaba adivinar sus movimientos. Que iba ha hacer, que iba a decir. Ella le resultaba tan trasparente a veces que era como si pudiera leer su mente y otras, simplemente, le sorprendía con su reacción, y eso le gustaba, tanto como le entretenía. Porque al fin y al cabo, la visión de Pan sobre la vida era digna de ser estudiada y tenida en cuenta. Porque aunque pareciera insólito, de ella había aprendido muchas cosas. Como disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida o el significado completo de la palabra humanidad.

Le divertía verla perder la paciencia con las cosas más simples y al contrario, ser obstinada con las cosas más complejas. Incluso le divertía verla huir, como lo había hecho instantes atrás. Escondiéndose como si solo fuese una niña pequeña.

Pero eso no era amor. Al menos no uno como el que Yuuki creía que había entre ellos.

Para lo único que no tenía explicación era para sus pesadillas. Porque veía morir a Pan cada vez que cerraba los ojos era algo que simplemente no podía explicar. Porque ella y no cualquier otro? Eso era algo que se preguntaba constantemente y de lo que no obtenía respuesta.

Pero de una forma u otra, hacer lo que Yuuki le había pedido, mirar a Pan con otros ojos, era algo que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a intentar. Seguramente porque aquello le parecía absurdo.

Completamente absurdo.

Pero las ultimas palabras con las que Yuuki había cerrado su discusión casi le forzaban ha hacerlo.

"Si la idea de desearla es tan absurda, no debería asustarte tanto darte esa oportunidad. Hazlo y demuéstrame cuan equivocada estoy"

3 DIAS ANTES DEL TERREMOTO – 20:45 PM – CERCA DE LAS MONTAÑAS IKARO

Estupido! Estupido! Estupido!

Aquella era la palabra que se repetía en la cabeza de Pan mientras se entrenaba no muy lejos de las montañas Ikaro.

Intentaba concentrarse en su entrenamiento y olvidar lo ocurrido con Trunks. Pero irremediablemente aquella palabra se repetía en su cabeza sin descanso. Seguramente provocado por el dolor que ahora palpitaba bajo su pecho y que la había hecho derramar algunas inútiles lagrimas.

Debía olvidarse de él y debía hacerlo pronto. Fuese como fuese. Sobretodo ahora que iban a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, porque de lo contrario acabaría volviéndose loca!

- No estas concentrada.- Le interrumpió la ya familiar voz de Shio.

Pan se giro para comprobar que una vez más él estaba a escasos metros de ella y ni siquiera le había sentido.

- Hoy no estoy de humor para ti.- Le dijo ella secamente mientras le daba la espalda.

- Los humanos sois difíciles de entender.- Prosiguió él ignorándola.

- No es que tu seas un libro abierto.- Se quejo ella.

- Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo intentando aumentar tu fuerza y centrarte en ser más rápida. Solo así tendrás la oportunidad de sobrevivir.

- Creí haber dejado claro que no estaba dispuesta a huir.- Le contesto ella de mala gana.

- Imagino que tampoco estas dispuesta a morir.

Pan suspiro enérgicamente al escuchar aquello. Estaba claro que no quería morir, aunque lo haría si era necesario.

- Quedan pocos días.- Dijo Shio cambiando de tema a la vez que alzaba la vista al sol, mientras entrecerraba los ojos molesto ante su claridad.

Pan lo miro de reojo ante aquello y apretó los labios curiosa.

- Como es?

- El que?- Le pregunto él mirándola.

- La vida sin sol. Tú no estas acostumbrado al sol. Me he fijado que evitas las horas de más sol y que te molesta.

- Yo nunca había visto el sol hasta que no vine aquí.

- Que?- Le pregunto ella sobresaltada.- Como es eso posible?

- Cuando yo nací, todo lo que vais a vivir, ya había pasado. – Se explico él. – Debo reconocer que al principio resulta realmente molesto. Pero es visiblemente apreciable que su luz es vida en si misma. Aquí aun es todo verde. Hay vida allí donde mires y todo es más calido. Hasta que no llegue aquí, para el mi el sol solo era un mito del que los mayores hablaban con añoranza.

- Durante cuanto tiempo luchasteis contra esos seres?- Le pregunto ella sorprendida.

- Durante diecisiete años. – Respondió él.

Los ojos de Pan se abrieron de puro asombro al escuchar aquello. No podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que tendría que ser vivir durante diecisiete años en guerra, sin sol y escondido. Simplemente era demasiado para ella.

- Te acostumbraras.- Le dijo él como si hubiese podido leer su mente. – Habrán cosas más importantes que la luz o la libertad plena.

- Y que hay más importante que eso?- Le pregunto ella.

- Tu vida. La vida de aquellos a quienes amas. Aprenderás a ocultarte, incluso a huir cuando sea necesario. Porque cada vez que falles, alguien a quien quieras morirá por defenderte.

El cuerpo de Pan se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras y lo hizo de puro terror. Realmente eran ciertas las palabras de Shio? Habría aprendido aquello en sus propias carnes? Habría muerto alguien a quien él amara por defenderle?

Realmente había subestimado a Shio y los motivos que le habían hecho ir hasta allí para enfrentarse a aquellos extraños y aparentemente inmortales seres de nuevo.

Pensándolo bien no era de extrañar que él fuera tan frío y distante, no si tenías en cuenta todo lo que él había vivido. Porque si realmente él había vivido en un mundo como el que describía, era comprensible que no conociera que era en realidad la humanidad, porque simplemente no la había conocido.

2 DIAS ANTES DEL TERREMOTO – 01:45 AM – MONTAÑAS IKARO

Cuando Pan regreso a las montañas Ikaro, el lugar estaba silencioso y a oscuras. Algo que resultaba realmente extraño después de los ajetreados días que todos habían vivido.

Casi se había olvidado de su necesidad, ya casi imperiosa de dormir y casi isofactamente deseo dejarse caer sobre alguna cama y dormir.

Recorrió los pasillos del lugar, los cuales apenas estaban iluminados con pequeñas luces de emergencia cada pocos metros, en dirección donde se había situado los dormitorios compartidos, cuando la silueta de Yuuki capto toda su atención.

Allí, uno de los pasadizos principales se dividían en dos. Uno se dirigía a los dormitorios y el otro hacia el laboratorio y las oficinas.

Yuuki estaba de pie, delante de la entrada del laboratorio y parecía observar algo.

- Yuuki?- La llamo ella extrañada.

Pero repentinamente esta se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

Ante aquello Pan se encamino extrañada hacia ella, quien le hablo nada más llegar a su lado.

- Hace mucho que no duerme. Estoy algo preocupada. – Le susurro ella.

Al mirar al interior del laboratorio tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Pan vio que Yuuki le estaba hablando de Trunks. Quien parecía realmente atareado delante de unos ordenadores.

El no parecía enfadado entonces y desde luego Yuuki tampoco lo parecía. Tal vez hubieran arreglado las cosas en su ausencia o tal vez no era aquello lo que había hecho que Trunks le hablara de aquella manera aquella tarde.

- Cuanto hace que no duerme?- Le pregunto Pan.

- No habrá dormido más de dos horas desde que todo esto empezó. Parece estar agotado, pero aun así se niega a dormir. Porque no hablas tu con él?

- Yo?- Le pregunto Pan casi con espanto.

Realmente no estaba segura de que tuviera el valor necesario para hacerlo después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Y si él volvía a echarla de aquella manera? Podría soportarlo su corazón?

- Por favor.- Le pidió ella realmente preocupada.- Inténtalo al menos.

- No se… no creo que sea la más indicada para…

- Eres la más indicada.- Le corto ella rápidamente.- Por favor, Pan. Te lo suplico.

Ante aquello Pan no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar mientras hacia un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- No te prometo nada. Trunks puede llegar a ser muy obstinado cuando se lo propone.

- Gracias.- Le respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.- Yo voy a intentar dormir también. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Tras aquellas palabras Pan vio como Yuuki se encaminaba hasta los dormitorios. Pero no fue hasta perderla de vista que volvió la vista a Trunks, quien parecía sumergido en su trabajo.

Y ahora que debía hacer?

Maldita fuese Yuuki y sus dulces sonrisas. Uno parecía incapaz de negarle nada cuando lo hacia.

Ni siquiera sabía como entrarle o que decirle.

Solo con pensarlo su corazón se aceleraba bajo el pecho a un ritmo vertiginoso. Maldito fuese Trunks por hacerla sentir de aquella manera. Realmente todo era culpa suya. De haber sido en cualquier otro momento hubiese entrado en la sala sonriente y dicharachera. Pero él la había dañado, tanto, que ahora sentía terror ante la posibilidad de que lo de aquella tarde pudiera repetirse.

Casi parecía absurdo. Pero no podía. Realmente no podía hacerlo.

- Lo siento Yuuki.- Susurraron sus labios mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

No podía hacerlo.

Habían sido unos días demasiado agotadores, tanto física como mentalmente. Realmente no estaba preparada para enfrentarle en aquel momento.

Tal vez mañana…..

Ahora necesitaba dormir.

Con aquellas palabras Pan se encamino nuevamente alejándose del lugar, pero a los pocos pasos sus pies se detuvieron y su cabeza se giro para mirar el lugar del que estaba huyendo.

Que estaba haciendo? Se pregunto. Acaso estaba huyendo?

Hacia apenas horas que le había dicho a Shio que moriría antes de huir. Que daría su vida sin pensarlo por aquello a lo que amaba. Entonces porque huía? Porque huía de Trunks? Yuuki estaba preocupada. Ella estaba preocupada. Pero estaba tan asustada que prefería huir a enfrentarle.

No lo pensó. Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y se encamino hacia la sala a paso liguero. Pero justo cuando fue a cruzar el umbral, su cuerpo se topo contra lo que la pareció un muro de piedra.

Al alzar la vista, y muy a su pesar, vio que aquel muro de piedra era ni más ni menos que Trunks, a quien acababa de tirar la taza de café caliente que portaban sus manos por encima.

La queja por su parte fue aguda y casi la hizo botar del susto.

- Quema! Quema!- Se quejo él mientras movía su camiseta empapada de café como si se ventilara. Pero seguidamente alzo la vista paRa clavar sus flamantes ojos azules sobre ella.- Que demonios haces? Acaso quieres matarme?

- Ha sido sin querer.- Se disculpo ella rápidamente.- Déjame que te ayude.

Con aquellas palabras Pan desapareció de su vista, seguramente para ir a buscar algo con que limpiarle. Pero que iba a limpiar? Se pegunto mirándose la camiseta manchada sin remedio.

Molesto por aquello y seguramente por el hecho de haberse topado con ella, Trunks se quito la camiseta y la lanzo con furia sobre un pequeño sillón que habían puesto en la sala.

Pero que demonios hacia ella corriendo por los pasillos a aquellas horas y a oscuras?

- Deja que te seque!- Escucho repentinamente a su espalda.

Trunks se giro dispuesto a negarse a esa petición pero en cuestión de segundos ella se planto a su lado y paso una pequeña servilleta por su pecho desnudo de forma apresurada y nerviosa.

La miro con algo se sorpresa, sin comprender porque ella parecía tan nerviosa y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron.

Hubiese podido jurar que jamás había visto tanta vida reflejada en unos oscuros ojos negros como cuando miraba los suyos. Eran hipnotizantes, relajantes. Por el simple hecho de que el reflejo que ofrecían era el del mismo paraíso.

Pero entonces otra cosa capto su atención por entero. Sus dedos, acariciaron accidentalmente su pecho desnudo, tocando su carne y provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de una forma inexplicable.

Miro aquella mano, pequeña y de dedos delgados con asombro ante la reacción que había provocado en él. Como si esta le hubiese electrocutado por unos segundos.

Que había sido aquello?

- Esta bien.- Dijo apartándose de ella rápidamente.

Pan lo miro extrañada por aquella reacción, pero algo en su interior le recordó nuevamente que no debía huir.

- Lo siento, iba distraída. Te preparare otro café. – Le dijo animadamente.

- No es necesario.- Dijo él mientras tomaba en sus manos la camiseta que momentos atrás había lanzado con enfado, para terminar de secar su pecho.

Pan suspiro ante aquella respuesta y se obligo a apartar la mirada del perfecto y desnudo torso que se mostraba frente a ella, para recordarse porque estaba allí.

- Pareces cansado. – Le dijo.- Tal vez deberías dormir un poco.

Trunks volvió a mirarla ante aquello.

Como era habitual, Pan vestía unos tejanos y una camiseta de manga corta, con algún que otro dibujo o frase divertida. Su cabello negro, que solía estar siempre recogido con una coleta, estaba desaliñado.

Había estado entrenándose. Lo sabía. La había sentido. Aunque por lo general ella era bastante desaliñada. Seguramente porque se pasaba el día corriendo de un lado a otro. Su imagen no había cambiado en los últimos años. Ella seguía siendo ella. Solo que algo más alta y con alguna que otra más redondez. Aunque estas no solían ser apreciables debido a su ropa.

En realidad nunca antes se había fijado en aquellos cambios. Pero ahí estaban. Tal vez ella siguiera siendo la misma y su imagen fuese parecida, pero no era igual. Su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña. Sino el de toda una mujer.

"_Olvídalo todo y mírala como la mujer en la que se ha convertido. Ella ya no es una niña y es muy hermosa_"

Las palabras de Yuuki se repitieron en su cabeza ante aquella idea. Pero rápidamente Trunks negó con la cabeza vivazmente y aparto nuevamente la mirada de ella.

- Trunks, te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto Pan al ver su extraña reacción.

- Perfectamente.- Le contesto encaminándose de nuevo hacia el ordenador.

- Porque no duermes un poco? Realmente pareces cansado.

Y lo estaba. Se dijo a si mismo. De que otra forma podía pensar cosas como aquella? Pero si se dormía, sus pesadillas le atacarían de nuevo. La vería morir una vez más.

- Estoy bien.- Se limito a contestar.

Pan gruño ante aquello mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

No había que conocerle demasiado para saber que le pasaba algo.

- Entonces hagamos algo.- Le propuso.

- Vas a tener otra buena idea?- Le pregunto él sin mirarla casi con sarcasmo.

- Estas diciéndome que prefieres quedarte aquí trabajando? Nos queda poco tiempo. Quieres aprovecharlo? Bien. Repitamos lo de la otra noche. Vayamos a los bosques de Sakuran. Pero no lo malgastes delante del ordenador.- Se quejo ella.

Trunks la miro mientras un nuevo suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Deseaba estar molesto con ella. Evitarla. Pero era consciente de que si se quedaba delante de aquel ordenador acabaría durmiéndose tarde o temprano. Aunque sinceramente, no sabía si temía más a la verdadera Pan o a la Pan de sus sueños.

- Esta bien. Si es lo que quieres…- Respondió.

CONTINUARA…….

Uffff!!! Otros tantos días sin actualizar. Lo siento!!! Pero sigo viviendo en el caos.

Cambio mi vida. La quiere alguien??

En fin. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por continuar esta historia. Realmente os lo agradezco. A veces solo puedo escribir para escapar del mundo real y es muy grato teneros de compañía.

He ido contestando personalmente alguno de sus mensajes, pero no puedo contestar a los anónimos. No quiero que se mal interprete, así que gracias a todos. Espero poder tener más tiempo en adelante y saludaros uno a uno desde aquí.

Así mismo, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Me esta llevando más tiempo del que pensaba desarrollar la relación de Pan y Trunks. Pero no os preocupéis….. el lemon no esta lejos.

Mata ne!!!!


	9. Paraiso

**Paraiso**

2 DIAS ANTES DEL TERREMOTO – 04:38 AM – BOSQUES DE SAKURAN

Su respiración se había vuelto algo entrecortada y densa. El aire entraba en sus pulmones con dificultad y estaba seguro que de había perdido cualquier razonamiento lógico que hubiese podido haber en su cabeza. Porque pese a todo lo que le rodeaba, los pensamientos que le atormentaban y el cansancio que ya arrastraba, su cuerpo estaba relajado. Su alma, en calma y su mente únicamente concentrada en ella.

Eso si era algo que debía reconocerse a si mismo. Cuando estaba a solas con ella, lejos de cualquier mirada extraña, él era diferente. Todo lo era.

Pero era algo de todo aquello importante en aquel momento? Cuando sus oscuros ojos negros estaban fijos sobre él y sus labios perfilaban una sonrisa que desprendía una melodiosa risa que se filtraba en su cuerpo como pura felicidad?

Aquella imagen de ella había borrado de su mente cualquier atisbo de cordura. Cualquier preocupación o prejuicio y se había dejado llevar por ella.

La luna llena era la única luz que la iluminaba. En mitad del lago que reposaba a los pies de la cascada, la clara oscuridad le daba una imagen perfecta de todo lo que ella era y sentía.

El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su camiseta se había adherido a su cuerpo marcando todas y cada una de sus curvas de una forma completa y perfecta. Su cabello suelto caía sobre sus hombros, medio cubriendo una imagen que hubiese podido llegar a describir como pecaminosa. Pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban por la blanca y sedosa piel de sus brazos y de su rostro. Y su pecho se agitaba al compás de su risa. Demostrándole, que fuera lo que fuera aquel sentimiento que se había apoderado de él, ella también estaba sintiéndolo. Como si en aquel lugar solitario y apartado del mundo, ellos hubiesen vuelto a encontrarse. Lejos de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Era feliz. Allí era feliz. Con ella. Con el eco de su risa filtrándose en sus oídos. Lejos del oscuros futuro que se cernía sobre ellos o de las horribles pesadillas que le perseguían. Sin miedo en su corazón. Seguro de tenerla junto a él, con la felicidad rebosando allá donde mirara. Mientras su risa se escapaba de sus labios solo con oírla reír a ella. Feliz solo con verla feliz. Jugando como niños despreocupados de todo.

- Eso no ha sido justo.- Le dijo ella entre risas.

- No he sido yo el que ha atacado por la espalda cuando estaba distraído.

- Y quien te manda distraerte?- Le pregunto ella.- Una guerra es guerra. Vale todo.

- A si? Ahora verás!

Con aquellas palabras Trunks concentro un poco de energía con la intención de levantar agua contra ella y en cuestión de segundos una pequeña ola la cubrió por entero nuevamente. Se río, satisfecho de haber ganado de nuevo, pero repentinamente ella salio bajo el agua frente a él y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, se aferro a él y le escupió agua directamente de la boca en plena cara, para después echarse a reír.

- Eso a sido asqueroso!- Se quejo él mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa y se limpiaba el agua de la cara, mientras ella seguía colgada de su cuello riéndose.- Realmente asqueroso.

- Te lo has ganado.- Le dijo ella entre risas.

- Me he ganado que me escupas?

- No te he escupido.

- Me has babeado la cara!- Le dijo él sin poder aguantarse la risa.- Tengo babas tuyas por todas partes.

- Pues te aguantas.- Le dijo ella riéndose con más fuerza.

- Asqueroso! Es asqueroso!- Le dijo mientras rodeándola por la cintura y apretando su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, hundió su rostro en su cuello para refregarse en el como si se limpiara.

- Para!- Exclamo ella ante aquel contacto e intentando luchar por soltarse de su abrazo.- Me haces cosquillas!

Pero ante aquello Trunks animo sus movimientos. Acariciando su cuello primero con sus mejillas, después con su nariz, recorriendo la longitud de su cuerpo. Carne sobre carne.

- Basta! – Le grito ella de nuevo entre risas.- Por favor! Me rindo!

Podía sentir su menudo y delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, rozándose contra su cuerpo mientras ella intentaba librarse de su abrazo. Y era una sensación extraña. Podía sentir su calidez, la suavidad de su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba a un paso de cruzar la barrera de lo prohibido y aun así, no deseaba que ella se alejara de él. Hubiese estado así por siempre.

Cuando su cuerpo se recostó sobre la hierba, tenía dolorido el estomago de tanto reír.

- Y ahora que?- Le pregunto él volviendo su rostro para mirarla.- Aun faltan horas para que amanezca.

Pan, aun con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro se ladeo a su lado para quedar cara a cara con él.

- Acaso tienes prisa para volver a ese agujero?

Ante aquella respuesta Trunks volvió su vista al oscuro cielo y suspiro profundamente.

En cambio Pan, se quedo tumbada de lado, admirándole.

Aun no era capaz de poder describir aquella noche con palabras.

Por unas horas había logrado olvidarlo todo, para centrarse únicamente en él.

Y que podía decir? En aquel mismo instante, con él tumbado a su lado, con la luz de la luna marcando cada músculo de su desnudo pecho, con sus cabellos mojados y echados hacia atrás y sus ojos azules chispeantes de vida, él simplemente le parecía un sueño.

En realidad era muy probable que se hubiese quedado dormida y que nada de todo aquello fuese cierto. Sí, debía ser eso. Seguramente no se había atrevido a enfrentarle, se había ido a dormir y aquel era el resultado. Un sueño maravilloso y perfecto.

Pero lejos de estar nerviosa o incomoda, como se había estado sintiendo a su lado aquellos últimos días, se sentía completamente relajada. Como si él y aquel instante, fuesen únicamente de ella.

- Te arrepientes de haber venido?- Le pregunto ella de nuevo.

- En absoluto.- Le contesto él sin apartar la vista del frente. – Siempre me lo paso bien cuando estoy contigo.

- De verdad?

- Sí.

- Siempre?

- Siempre.- Contesto de forma segura.

Pan sonrío al escuchar aquello.

- Estoy en deuda contigo. Aunque la verdad es que lo de hoy junto con lo del otro día, va ha ser difícil de superar. – Prosiguió él.- Pero encontrare la forma de compensarte.

- No tienes que compensarme. – Le respondió ella.- También ha sido divertido para mí.

Trunks volvió a mirarla ante aquello con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

- Tienes un don.- Le dijo entonces.

- Un don? Que clase de don?- Le pregunto ella entre sorprendida y curiosa.

- No te lo pienso decir.- Le dijo volviendo nuevamente la vista la cielo pero sin abandonar la divertida sonrisa de sus labios.

- Que?- Le dijo ella medio incorporándose para mirarle.- No puedes decir algo como eso y después dejarme con la intriga.

- El hecho de que no seas consciente de que posees ese don es parte en si mismo de el. Si te lo dijera, me arriesgaría a que lo perdieras y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

- Vamos.- Dijo ella golpeándolo en un brazo.- Ahora tienes que decírmelo.

- Augh!- Se quejo él llevándose una mano a la parte del brazo que había recibido aquel golpe.- Eso ha dolido.

- Y más que te va a doler.- Le dijo ella.- Si no me lo dices.

- Mis labios están sellados!- Le dijo él divertido. – Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras.

Pan apretó los labios al escuchar aquello, pero seguidamente sonrío de forma divertida.

- Tu lo has querido.- Le dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

2 DIAS ANTES DEL TERREMOTO – 10:56 AM – BOSQUES DE SAKURAN

Su mente estaba en calma, tranquila. Su cuerpo envuelto por su calida luz, lejos de la oscuridad que llenaban sus sueños. Estaba dormido, placida y profundamente dormido. Vencido ante el agotamiento y el ajetreo que habían llenado los últimos días de su vida. No deseaba despertar. Porque si lo hacía, toda aquella paz desaparecería, viéndose obligado a regresar a la realidad de su vida y la de ella.

Pero inevitablemente la luz de un radiante sol se filtro a través de sus parpados, anunciándole el principio de un nuevo día.

Parpadeo perezoso a salir de aquel tranquilo sueño, mientras su mente intentaba separar la realidad de lo irreal.

De lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue de que por primera vez en muchos, pero que muchos días, ella no había muerto en su cabeza. Lejos de eso, su sueño había sido acogedor y reconfortante.

De lo segundo de lo que fue consciente fue del motivo por el cual sus pesadillas no le habían atormentado aquella noche, y a pesar de todo lo que aquello pudiese significar, no pudo más que sonreír cuando sintió su menudo cuerpo arropado entre sus brazos.

Acurrucada a su lado, de espaldas a él, Pan, dormía entre el arropo de sus brazos, más hermosa de lo que jamás la hubiese visto antes, bajo aquel radiante sol calentando su abrazo.

Sus cabellos alborotados reposando en parte sobre su brazo. Su camiseta sucia de barro medio remangada, dejando al antojo de sus ojos, una pequeña visión de su menuda cintura, de su blanca y sedosa piel. Su rostro, placido. Relajado. Lo embaucaron una vez más de una forma absoluta.

Dios. Sería posible que realmente la amara? Que la deseara? Se pregunto cerrando nuevamente los ojos con fuera.

Incomodo ante la simple idea de que todo aquello pudiese ser cierto y negándose a que la realidad regresara demasiado pronto hasta ellos y rompiera aquel hechizo del que parecían haber estado presos desde la noche anterior, Trunks hundió su rostro en la espalda de ella, centrándose en sentir únicamente la calidez de su cuerpo. Aquella misma calidez que le había arropado y había alejado a sus pesadillas aquella noche.

E inconscientemente, mientras se concentraba en sentirla solamente a ella, el brazo que había rodeado su cuerpo se movió de forma pausada y casi sigilosa, hasta la desnuda cintura de ella. Allí la yema de sus dedos acariciaron su piel desnuda desde el costado hasta su vientre, donde su mano se abrió para posarse completamente sobre aquella sedosa piel que se exhibía frente a él. Que fuese o no totalmente consciente de lo que hacia era algo que no deseaba saber. Porque en aquel instante solo quería sentirla. Descubrirla. Cada parte de ella, cada milímetro de aquella deseosa piel. Llenarse de ella, de la vida que desprendía cada poro de su cuerpo. Porque aquello no podía volver a repetirse de nuevo.

Su piel estaba vetada, su cuerpo estaba vetado. Incluso su corazón lo estaba. Al menos para él. Toda ella estaba prohibida.

Pero allí, mientras ella dormía ajena a su caricia, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera verle, ella estaba a su alcance. Únicamente prohibida por unos valores que parecían haberse esfumado de su cabeza por completo.

Con aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza, hundió su rostro en sus cabellos para inspirar su dulce aroma y la mano que reposaba sobre su vientre desnudo la atrajo hacia si mismo para pegarla más a su cuerpo. Haciendo que sus glúteos se pegaran a su entrepierna de una forma deliciosa que casi le hizo gemir de puro placer.

Pero entonces fue consciente de una tercera cosa que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

Entonces el dulce abrazo que había tenido sobre ella se volvió rudo y protector, mientras medio incorporándose, sus ojos azules, se entrecerraron de forma amenazadora para cernirse sobre él.

Shio. El guerrero desconocido, estaba frente a ellos. De pie, con su cuerpo recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de forma despreocupada y con la vista fija sobre el suelo.

Hubiese incluso podido jurar que estaba ajeno a ellos, de no ser porque inesperadamente él levanto la vista para clavar sus oscuros ojos negros directamente sobre los suyos. Como si hubiese podido sentirle.

Solo entonces, Shio se separo del árbol para mirarle directamente.

- Que haces aquí? – Le pregunto Trunks de forma ruda.

Pero lejos de sentirse amenazado, Shio le sonrío al escuchar sus palabras.

- Alguien me hablo de este lugar y sentí curiosidad.- Contesto sin más.

Trunks apretó los dientes al escuchar su respuesta, seguro de que Shio había llegado hasta allí siguiendo a Pan. Porque eso era lo que él hacía, seguirla. Aun no sabía como o porque, pero estaba seguro de que él podía sentirla incluso cuando esta no hacia uso de su energía. Por eso siempre la encontraba allá donde ella estuviera.

- Ha sido instructivo, después de todo. – Dijo nuevamente Shio.

- Si le haces algún daño, te aseguro que te matare.- Le contesto Trunks ignorando sus palabras.

- Imagino que te refieres a Pan.- Le respondió él con su habitual indiferencia.- Sois extraños los humanos. Eres completamente consciente de que ni siquiera podrías tocarme y aun así te atreves a amenazar con matarme. Incluso puedo ver en tus ojos que tus palabras son completamente ciertas. Realmente lo harías. Al menos lo intentarías.

- Puedes estar seguro de ello.

- Lo estoy.- Le respondió.- Mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Pero no soy yo quien debe preocuparte.

- A que te refieres con eso?

- Yo no soy tu enemigo. Estos aun están por llegar.

- No confío en ti, ni en tus palabras.

- Es cuestión de tiempo que comprendas que digo la verdad.

- Y aunque así sea, seguiré sin confiar en ti. Se como eres. Ya lo he visto antes.

Shio sonrío ante aquello.

- No puedes compararme con Vegeta. Si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

- Tu energía te define más de lo que puedas imaginar.

- Temes mi oscuridad?

- Las personas como tu no son capaces de sentir nada por nada ni por nadie.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Sin lugar a dudas, no hay humanidad en mi corazón. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de tener uno.- Le dijo divertido.- Tal vez por ese motivo este condenado a no entenderte nunca.

- Y para que querrías hacer algo como eso?- Le pregunto él.

- Estoy aquí al fin y al cabo, no?- Le contesto como si eso hubiese tenido que significar algo para él.- Tendrás que disculparme pero la conversación empieza a ser sumamente aburrida. Nos vemos.

Con aquellas palabras y antes de darle tiempo a decir una sola palabra más, Shio alzo el vuelo y desapareció frente a él demostrándole una velocidad digna de mención que no hizo otro acosa que enfurecerle aun más.

Aquel muchacho estaba en un nivel diferente al de ellos. Pero eso no hacía otra cosa que enfurecerle aun más. La certeza de que no podría vencerle llegado el momento. De que él fuese consciente. De que todos lo fueran. Lo asustaba tanto como le enfurecía.

Y si él no podía vencer a los enemigos que iban a llegar, que podían hacer ellos? Esconderse? Morir?

Con aquel pensamiento Trunks miro a Pan que seguía dormida a su lado.

Era eso? Realmente ella iba a morir? Iban a morir todos?

Y que harían? Ahora no habían bolas de Dragón. Todo el que muriera lo haría para siempre. Si Pan moría, lo haría para siempre.

2 DIAS ANTES DEL TERREMOTO – 11:15 AM – BOSQUES DE SAKURAN

Los ojos de Pan se abrieron repetidamente y seguidamente su cuerpo se incorporo de forma brusca para mirar a su alrededor, como si su cuerpo hubiese podido sentir que él ya no estaba a su lado.

Pero entonces le vio. Trunks estaba a escasos metros de ella. Sentado en el suelo, con la mirada fija al frente. De nuevo él parecía preocupado. Realmente preocupado.

- Trunks.- Susurraron sus labios con lago de temor.

Pero lejos a la reacción que el había tenido el día anterior, al mirarla, Trunks le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

- Buenos días.- Se limito a decirle.

- Ocurre algo?- Le pregunto ella ignorando aquello.

- En absoluto.- Le contesto él poniéndose en pie.- Aunque deberíamos regresar ya. Nuestra ausencia no pasara desapercibida por mucho más tiempo.

- Es cierto.- Dijo ella poniéndose en pie aun medio adormilada.- Dios mío!- Dijo al verse la ropa manchada de barro.- Es como si me hubiese revolcado en el barro.

- No eres la única que da esa imagen.

Al escuchar aquello Pan volvió a mirar a Trunks, quien exceptuando su camiseta, iba tan lleno de barro como ella misma, cosa que le hizo reírse.

**CONTINUARA…**

Lo siento! Realmente este capitulo iba a ser más largo y me iba a llevar menos tiempo escribirlo, pero no! Si lo alargaba no iba a subirlo ni en cien años y la verdad es que el vuelco de la historia me ha costado darlo, pero nos hemos de poner las pilas que se nos acaba el tiempo!

Realmente me cuesta mucho expresar la relación entre Trunks y Shio, sobretodo sin desvelar cositas! Jajaja! Eso sin decir la relación Pan-Trunks, que eso es ya otro cantar en esta historia.

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecerles todos sus reviews, son, sin lugar a dudas, mi punto de inspiración. Me dan ideas y me hacen ver defectos o puntos fuertes que de otra forma no sabría ver. Gracias a todos por seguirme! (Sobretodo a este paso de hormiga). Realmente no estoy acostumbrada a tardar tanto en actualizar (los que me conocen, lo saben), pero sin lugar a dudas mi tiempo libre es escaso y el poco que tengo lo empleo en estudiar Japonés.

Este año, si Dios quiere, me voy a Japón! Alguna sugerencia? Que es lo que no debo perderme?

De nuevo gracias por todo!

Nos leemos pronto.

JJ. Amy.


End file.
